Another Life
by ShadowTeir
Summary: I never believed in a lot of things. Life flashing before your eyes... Love at first sight... And not rebirth. I died saving my best friend. Well I thought I did. Turns out I was born into another life and all the things I believed in? I was proven wrong.
1. Prologue

**Hi Hi!. I've been writing this a while and now it's finished so I'm going to upload the whole story now. Here's the Prologue.**

 **Oh and I don't own 'Twilight' or any other hinted at TV shows or Books.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **XXX**

"CADI!" That's my friend Kayleigh Irish, funny really because she isn't Irish. And the name she called, that's me. Arcadia Obsidian Knight. Strange name don't you think? My parents were strange people, I'd never trade them though. Now the introductions are made I should get on with the story- Oh I haven't given my physical description yet. I'll start at the top then. I have auburn mid back length hair, it's an almost ginger colour that falls in ringlets. Alabaster skin, blue eyes that border on grey, pink full lips, the cupids bow slightly uneven on the right, though barely noticeable. I had a fit body from my morning runs with Kay and our weekly gym trips. You know the typical hour glass figure, I stood at about 5'7 high with toned legs and size six feet.

Now I can get back to the story, where was I? Ah-

"CADI!" Kayleigh shouted, I looked from the lights heading towards me, everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Kayleigh and I were walking from a cafe to the bookshop, Twilight Breaking Dawn was on the shelves was out today and Danni said he'd hold two copies back for us, he had worked at the bookshop for years and had often seen us in there, he was a great guy, yes Kay and I were Twilight fans, though not the overly crazy scream for the actors ones, she was a Jacob fan, I wasn't an Edward fan but I did think Bella was great with him, I was a Jasper Hale fan. We'd argue like crazy over who was better but I digress.

We were crossing an empty street talking and laughing about the book we were going to get and then there were lights heading towards us, I didn't think, it was just reaction, I pushed Kayleigh out of the way onto the pavement away from harm. Looking back I was never one to believe that your life flashes before your eyes, but in that one moment I was proven wrong when mine did. I guess you see your most cherished memories, and the one's you regret the most.

 _My Seventh birthday, my parents had gotten me a dark oak wood acoustic guitar._  
 _Playing that guitar, learning everything I could, playing songs for my parents._  
 _Telling my parents I hated them for grounding me, it was such a stupid reason but I was nine._  
 _The car crash that took them from me._  
 _The funeral that my aunt had prepared, sitting there crying._

 _Kayleigh finding me crying in the school toilet three weeks later._  
 _Kayleigh dragging me to piano classes because she wanted to play an instrument like I could._  
 _Fighting over the boy we liked in year eight._  
 _Passing our driving test together._  
 _Buying the first Twilight book together._  
 _Graduating school._  
 _Moving in together._  
 _Fighting over which character was better._

There were so many memories of us together, she was always there for me after the crash, she became my sister in every sense of the word and I loved her for it, she was indispensable, that was why I hadn't thought, why I had moved on instinct. There wasn't much I was leaving behind, my aunt and Kayleigh. Kay was safe that was all that mattered, everything was alright, I didn't care about anything else.

The lights got closer and then everything was black, and I welcomed it.

 **XXX**

 **Okay Prologue edited, I'm making the end and Beginning things as I go so they will be a bit random. Hope you enjoyed the start.**

 **Shadow OUT!**


	2. The Move

**Second chapter is here, If I got any reviews for the Prologue then thanks and I'm sure I loved them. If they were Negative, then thanks anyway but if you don't like don't read.**

 **I don't own 'Twilight' and/or any song's, TV shows or books that I may mention.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

I thought that had been the end of my life, truth was it was the end of one and the beginning of another. I know that doesn't make much sense but it was true.

I was born to Renee and Charlie Swan, my name was still Arcadia Obsidian for which I am grateful but now Knight had been changed to Swan. I couldn't remember much of when I was a baby but then again who can? What I do remember is that when I was about ten months old my mother went into labour, dad drove us to the hospital and my little sister was born, I was lifted to meet her and looking back at me I saw chocolate brown eyes.

" _Izbewa._ " My first word had been my sister's name, as best as a baby could pronounce anyway. I loved her.

As I grew I began to mature rapidly, at the age of five I was mentally twenty four, I remembered some of my past life but not all, when I was seven I was given the same dark oak wood acoustic guitar I had in my other life. I picked it up faster than I had before, because I had already learnt, being mentally older made it easier to protect my sister but it also made it hard for me to make friends, I guess it was both a blessing and a curse, eventually I got better at acting my physical age and still being able to protect Bella from any dangers as a mature older sister. At twelve I had more of my past life back and sorely missed my best friend and sister Kayleigh Irish, still I pushed on and another problem had arisen, I had to watch as my parents marriage fell apart. Mum left with me and Bella and moved to Phoenix, I stayed to protect Bella but every summer holiday I would spend my six weeks in Forks, Washington. At the age of sixteen and the mental age of thirty five I knew my entire past life from start to end. I decided to travel, so I got myself a plane ticket and flew to Romania, after that I flew to Russia, then I visited England to see my other home for a few days, after England, I went for a change and went to sunny Spain next, I spent another two months in Texas and my final stop was Italy though I spent more time in Florence than anywhere else. Before I knew it, it had been a year spent away from my mother and sister. I had turned seventeen and decided it was time to go home. The next day August 23rd I was on a plane to Phoenix, my mother, her boyfriend Phil and my sister to greet me. Mum's boyfriend had become her fiancé in the time I had travelled so it wasn't long until there was a wedding taking place, November 18th.

Phil was a minor league Baseball player and was always travelling for a new game, mum was left at home with us and Bella and I could see that it was killing her, so we decided it was time to see dad, Charlie Swan.

We told mum about this and she took a little convincing, but we managed it and dad was more than happy to have us, So we packed and sent some stuff over and on February 11th we were waiting outside for mum so we could get to the airport.

 **XXX**

Bella had decided that she wanted to take a bit of home with her and had potted a small cactus, she looks at it for a while and I know she doesn't want to leave, she hated the rain, I didn't mind it given I had spent the better part of a year in cold places.

Bella was pale, with Alabaster skin, rich mahogany hair and near perfect features, it was unusual for someone to be so pale in Phoenix but she just didn't seem to pick up any tan. Chocolate brown eyes more like dads than mums, I had apparently gotten my blue grey eyes from grandma Swan.

I still looked the same as I had. Auburn hair, blue grey eyes, same figure through work and diet and same height, nothing had changed and I was partly grateful for that it meant I still hand something to remember the other life by.

Mum rushes out of the house phone in hand and slightly anxious, she was a lost cause when it came to tech, Bella and I always had to help her out. She acted more like a best friend than a mum sometimes but I didn't mind, I was happy to look after myself and my sister.

"It won't work again, girls." she complained thrusting it in front of us, Bella took it and looked it over slightly amused, "You put it on hold." She informed, I snort,

"I did?" Mum asks, she was really completely clueless about it, "Look. You also called Mexico." Bella joked, Mum playfully pushes her and they laugh,

"I'll figure it out. You gotta be able to reach me and Phil on the road - I love saying that - on the road." She sighs,

"Very romantic." Bella and I tease in sync, I heard Phil exit the house. He was thirty one with a athlete's body from all the baseball, he was carrying Bella's three suitcases, mine had already been loaded as well as my guitar case and my laptop was in my arms.

"If you call crappy motels, backwater towns and ballpark hot dogs romantic." He says, i laugh and pretend to swoon. He puts his Phoenix Desert Dogs baseball hat on mums head with a kiss. I can tell Phil's love of mum reassures Bella. Phil heads to the old station wagon to load the luggage, while mum slips her arms through mine and Bella's, clinging to us as we walk to car.

"Now, you know if you change your mind, I'll race back here from wherever the game is." but as she says this her face is strained as if it would be sacrificing the world, this was why we were moving to Forks, Bella forces a smile,

"I won't change my mind, mum." Bella assures,

"You might. You've always hated Forks." Mum counters, it was true Bella never did like going to see dad, but that was because she hardly ever spoke to him, she only stayed two of the six weeks.

"It's not about Forks, it's about Dad. I mean, two weeks a year, we barely know each other." Bella says speaking my thoughts,

"Don't worry she won't change her mind, she'll love the place before the years up." I in put, I spoke the truth she would love the place, she'd meet the love of her life and after a few years she'll be engaged.

"Mum, I want to go. I'll be fine." Bella assures off her worried look, mum hugs her first and I can see her mask crack, she didn't want to leave, she didn't want the rain, the new school or the new house. Bella climbs into the back seat and mum hugs me,

"I've only just got you back from travelling and now you're leaving again." she whispers stroking my face,

"It's fine mum, I'll call when I can and you'll send me corny postcards." she laughs and nods, I hug her once more and get in beside Bella. I grab her hand and smile at her. "You'll want to leave at first but after a while you'll love it, who knows you might meet the one for you there." she shrugs in doubt and I hug her, "We'll be fine Izzy you got me." she nods and pulls back as mum and Phil get in the car. Bella plugs in to her Ipod and looks at the scenery pass, taking in the last of the place she'd known all her life as we head to the airport.

 **XXX**

We had gotten on the plane half an hour ago, Bella was listening to her music and falling asleep, I was editing a few of my recorded song, I wrote songs often and some of them I recorded, I edited out background noise and added in what ever instruments were needed. Occasionally I would look out of the window I watched as clouds got thicker and darker the further we travelled and soon I lost track of anything that wasn't music until I felt the plane land. Waking Bella we exited the plane and walked down the steps following everyone inside, looking around I caught sight of dad and took off running.

"DAD!" I yell jumping on him hugging him,

"Cada cat." Dad greeted, they called me Cada because I threw a fit whenever anyone called me Cadi, it was Kayleigh's name for me. I stepped back from him and Bella greeted him awkwardly with a brief 'Hey dad.' and a smile, I shook my head and went to get my suitcases and Guitar case from the carousel.

Dad grabbed Bella's cases and put them in the cruiser, Bella sat in front, I sat in back and listened to the conversation,

"Your hair's longer." he comments to Bella,

"I cut it since last time I saw you." I sigh, shaking my head at how strained things were between them,

"Guess it grew out again." Dad replies, Bella nods and there was silence again, "How's your mum?" He tries again,

"Good." Bella offers, Yikes this was uncomfortable,

"She still can't cook to save her life." I offer trying to pass some of the tension off, Bella smiles and dad snorts, things relax slightly and I lean back, I knew Bella wanted to go home but she would need to try and get along with dad, she was going to be here for a long time. We passed the Forks welcome sign and a memory pops in to my head.

 _..._

 _Kayleigh and I sat on my bed,_

 _"Do you ever wonder if Forks is as gloomy as the book said?" Kay asked, I hum,_

 _"We could probably go there if we save up some money to go." I was tackled to the bed and I let out a scream,_

 _"You mean we could go?" She questions, I nod._

 _..._

We never did get to go... Shaking my head I look as we pull up to the house. The woodshed full of firewood. The small boat in the garage, fishing gear, an old buoy and then just down from the house was my car the Toyota FT1 a friend had gotten it for me a few months back as a late birthday present. it would have been fine, if it were out sometime in the next few years but no... It won't be out until about 2014, or at least that's his estimate. It was candy apple red with tinted windows and one hell of an engine. I spent hours trying to get the stubborn asshole to take it back, so I spent wasted time trying and failing. Bella climbed out behind me and I sigh with a smile... Home. Opening the boot I Pulled my suitcases out and pulled them into the house. I took each of them upstairs and went back down for my guitar setting it by my bags before pulling the loft door open bringing the steps down, I heard a gasp and turned to see Bell's looking stunned.

"My room." I shrug grabbing two of the cases and heading up Bella behind me with my Guitar and last suitcase. I was really nice seeing as I had designed and built it in myself, I was quite handy when bored. Dark wooden flooring, the walls were painted midnight blue and I had later painted white swirling designs over it. I had a window seat with cushions and black voil curtains, a desk for my laptop a dark wooden wardrobe, my computer chair was a hanging chair, my bed was the best part, it was the base of a trampoline covered with a few layers of quilts to make a mattress, black foam padding around the metal, four pillows with blue covers and a black quilt. Around the strings that held it off the ground I had wrapped fairy lights around them and the surrounded it with more black voil to match my window. it was quite nice. Looking back at Bells i smile, she was turning around on the spot mouth open. (Bed and chair link on profile.)

"Nice huh?" I ask, she nodded wordlessly as I take the guitar case and place it by the window seat, "I designed it myself." I shrug, opening my cases I turn back to her,

"You designed this?" I nod at her question,

"Built it to."

 **XXX**

After she had finished staring at my room and went to her own I set about getting everything I place, sitting in to middle of my bed I raised my hands and watched as everything began to float, moving my hands, my clothes went into the wardrobe, my perfume on my desk, shoes in the bottom of my wardrobe a few photos on the window seat. After about an hour everything had a place and my room looked lived in. I suppose you can guess now that I'm gifted, I can copy a gift and use it as my own though it's not really powerful, it's useful in tough situations.

I went down grabbed the polish and hoover. My room was dusty and needed cleaning I wasn't going to delay. After finishing I take everything down stairs but pause at the pictures, there were pictures of Bella and I, Me playing the guitar about three years ago in my window seat, then another one caught my eye. Bella and I at seven years old, both in tutu's her sitting stubbornly on the floor and me behind her smiling in full gear pointe shoes and all. The amount of times I had broken my toes was ridiculous. Bella and I had quit a while later though I never gave up dancing, I could still dance En Pointe but I didn't do it often, I know Kayleigh would have laughed at the thought of me in a tutu. Hell it made me laugh to.

 **XXX**

It had been a few days since we had moved in, I had already sorted out my enrolment in Forks high. Walking into Bella's room I see her was still unpacking her things. As she unpacks her CD case, I sit on her bed, after a few moments she sits heavily on her bed and I see the tears threatening to fall, sighing I hug her,

"It'll get better honey." I whisper, before she has the chance to respond we hear the sound of a car horn honking, I grin, today was the day I saw them again, getting up, I grab Bella's hand and pull her out of her room and down the stairs. Once we get outside we see a faded old red truck pulling up. Bella looked on as I walked down the steps to greet old friends, Jacob Black climbed out of the truck, he and dad help Billy Black into his wheel chair, he'd lost the use of his legs a long time ago. It was fine though he was still just as happy, "Bella, Cada, you remember Billy Black." I nod and give him a hug,

"Hey BB." I greet,

"Cada." He greeted, "Glad you two are finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." I turn to Jake and smile before barrelling into him as he swung me around,

"Hey Tink." I groan, most people called me that after they found out about my room, it stuck but after Tinkerbell the film I found it slightly annoying, at least to those who didn't know me.

"Jakey! I missed you." He set me down and I came into part of an argument I had missed,

"Right after I ram you in the ankles." Billy threatened dad, they began to scoot around each other, Jake shakes his head and I smile, they were always like this...

"I'm Jacob. We made mud pies together when we were little kids." Jake introduces, I lower my head, that boy was going to go through hell and back for my sister and she wasn't even his imprint.

"Yeah... I think I remember..." Bella replies before looking back at the two supposed adults, "Are they always like this?" Jake and I exchange grins before sighing in mock shame,

"It's getting worse with old age." Jake explained, dad then pats the hood and I smile, Bella's truck...

"So what do you think of your homecoming gift?" Dad asked,

"No way. The truck is for us?" Bella asks in stunned disbelief, I smile.

"For you. I have my own car." I comment, she looks around and see's the Toyota,

"That's not..."

"It is, a friend of mine got it for a late birthday present. Wasted hours trying to get him to take it back, but like I said, wasted." she gapes like a fish,

"Just bought it off Billy, here. You're sister drives like a speed demon when she can get away with it. Best not in the new car." he cast me a look I shrug innocently,

"I rebuilt the engine and-" Bella cut Jake off in his excitement,

"It's perfect!" It was her first car, I didn't blame her, I would be excited to, I watched her run around the car to get to the driver side before looking at Billy,

"How's the pack?" Yes Billy knew I knew about the wolves just like I know about vampires, he nods,

"They miss you." I smile,

"Don't tell them I'm here yet I have things to do before I start to stink of dog." he levels me with a stare,

"Arcadia."

"Billy I know but I want to know them..." he sighs and I smile,

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"Too bad. Would've been nice to know at least one person." I turn from the adults,

"Aren't I enough for you Izzy?" I fake a hurt expression and everyone laughs at my antics, it was nice to be able to act carefree.

 **XXX**

 **And that is that, onto the next edit!**

 **Shaow OUT!**

 **XXX**


	3. Cullen Classes

**Chapter three is here. Okay, to those of you who like this thank you. To those giving it a chance thank you also. Any Fave's and Follows i get i will also thank for and \o/ bless you all. Anyway...**

 **I don't own 'Twilight' and/or and Songs, TV shows or books you may recognise.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

I was starting a day ahead of Bella as my enrolment went through early, I didn't mind though.

Waking up I went to my wardrobe and picked out my outfit. I pulled out flared dark jeans a pair of brown heeled boots a white long sleeved top and a white patterned over top, pulling those on I grab a pair of gold studs and a wooden necklace before grabbing my brown bag and Guitar case. walking down my stairs I peek in on a still sleeping Bella and head down to the kitchen grabbing a red apple and heading for the door,

"Bye Dad!" I call closing the door behind me. Heading to my car I open the boot and place my guitar in the before getting in the drivers side and starting the engine, he ran smooth and barely made a sound. I drove to school and parked in a free space, getting out I lock it and head in to reception whilst pulling my headphones from my bag and plugging them into my Ipod and pressing play. I looked at the woman at the desk she was middle aged and had red hair,

"Can I help you dear?" she asked, I smile and nod,

"Yeah I'm Arcadia Swan I was just here to pick up my schedule." her eyes brighten.

"My word you've grown in to such a pretty young woman." I smile with a light blush taking my schedule,

"Thank you ma'am." now she blushes, at my manners I believe, she hands me a slip.

"You'll need the teachers to sign this at each class and hand it in to me at the end of the day before you go home." I nod taking the slip thanking her again and heading back out to the parking lot. I walked over to my car leaning on the bonnet and looked over my schedule,

 **AP Calc - Ms Pots,**

 **AP English - Mr Larkner**

 **AP Biology - Mr Morgan**

 **Lunch**

 **AP Music - Mrs Nickleson**

 **AP Spanish - Mr Marks**

 **P.E - Ms Beckett**

Sighing I put the schedule in my bag and place my headphones over my ears before looking at what playlist to put on. Instrumental... Yeah I could do with some thinking right now. I went through my apps when I felt the sensation of being watched, not just by a few people in school but a stare that I felt to my very core, looking around I don't see anyone immediately and then I look to my right, and see a Jeep with six people standing in front of it all of them looking at me. I smile and look back at my phone, what should I play? Temple Run? Nah to boring... Ah Unblock me. Yeah that'll be good, after a few minutes I see a pair of shoes in my peripheral vision and pause my game looking up, I come face to chest with some guy, craning my neck I come face to face with a grinning Emmett, I smile and look back down at my game.

A minute later my phone isn't in my hands anymore. I look around and see Emmett still in front of me holding my phone, pulling my headphones off I look at him with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Can I help you?" I didn't feel intimidated,

"My names Emmett Cullen." I nod,

"That's great, can I have my phone back now. I'm trying to beat a time limit." his mouth drops open.

"No that's not how it works, you're supposed to tell me your name." sighing I reach for my phone and he held it over my head, I glowered at him,

"Arcadia." I scowl,

"Arcadia...?" groaning I glare at him,

"Arcadia Obsidian Swan. Now give me my phone." he shakes his head.

"Cool name." I look at my phone over my head, I could always jump... But I'd embarrass myself, I glance at Emmett, he doesn't look like he's going to give it back to me any time soon. Sighing I reach again, he doesn't give and I jump.

"Em!" I whine as he moves it away.

"Cadi!" he mocks and I stop dead,

"Don't call me that." my voice was cold, no one could call me Cadi, then suddenly he yelped. I look behind him to see a tall blonde, Rosalie Hale behind him hand raised and my phone in the other hand.

"Stop bothering her." She snaps, I smile at her as she takes my phone and hands it back to me. "Sorry about him, he doesn't know when to quit." she apologises, I nod, "I'm Rosalie Hale." she introduces, I felt a little shocked that she was being so warm to me shrug it off.

"Arcadia Swan, or Cada." I introduce, I look over at the Jeep to see four pairs of gold eyes looking still and smile at them again,

"Nice car." Rosalie compliments, I nod,

"Late birthday present." I shrug,

"I've never seen this type of Toyota before." I could see longing in her eyes,

"It's not meant to be out for a few years yet." I inform,

"Years?" she asks, I nod.

"My friend has connections." I explain, "It's a Toyota FT1, should be out by 2014." I could feel the shock from her at this bit of news, "You seem like a car lover."

"I am." She responds,

"How would you like to take a peek into the future?" she looked confused,

"Meaning?" I sigh,

"Under the hood." Suddenly she's nodding like a bobble head and Emmett is forgotten. I walk to the drives side and pull the hidden lever by the door and hear the hiss as it opens, Rosalie wastes no time and sets about getting it set up and admiring the engine. I walk back to her side.

"He's beautiful ain't he?" I ask,

"Stunning." A thought popped into my head and I hide a grin,

"I just wish I could find someone who'd do maintenance for him, I haven't gotten it sorted yet, I was thinking-" I was cut off,

"I'm good at mechanics, I wouldn't mind doing maintenance, as long as you're okay with it." I look at her with a shocked expression,

"You wouldn't mind?" she shakes her head, "How much do you charge?" she smiles.

"I don't, it's what I enjoy, it gives me something to do in my spare time." I nod,

"If you're sure?" she smiles, "Thank you Rosalie."

"Call me Rose."

"Hey have you forgotten me." I turn back to the voice of Emmett,

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I grin at his shocked face as Rose closes the hood laughing, she came back and took my phone from me, putting her number in,

"Who's your new friend?" Someone asks from the right, looking over I see four people again, it confused me slightly, Alice, Edward, Jasper and then there was a boy I didn't know with curly dirty blonde hair golden eyes and a boyish smile on his face. (Jeremy Sumpter.)

"Arcadia Obsidian Swan." Emmett introduced, I smile and wave, "Cad-a, this is my brother Edward and my sister Alice, Jasper, Rose's twin, and their little brother Jack." I tilt my head.

"You, Edward and Alice don't look alike though." he laughs,

"We're adopted, and the others are fostered." He explains, I nod my head, I was hugged by a brown haired pixie suddenly,

"We're going to be best friends." I gulp,

 _'She's the tiny terror.'_ I bite my lip, they were all extremely beautiful, more so than the book described, it took my breath away. The Bell rang and I closed the door to my car pushing it down and locking him before walking back,

"What class do you have?" I jumped at the slightly accented voice, southern but very subtle at the moment,

"Uh... AP Calc with Ms pots." I answer after a moment, he looked slightly disappointed but brushed it off.

"I think Emmett has that class." I groan,

"I'll never get any work done." He chuckles and I nearly melt at the sound. It's not like I need to go through school again anyway, I'd graduated once... That was why all my classes were Advanced Placement, but even then it was only like I was in a different year. Sighing I glance over at the human bear... well sortta, I hung my head and walked to him in defeat hearing more laughs.

"What's up?" Em asked,

"I'm in your Calculus class." I then have my arm linked through his and am being dragged, literally, towards the school building. This was going to be a difficult lesson. I look back at Rose and reach out my hand, "Save me!" I was met with more laughter. Damn.

 **XXX**

It was true, I hadn't gotten much work done, and what made it worse was I was sat next to him. Well it wasn't bad it was just that we couldn't stop snickering towards the end as we talked to each other and tried to make the other laugh fully to get them into trouble. I pulled out my time table,

 **AP English - Mr Larkner.**

"You have that with me and Alice." I jump slightly and see him looking over my shoulder,

"Another lesson with you?" I ask, "Is someone punishing me for something I didn't do?" his laughter boomed as he led me to English and again I was sat with him, only this time I was in the middle of him and Alice. She had asked to see my timetable, and when I had showed her she'd looked at it before attacking it with a sparkly gel pen, it now looked like this...

 ** _AP Calc - Ms Pots - Emmett_**

 ** _AP English - Mr Larkner - Alice/Emmett_**

 ** _AP Biology - Mr Morgan - Jasper/Rosalie_**

 ** _Lunch_**

 ** _AP Music - Mrs Nickleson - Jasper_**

 ** _AP Spanish - Mr Marks - Jack/Edward_**

 ** _P.E - Ms Beckett - Alice._**

Looking at my time table I was considering asking for a change in lesson, I had at least one Cullen in each class and I had a class alone with Jasper Hale.

 **XXX**

Biology wasn't to hard to find and I was sat with Rosalie and Jasper was next to her I was a little thankful for that as I would have been incredibly uncomfortable, I'd liked the character Jasper Hale in my old world, and had been hung up on him when I realized where I was, well to say that the seventeen years of my life, were enough for me to deepen those feelings would be the biggest understatement of the year. It was a calmer class than my previous two but there was still talking, Jasper seemed really relaxed which had me slightly confused but I said nothing knowing it could mess everything up if they knew I knew. Edward wouldn't meet Bella, Bella would want to go home, she would get killed by James, there was just so much depending on their meeting, and one wrong sentence from me could mess all of that up.

When the bell rang for lunch I packed everything away and grabbed my stuff, I'd tried to ditch the Hale's as I was feeling slightly overwhelmed but it proved useless as they stood behind me in line and after grabbing food the tray disappeared from my hand and Rose linked hers with mine leading me to her table. I looked back to see Jasper carrying my tray, I tried to protest but he brushed it off saying,

"It's fine." I pouted and felt slightly guilty that he had to carry my tray but Rose pulled a chair out for me and I took the hint taking a seat. Jasper set our trays down before turning his chair and straddling it, I could die happy from seeing an image that drool worthy. I could feel the stares of everyone in the canteen but ignored it picking up the piece of pizza bringing it to my lips and biting, I cringe swallow and drop the pizza back to the tray pushing it away,

"Is the food always this disgusting?" I ask, they laugh,

"We don't like to eat the stuff because it tastes bad." Jack I think answered.

"I don't blame you honestly." I shrug, I look at Edward, he had the mind reading gift maybe I could copy that... Slowly I reach out to him in my mind and I felt the gift it was a strange shape that I couldn't identify but it tasted like rasberries, sighing I lock my mind onto it and then I heard voices, bringing my hand up to my temple I rub it,

 _'Someone's sitting with the Cullen's.'_

 _'No way, she's not pretty enough for them.'_

 _'Damn they moved in on her first, now I'll never have a chance.'_

I picked one person, Edward... I looked over at him,

 _'Edward?'_ his head snapped over to me, _'Don't talk just think.'_

 _'What is she on about?'_ I smirk,

 _'I'm telling you to think instead of speak, or is your mind always this empty?'_ I watch, smirk still in place as his mouth dropped open... I tilt my head, _'What's the matter?'_

 _'How- I- you can read minds?'_ he asked,

 _'I can now, I've sort of copied your gift, I can copy any gift I want and I can erase the gift when I want.'_ I explain,

 _'Erase?'_ he asked raising his eyebrow, I shrug,

 _'If I don't want the gift I have copied then I can simply get rid of it, like throwing out old clothes.'_ he snorts at the description.

 _'Have you copied anyone else's?'_ he looked slightly panicked then.

 _'Relax, No I haven't copied Jasper's empathy, that much emotion would send me crazy around this many hormonal teenagers, but I have copied Alice's it will be extremely useful. Did you know she tastes like blueberries? You taste like Rasberries._ ' this information seems to ease the unsure look on his face making it clash with slight amusement, suddenly a hand appears in my face and they snap their fingers, I look over at Emmett who was attached to the hand.

"Yes Emmett?" I ask,

"What were you and Edward doing?" They were looking between Edward and I, I shrug,

"Having a conversation." they looked confused.

"But you weren't speakin'" a southern accent pointed out, I tap my temple,

"Who said anything about speaking, we were thinking." they gape like fish,

 _'You'd think they would have a more, oh I don't know, original reaction... Though plotting against Em will be great.'_ I muse and Edward grins,

"Anyway never mind that the bells about to go and I need to get to my car." I smiled, got up and dumped my tray before walking out to said car and opening the boot, pulling my guitar case out before closing the boot again. I leant on the car eyes closed with a sigh, god I wish she was here... I felt the weight of my guitar disappear and turn around coming face to chest with Jasper.

"I thought you would like some help." I sigh,

"Honestly Jasper you don't need to carry-" I was cut off,

"I said it's fine."

"But still..." He just shook his head and I slump my shoulders of course he'd be stubborn. I heard the bell ring "Shit." Jasper and I took off running, well I ran Jasper jogged at human speed...

 **XXX**

I'd had Mrs Nickleson sign my slip and took my seat on a sofa, Music wasn't your typical classroom, it was a room you'd expect to find in a collage common room or something, sofa's chairs beanbags and the like with a desk at the front of the classroom for the teacher, I knew instantly that I would love it here. Jasper sat next to me and that garnered a lot of glares, it was easy to ignore. He however wasn't, I would catch him staring at me often and I would smile and go back to the cords, I was the first to complete the cords, as I had learnt all of this already, eventually I got bored and started plucking other strings, thinking of a song I had heard on the film Treasure Planet.

Closing my eyes I let my fingers take control as I hummed the words quietly thinking of them,

 _I am a question to the world,_  
 _Not an answer to be heard,_  
 _Or a moment that's held in your arms,_

 _And what do you think you'd ever say,_  
 _I won't listen any way,_  
 _You don't know me,_  
 _And I'll never be what you want me to be..._

 _And what do you think you'd understand,_  
 _I'm a boy, No I'm a man,_  
 _You can't take me,_  
 _And throw me away..._

I started to slow the tempo before coming to a stop all together, _'The Goo Goo Dolls'_ was the name of the band but that was the only song I ever liked from them, then I noticed the silence and looked around everyone was staring at me. I felt heat crawl across my cheeks and looked down.

"Miss Swan?" I look over at my teacher,

"Yes?" I asked,

"Have you been playing the guitar long?" I nod.

"Just over ten years." I admit, it was true in this world but in truth it was twenty nine given mentally I was thirty six.

"So you're experienced then?" I nod again, "Any other instruments?" I smile,

"I've been playing the piano for three years." Suddenly the bell went off and I began to pack up placing my baby in his case before going to grab my bag, only to find it not there, looking over at Jasper he raises his brow, and I shake my head, "I've got Spanish, which you are not in." he shrugged.

"I'll walk you to class." I wanted to slam my head against the wall. Because that's basically what arguing with him would be like.

"Alrighty then." I walk out of class refusing to give him my guitar and glowering at him slightly, he's over a hundred years old, it's not like I'd ever win.

 **XXX**

I walked into Spanish bag in hand after being given it by the southern gentleman, a small smile on my face, getting Mr Marks to sign my slip I took a seat next to Jack and behind Edward, it was almost strange that I was in class with at least one of the Cullen's and not once had I seen them tense around me. Was it like with Elijah and Amy? I shake my head and look at the teacher, he was a fat balding middle aged man with grey hair and thick rimmed glasses, he didn't look like he possessed any Spanish blood but he talked fluently with a few mispronunciations that I was tempted to correct him on.

I answered any question thrown my way in perfect Spanish and talked to Edward and Jack getting to know the second as I never read anything about him. Needless to say our teacher hated me. Walking out of class laughing at his thoughts,

 _'Impertinent, know it all brat.'_ Apparently I had become Hermione Granger.

"I'm impressed, where did you learn Spanish?" Jack asked, I grin,

"I spent two months in Spain." I waved goodbye to them and headed to P.E meeting with Alice and being hugged by the pixie. We got to class I had Ms. Beckett sign the slip and we got on with the lesson, today was volleyball, one of my least favorite sports but I wasn't as clumsy as Bella, not by a long shot. Alice and I made an unbeatable team and pretty soon no one would take us on so we sat out for a while. We discussed clothes and the like before my vision faded out.

 _..._

 _The Cullen's house,_

 _Kitchen,_

 _Eight people,_

 _Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jack, Edward, Jasper... and the other two I suppose to be Carlisle and Esme._

 _And then I walk through the kitchen door._

 _..._

I gasp as I'm thrown back into the noisy present of people shouting orders at each other, Alice looked at me with a grin I gave back a hesitant smile.

Everyone seemed happy, they didn't care that I was in their house, that I was human. About ten minutes passed and neither of us mentioned what we saw, the bell rang and Alice and I went and got changed, I gave her a hug and walked out, guitar case and bag in hand before walking over to my car... Opening the boot I placed my things in and closed it.

 _'I'll scare her...'I_ i roll my eyes,

"Can I help you Emmett?" I ask turning to look at the human bear trying to sneak up on me with Rose just behind him, he gaped like a fish before glaring at me as I tapped my temple, "Don't try the impossible." I sang, Rose hugged me goodbye as did Alice, Emmett crushed me in a death grip, I waved goodbye to Edward, Jack and Jasper before getting into my car and getting the hell out of school heading home.

 **XXX**

There wasn't much to do as I got home. I didn't feel like playing my baby and dad was on duty so that took a Joy Ride out of the game, I couldn't visit the pack until I had gotten to know the Cullen's, cooking was out of the question as we had no ingredients. Bell's had just been putting the finishing touches on her room.

"Hey." I greet taking a seat on her bed,

"Hey, how was school?" I shrug,

"It was fine, I made a group of friends, though everyone does like to stare at the new girl." At this she let out a groan.

"Oh no." I smirk, my sister, never liking the spot light, and had a seriously low self esteem, I mean seriously, she was gorgeous and she never thought she was even remotely pretty...

 **XXX**

 **Okay that's this one done and now I'm heading to bed. 00:20 AM. And I got college tomorrow. (Or today depending on how you look at it.) So, Review. Follow and Favorite if you like this as it will mean a lot to me.**

 **Shadow OUT!**

 **XXX**


	4. Bella's First Day

**Okay so when I said I was going to sleep I meant it, but someone has something against me... Something of my parents caught fire outside so I was up until three...**

 **Any way. Away from that, You know the drill thanks for everything.**

 **Everything goes to it's respective owners blah blah blah.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **XXX**

The next few days were sunny, which means that I didn't see the Cullen's, Bella on her first day also made friends and forced me to sit at her table with them, everyone knew I sat with the Cullen's before and were a little awkward, still I didn't let that bother me. I made friends with Angela Webber... Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley annoyed the hell out of me and their thoughts were less than pleasing, Jessica more jealous and Mike was more focused on my looks and Bella's. I seriously considered castrating him. Erik Yorkie was a puppy, (Excuse the pun.) he trailed after Bella whenever he could and was oblivious to Angela's feeling's for him. He was also thinking sexual things though nothing as graphic as Mike. Lauren hated my guts for actually talking to Jasper as she had tried to on multiple occasions and he'd all but run in the opposite direction, much to my amusement. Tyler was a sweet boy and made a lot of jokes though sometimes he liked to piss Mike off a little to much.

My classes those days were boring, well not as bad as they could have been, everyone had gotten my number off of Rose and had been texting me all the time, Alice was thinking of planning a shopping trip, I think Rose convinced her to stay in the country instead of going to Paris or Milan, Edward had been talking about some piano compositions he liked and we compared. I was still getting to know Jack but I had found out he was good a sword fighting and that he was with Jasper before he met the Cullen's and Alice. Emmett had been sending me jokes, Rose was looking at car parts for my car even though I told her it was unnecessary. Jasper and I just talked about anything and everything, any and all subjects, though there was never anything supernatural, I didn't want to botch Bella and Edward meeting.

Finally it was cloudy and slightly rainy, I was skipping science to watch my sister in P.E it was amusing. Bella was dressed in gym clothes avoiding the ball like it was a missile, the other half of the court was a guys basketball game. My phone vibrated.

 **[Arc**

 **Where are you?**

 **x**

 **Rose.]**

I smile, Arc had been my new nickname between the Cullen's. Looking at my sister, she'd be great at dodge ball.

 **[Rose**

 **Watching my sister flunk P.E. It's funny.**

 **x**

 **Arc]**

"Block it, Chloe! Yeah! Good attack!" I snap back to the game infront of me at the sound of Jessica's loud voice, trying to encourage the players.

 **[Arc.**

 **Wish you hadn't, we miss you.**

 **x**

 **Rose.]**

I grin, Rose was okay once you got under her skin, she loved cars, shopping, children, her family and Emmett. Relate to that and in a few days she's your best friend. I look up in time to see the ball head towards Bells and closing her eyes she flails it away smacking Mike on the back of the head I snort.

 **[Rose**

 **Miss you guys to, say hey to Jasper for me.**

 **x**

 **Arc.]**

"Are you alright? I warned them not to make me play." Bella explained franticly, I walk over to her and throw my arm around her shoulder,

"And I told them twice." Bells grins at me and I wink at her, she told me I made her more confident.

"It's only a flesh wound." Mike grins as he assures her, she smiles back relieved, the bell rings and class is over.

"You're Isabella, right?" I smirk watching her cringe at her full name,

"Just Bella." She introduces, "I'm Mike. Newton." He returns, he'd already introduced himself once and I hold back a snort, what a dunce.

"I know Angela introduced us a little while ago." He stares at her a little to long for my liking and then thankfully Jessica came running over, Possessive and jealous by the look on her face and the venom in her thoughts, My phone vibrated against my hand making me jump.

 **[Arc**

 **He says hey back, sit with us at lunch?**

 **x**

 **Rose.]**

I roll my eyes and look back at the three younger teens, "She's got a great spike, doesn't she?" She smiles to Mike and I can tell she's going to say something I'm not going to like. "So, you're from Arizona, right? Aren't people supposed to be tan down there?" I grit my teeth and the blatant slight,

 **[Rose**

 **Are you giving me a choice?**

 **x**

 **Arc.]**

"That's why they kicked me out." Bells jokes, I let a grin take over my face,

"I however was kicked out for being in a few to many fights." it was partially true, I hadn't been kicked out but they let me study as I went travelling without a fight due to my tendency to get into fights. I won most of them, and the ones I lost i learnt from. Mike laughs thinking it's a joke, and because he does, Jessica does which in my opinion I pathetic. Bella just feels uncomfortable with the attention... My phone went off again.

 **[Arc**

 **Nope! Walk in with us.**

 **x**

 **Rose.]**

Sighing I put my phone away and hug Bells,

"I've got to meet up with some friends for lunch, I'll see you after school." She nods and I walk off to meet up with the clan of Vampire's I had grown to love over the period of a few days.

 **XXX**

I give everyone a hug and we pair up, Edward was gonna be a bit later, apparently he had to take a _'breather'_ in other words he went to hunt. I was fine with it though, Emmett and Rose go in first, they were the perfect couple, she was model beautiful and beyond, making any girl who saw her green with envy, and he was buff and playful, what the guys dreamed of being to catch girls. We all walked in after them, I was with Jasper, I look around and see everyone looking again and the I see Bella, using my gift I tap in on my friends hearing to hear what they say.

"Who are they?" I heard Bella whisper,

"The Cullen's." Angela sighs, "Your sister as well but you know that."

"Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago." Jess told her, gossiping, I roll my eyes,

"They kinda keep to themselves." Angela informed, "Well, mostly, they talked to Arcadia right off the bat. As soon as she was in the car park within a few minutes they were all around her."

"But they're all together. Like, together together. The blonde girl, Rosalie, one of your sister's best friends, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett... They're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." I snort and the other's look at me, I wave them off as Jasper takes my tray from my hands, I reach over and try to grab it, "...And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird..." Jack spun Alice around as they walked on, I had to smile they were great for each other, she was short and perky ( **Scarily so...** ) he was tallish and could keep her entertained but was playful as well. "She's with Jack, the curly haired surfer boy." I grin.

I could see it he did have a slightly tanned complexion and the curls really brought the look together. I try grabbing my tray again but he lifts it higher,

"Jasper." I moan,

"I've told you it's fine, stop arguein' darlin'" I shudder slightly, that Texan accent and the name gave me chills.

"The one with your sister is Jasper, he's been around her whenever he can, he walks her to class and always carry her stuff, even though she's against it. I think he's gonna end up going out with her." I look away from the Cullen's and out the window to hide my embarrassment. "Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker. You could loose your sister to them." I smile, from what I knew of Carlisle he was kind gentle and did everything he could for his family and friends. We took our seats and Jasper set my lunch down, sighing I take the sandwitch and bite it screwing my face up.

"God this stuff gets worse every time I eat it." I moan pushing the tray away, I looked at their faces and saw the concern, I waved them off, "I'm fine, I'll eat when I get home."

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela suggested with a dreamy voice. I heard Bella laugh and was glad, she seemed to be making friends, I knew that she would but things can change so easily and I wanted to make sure everything went as it was supposed to. I heard the gasp from her and look at her, she was looking at the door and I follow her gaze to the last Cullen, Edward.

"Who's he?" She questioned, forced calmness in her voice,

"That's, Edward Cullen." I look at my mind reading buddy as he looks over at the girls, spooking them, I watched the confusion pass across his face and then I watch my sister turn away. "He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care." I grin,

 _'Reject.'_ my more malicious side taunts, I quickly throw a shield up as he looks over at me, the voice was a lot more different than my own, it could cause a problem.

It was everything I have never done, every choice I could make and every choice I hadn't. "...Anyway, don't waste your time." Jessica tells her,

"I wasn't planning on it." Bella assures her, _'Lie.'_ Edward sits down with us and I smile. _'Hey.'_ he smiles in return and looks at Bells again. He stared at her outright now with a frustrated expression. I could tell it made her uneasy, lightly kicking him in the leg so as not to injure myself he looks back at me, _'Ease off you're scaring her.'_ my voice was a slight snarl but he nods and and goes back to looking at the table. I could feel the tenseness in the air and looked around, looking at each of them, they were all in variable pain from what I could see in their eyes and then I looked at Jasper. Glancing around the room.

Was it worth it?

I look around at all the people in the canteen and then around at the Cullen's once more before sighing. Me and my empathy, I shake my head irony taking a strange twist, closing my eyes I focus on Jasper reaching out to his mind and finding the shape, there were both sharp and smooth edges, and it tasted like honey I lick my lips subconsciously and feel emotions rip through me. I could only pick out a few from the rush...

 _Happiness, Calmness, Anxiety, Humour, Concern_ and then the one at the for front, the one that was strongest, and closest. _Bloodlust._ I hear a thump and open my eyes, only to be met with grey and a dull throb, my head had hit the table. I shake my head and pick through the ones I had felt, zeroing in on calmness I focus and it takes a few tries, at first I could only make myself feel incredibly calm and then I felt some of my- their bloodlust relax, become less prominent.

"How the hell do you manage this?" I groan, I felt confusion, I push happiness around and the revert to calmness,

"Practice." A southern drawl answer's and I let out another groan, would it be possible to locate and isolate one feeling? I kept my focus on the calm and tried to block everything, like I do with Edwards gift. And then all I felt was calm.

"This is really strange."

"Hey Arc?" I turn,

"Yes Em?"

"I've been meaning to ask, who's your best friend. It's me right, I was the first one to talk to you." I smile slightly as after that last comment there were resounding _'hey's'_ from the table.

"It's obviously me, we love fashion." Was Alice's retort, "And I saw her first."

"I saw her at the same time as you and I can speak to her without having all of you listening in." Edward countered,

"No way. It's me, we both love cars." Rose denied,

"Arc and I talk all the time on the phone so it's gotta be me." Jack retorted smugly,

"Now that's hardly fair, me and Arc both do music and we talk all the time." Jasper cut in,

"Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm not a shiny new toy! Who say's any of you are my best friend I have friends outside of your family you know." I see Kayleigh in my minds eye and smile softly,

"Who is she?" my head snaps up and I look at Edward slamming my shield up,

"An old friend, I haven't seen her in a life time. We used to get into all sorts of trouble together." I wasn't technically lying, I hadn't seen her since before I was born into this world, we did get into trouble for starting food fights and the like. The bell goes and I stand up dump my tray and head out to my car before Jasper can follow. I needed to breath a little, have a human moment.

Reaching my car I lean my head against the roof and take a deep breath, Kayleigh... Why couldn't she be here with me? I shouldn't even be alive! Instead I'm alive, with a sister from a fictional book where vampires werewolves and shape shifters are real, and because of my association to my sister I'm in the middle of it all. I love Izzy dearly, my knowledge of the supernatural was a danger to her and the Cullen's, in a way I was already as good as dead. My phone rang knocking me from my self loathing thoughts and I answered it.

"Hello?"

 _ **"Hello, my dear."**_ I smile,

"What are you doing calling me?" I ask,

 ** _"Checking in on our favorite human."_**

"I'm fine old friend." I heard the disapproving hum,

 ** _"It's not a good trait, lying that is."_** I drop my head,

"Can't blame a girl for trying, thinking of long lost friends can get you down." I shrug even though he can't see,

 _ **"Do we need to come down a visit, Arcadia?"**_ I shake my head rapidly.

"No! No no no, you can't come here." I blurt, the last thing i needed was them coming to Forks of all places.

 ** _"Why ever not?"_**

"Two reasons actually, reason one, you both have piss poor impulse control." He chuckled, "And well reason two is simple, you old, like unbelievably old honey."

 ** _"You've turned into such a cheeky young girl."_** I smile,

"I always have been, it's just before I met you I had self preservation instincts."

 _ **"I suppose... I hear you have a new car."**_ I roll my eyes at the disgust in his voice,

"Yes I do, I tried for hours to get him to take it back but it was wasted time, still I love my boy." I hear the late bell ring, "I have to go, I'm late for music."

 _ **"Very well, do check in once in a while wont you my dear."**_

"I will Vlad, send Stef my love, I'll see you soon." I hang up and grab my guitar from the boot and run into the building Kayleigh not far from my mind. Walking the halls I head towards music class, there had to be an isolated room in there, I wanted to work separate today. Opening the door I head for the desk.

"Hi Miss. sorry I'm late. I dropped my keys under my car and had to get them before coming here." She looks at me with a smile,

"Well then dear try to be more careful next time alright?" I nod,

"Is there a separate room here? I want to play a little without prying ears." I explain, she nods and points to a door right at the back, I by Jasper and he raises his hand.

"Mrs Nickleson do you mind if I sit in with Arcadia?" I sigh, she looked unsure and furrowed her brow her glasses on the end of her nose,

"I suppose there's no harm in it, as long as you get some work done Mister Hale." Jasper nodded and stood up Guitar in hand and headed over to me as I walked into the room.

"You a'right?" he asked,

"I'm fine." I reply,

"You're lyin'." he stated, "Anger, regret, remorse, Self-" I cut him off sharply,

"I know my own feelings Jasper I don't need them listed to me." at his look of slight hurt I drop my shoulders, "I'm sorry, I've just got..." I trail off as I felt myself pulled from the room and I gasp,

 _..._

 _Bella was sitting in a classroom. Biology? Edward was there... and then suddenly he wasn't the classroom was filled with blood and bodies. Bella was trying to get away but he caught her and sunk his teeth into her neck._

 _"No!"_

 _The scene changed, we were at home, dad was dead on the ground, Bella and I were in a corner, she was a mess, I was in front of her, but his eyes were black and then he lunged._

 _..._

I shoot forward in shock as I'm in another room, I close my eyes I didn't want to see anymore.

"Arc? Arcadia? Easy darlin' easy." I opened my eyes and I was looking into gold eyes that were filled with worry. "What did you see?" I had my emotions going out of control, worry, fear, anxiety, anger, terror... But once again, no bloodlust...

"Why can't I feel bloodlust from you?" I mutter, I slapped my hand over my mouth and shook my head, "Never mind I said that, Edward is in Biology with my sister and she's his blood singer, he's thinking of different ways to get to her, slaughtering the class, going to our home and killing dad..." I pull my phone from my bag and find Edward's number.

 **[Edward,**

 **Don't kill my sister, stop breathing get out fast.**

 **Arc.]**

I sigh and lean back in my chair, my cover was blown... I could only hope they would give me a chance to explain before they jumped town. After a few moments of trying to calm down and Jasper helping my phone buzzed.

 **[Arc**

 **See you after school.**

 **x**

 **Alice.]**

I shake my head, what was she on about? Another text comes through and Alice's makes more sense.

 **[Arc**

 **Do you want to come over today?**

 **x**

 **Rose]**

Shaking my head I smile, of course Alice knew,

 **[Rose**

 **Will it be alright with your parents?**

 **x**

 **Arc]**

I looked at Jasper,

"How long have you known?" my phone went off again,

 **[Arc**

 **They're fine with it, they've been wanting to meet you, we talk about you all the time.**

 **x**

 **Rose.]**

I smile,

 **[Rose/Alice**

 **See you after school then.**

 **x**

 **Arc]**

the Bell went a few moments later and I look back at the man infornt of me,

"I'll tell you when I get to your place." I got up grabbed my guitar case and made for the door, I head for the Office, it was a half day today due to teacher training.

 **XXX**

 **And that's that. See you for the next one.**

 **Shadow OUT!**


	5. The Glass House

**I've been reading Katherine Swan by _IAmNotAnIgnoramus_ It's great and I'm editing this after reading her newest chapter. Those of you who haven't read it, go do that after this!**

 **Anyway you know the drill. I own nothing all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

I got to the office and was hit with a fuck ton of bloodlust, Edward stiffened obviously smelling my sister's blood, and turned towards her, I cringed as images of him sinking his teeth into her flashed across his mind.

 _'You do that and I swear to god I'll kill you myself.'_ his head snaps to me, _' Tell her you'll put up with the class and then walk out of the school.'_ my voice was dark, it was malicious and I knew it, it was a mix of the voice I had never listened to and my own dark voice protecting my family. I watched Bella hug herself and the I felt cold fear emanating from her.

"I'll just... endure it." he chokes out, I sigh and watch as he walks out of the door. I watched as her eyes welled with tears and then I felt anger roll from her as she forced them back. "Jerk." she mutters, I watch her give the slip to the receptionist and then I make myself known.

"Izzy?" she looks round at me,

"Hey Tink." I smile,

"What's up?" I ask,

"Do I smell?" she questioned, I laugh and shake my head,

"Yes of strawberries. Why?"

"Well Edward Cullen was acting strange in Biology covering his nose and trying to sit as far away from me as possible." I shake my head again,

"Honey, Edwards just been in a mood recently, frustrated." I assure her, it's not like I can say _'Hey don't worry Izzy he just wants to suck the blood from your body and kill you.'_ yeah that would go over so well. We walk out the door and I walk with her to the truck sending waves of calm to her, it was still a little difficult but I understood the basics, "Hey I won't be home till late tonight." I tell her,

"Why?" she asked curiously,

"I'm heading over to the Cullen house for dinner tonight." I watched her cringe at the mention of Cullen, and bite back a smile, if only she cringed for the right reason... I squeeze her shoulder "Don't worry he'll be fine the next time you see him." I promised her. I hugged her and turned to my car, Edward and Jasper were standing outside it. I look at Edward and throw him my keys, he could use a good ride to blow off steam.

 _'You put one mark on her and I will dismantle you and make sure all the kings men can't put you together again.'_ I smile sweetly as he grins and heads to the driver side, I got in back and Jasper was in beside me. There was a clear path to the exit and he took it, as soon as he hit the road he was doing seventy and heading for a forest road.

 _'Maybe it is like them then? I mean they said that they didn't want to sink into my corroded artery.'_

"So how long have you known?" Jasper asked, repeating his question from music,

"About you?" I clarify,

"Yes." I shrug,

"I've known since I saw you. Though you are the first group of golden eyes I've met, I know of one other clan but I've never met them." I explain,

"Wait first group of golden eyes? So what, you know human drinkers?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, I've known about vampires all my life, I went travelling when I turned sixteen and visited a few places, I gained a fair few friends of your kind." I say unconcerned.

"And they just let you leave?" I laugh loudly,

"I've come across vampire's whenever I went somewhere new, they all find me because of my... scent? Yeah, they say it smells good but they don't want to consume it." I pause for a moment before glancing at both of them, "Is it the same for your family?" Jasper nods.

"It's why Emmett talked to ya, you were parked just next to us, but we didn't want ta kill ya, it was strange." I nod,

"Out of curiosity, as I have never asked my friends, what exactly does my scent smell like?" they both laugh and I look out the window we were driving through the woods so we weren't that far away.

"You've never asked?" I shake my head,

"I'm friends with human drinkers. Asking them that was inviting them to take a bite." I said it so calmly I felt the slightly disturbed aura coming from them,

"You talk about this like you don't care what they do." I shake my head at Edwards comment, I'm doing that a lot nowadays.

"I don't like that they feed off of humans, I mean criminals are okay but even then I don't think it's right all the time, but you get to know the person instead of the predator and you find some pretty decent people. They have to live as well." I continue to stare out of the window, "Anyway we're off topic, what does my scent smell like?"

"It's a mix of things really, there's orange, peach and what smells like fire lilies, it's appetizing in itself but it doesn't make me want to kill you." Jasper explained,

"Instead of what Edward want's to do, you know, my sister being his La Tua Cantante or blood singer."

"You sure know your history." I shrug as we pull up to the house and exit the car taking my keys back from Edward and following them into the house. It was far more beautiful than described and what was shown on the film, it was a hundred times better really. I heard their musical voices from the kitchen and as I looked in I felt slightly uncomfortable, this was a family, I had my own, I didn't want to intrude.

I wasn't given a choice when the tiny terror grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the room,

"Alice." I yelped slightly, I was free of her hand a few seconds before I was in a bear hug off the ground and being squeezed the life out of,

"It's so great that you know, it means you can hang out with us all the time." Emmett boomed,

"Emmett, Humans need air." I gasp out, he set me down quickly and I scowl at him as I try to get my lungs working in the right order. There was a resounding crack as I was hugged by another person, Rose had hit Em over the head and Jack hugged me. I snort as Emmett whines and Rose sends me a smile, I pull away from Jack and turn to the two more adult looking people in the room.

"Hello dear, my name is Esme." I smile at the beautiful brunette, she was kind and motherly her emotions were that of love and curiosity. "And this is my husband Carlisle." I shake their hands politely,

"Arcadia Swan, Cada or Arc as this lot have taken to calling me." I smile, "If I know my town information, then you're a doctor at the hospital, Mr Cullen?"

"Carlisle, please, and yes, how did you know?" he asked.

"My father is chief of police and I visit every summer so I know the basics of the town. And given your species what you do is a miracle itself." I compliment,

"Alice did warn me that you know of what we are and I can't help but wonder how you came across us." I smile again, I could feel the curiosity rolling off of almost everyone in the room.

"When I was a kid, well I suppose we're all kids to you, but I was around seven when I started doing strange things, I had met a woman and she could make things float in the air, no tricks, no strings, I felt a circular shape from her and she tasted something like Ozone, I just latched onto that and then one night when I was scared there was a lightning storm, and my anxiety caused a few small objects to float in the air -" I was cut off by a bell sound and Esme was at the stove taking a pot from one of the rings and tipping it into a bowl, setting it on the counter.

"I know that it might be a little early but I cooked Italian if you were hungry." she was hesitant, I grin,

"I'm a growing girl with a love of Italian food, I could always eat." I took a seat and grabbed a fork ignoring the stares from the eight people in the room, tasting the first bite I moaned, "Italian, home made cheese, wine, and a few herbs." I continued eating,

"You know the recipe?" I nod.

"I was in Italy for a while and when you're there you learn to pick apart the ingredients. Besides I love making this at home." It took me a total of seven minute and forty six seconds to clear the plate and I had to convince myself that licking the plate would be rude. "I really don't think I've met a better cook. Though on my personal opinion I would have added a few more drops of wine to make it more prominent." I decided that, if I knew their secret they could know mine. So the dishes began to float over to the sink and began to get washed and set on the draining board.

"Fascinating." Carlisle breathed,

"I have an under developed gift for copying any gift I desire, if I don't want the gift I can later erase it from my use." I offered in explanation.

"So you have copied others?" he asked, I nod,

"I have quite the arsenal of gifts under my sleeve though they are weak, if I were to be turned they would either strengthen immensely. Or I'd loose them and have to build my collection up again. " I pause, "The reason I know of your species is because I have come across many of your kind after I turned sixteen and decided to travel. I've told Edward and Jasper that you are the first group of golden eyes I have met."

"Would you perhaps be able to tell me the gifts you have copied?" Carlisle asked,

"I'll write them down at some point for you." I offer...

 **XXX**

I spent hours at the Cullen house interacting with everyone, I was beating Em at guitar hero, planning shopping trips with Rose and Alice, Joking with Edward and Jasper, as well as talking about my favorite composers and Jack was laughing at Emmett for losing to a girl. Carlisle had asked me a few questions on my abilities and when I had offered to write them down it was like he was a kid on Christmas. Esme was...

 _..._

 _There was a house in the snow Edward was there..._

 _three blonde women,_

 _Two with brown hair,_

 _All had golden eyes._

 _The Denali clan?_

 _..._

"You're leaving." I whisper looking away from the screen and at Edward, in that moment Carlisle and Esme were back in the room and everyone was looking at the boy in question,

"I can't control myself around her, I'll leave, get more control." he said.

 _'He won't come back.'_ my shield slams in place,

 _'I don't need to hear from you! Least of all now so crawl back inside that deep dark pit you came from.'_ I snarl, _'He will come back I've seen it... I've read it.'_

 _'And you could have changed that, you didn't die.'_ it taunted, sighing pushed her away and locked her in a box. After a few minutes he went upstairs and brought down a bag of clothes.

"I'll come back." he assured, looking directly at me, I cringe guess he heard.

"You'll be back in a week." Alice and I say at the same time, he looked between us uncertainty radiating from him,

"No more." I add on, we followed him to the garage and he put the bag in the boot, he hugged everyone.

"See you in a week Tink." I groan as he says this,

"You heard that?" he nods,

"How'd you get the name?" I wink,

"I'll tell you when you get back." he shook his head and got in the car. We watched him drive off and I look at the clock it was coming up to eight 'O' clock, "I think I should get back myself, it's getting late."

"But what about our game." Emmett moans, I grin.

"I'll finish kicking your ass when I come around next." this caused everyone to laugh as he grumbled under my hearing range. I hug everyone and get in my car driving home.

 **XXX**

I got home rather quickly and got out of my car heading inside, I called out a _'Hey'_ as I walked in and headed for the kitchen, Bella was sat at the table with a cup of tea.

"How was dinner?" She asked,

"It was amazing, you know that pasta dish you and mum made me make when I got back from travelling." Sh nodded enthusiastically,

"Yeah that was amazing, you could sell that at a world class restaurant." I could just see the drool falling from her mouth,

"Well anyway Esme, that's Mrs Cullen, she made that and it was gorgeous I mean I wanted to lick the plate." I sigh, "And their house, oh Izzy it's beautiful, I mean I would kill to have a house like that. And Mr. Cullen was so insightful and very curious." she smiles, I hadn't often talked like this and I guessed she liked it, we talked for a few more minutes before I went back out to the car to grab my guitar, however it started raining, I looked up at the sky and just stood there, I loved the feeling of the rain, it was cold but soothing. Without really paying attention to what I was doing my feet started to move on their own and then before I knew it, I was dancing, spinning, jumping, just splashing. I giggled to myself, this was the only time I could be care free. Water was probably my favorite element, followed by fire and then earth and air.

Finally I stopped moving and grabbed my guitar from the boot locking the car I headed inside for a shower, well a warmer one than I had just had...

 **XXX**

 **Another chapter finished, I think Arcadia's a Mary-Sue (Shudder.) Nothing I can do now, but I hope you stick around.**

 **Shadow OUT!**

 **XXX**


	6. Vision

**Hello eveyone!**

 **And away we go.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

I was sitting in the window, guitar in my lap as I strummed cords off the top of my head, wearing a pair of silk blue PJ pants and a matching top. Suddenly there was a knock and I look to the hatch, it hadn't come from there... Looking the opposite way I saw a pair of gold eyes looking at me, I simply blink and put my guitar to the side unlocking the window and head to the my draw taking out a towel. He steps through and I throw him said towel to dry his hair.

"Not a fan of the rain?" I question with a smirk,

"No but you are." I tilt my head, I am a... I felt my blood rush as I realized,

"You saw me in the rain?!" he nods and I can feel the amusement, I roll my eyes,

"Why on earth were you watching me in the rain?" I watched him looked away, if he was human I'm sure he'd have been blushing.

"I followed to make sure you got home alright and then I saw ya start to dance." he admitted. I nod, "You seem to like the rain."

"I do." I answer,

"You seem more at peace with yourself, free." I laugh though it's forced.

"I've always loved the rain, it washes away the stress. Makes you forget."

"What could you possibly want to forget" I wince and grin before I shrug flippantly,

"Embarrassing birthdays?" he chuckles,

"You act older than you are." I try my hardest to not react, I wanted to laugh and cry simultaneously.

"Everyone calls me an old soul. And I could say the same to you." I wanted to move this conversation elsewhere, looking back out the window I smile as the rain fell down the window.

"I suppose you got me there Darlin'." He pauses for a moment, "What were you doin' before I came?"

"I was just messing with some cords." he looks around at the room as I say this,

"Your gifted with music then?"

"No just had a lot of practice, I started at seven." in both worlds... I shake my head,

 _'How does it feel to lie to a friend?'_ the voice snarled,

 _'Terrible, but then if it wasn't then you wouldn't be here. And I'd be a lot better off.'_ I snap back, I was in no mood for her.

 _'Are you going to be able to lie to them your whole life? You can't keep saying that you saw it from the Pixie freaks visions.'_ I bite back a snarl, I'll tell them eventually. If I don't end up dead before... I shake my head again and look back at the honey blonde Texan in front of me.

"How many songs have you played? Any you've written by yourself?" I smile at the rapid fire, he really was a great man when he wasn't being hounded with bloodlust. I reach over to my cabinet drawer and pull out a blue folder handing it to him,

"I don't keep track of how many I play and there should be a few of my own in there somewhere." I look back out the window at the rain. I let my mind clear just watching the patterns of the rain and then a piece of paper is under my nose. I snap back to look at Jasper and then down at the paper,

"Can you sing this one for me?" I frown,

"I would love to but... well that's a piano piece, I don't have a piano nor a keyboard." he looked and felt well and truly disappointed, I take the folder from him and spot a song that really reminded me of him, "I will play you this one though." I picked up my guitar and got comfortable, I brought my left leg up and stretched my right so it was resting on his legs settling my guitar on it. I strummed the opening cords and tapped my fingers against the wood to make the drums.

'You better take it form me,  
That boy is like a disease,  
You're running you're trying,  
Your trying to hide and your wondering why you cant get free,

He's like a curse, he's like a drug,  
You get addicted to his love,

You wanna get out but he's holding down,  
cause you can't live without one more touch,

He's a, good time cowboy casanova,  
Leaning up against the record machine,  
He looks like a cool drink of water,  
But he's candy coated misery,

He's the devil in disguise,  
A snake with blue eyes,  
and he only comes out at night,  
gives you feelings that you don't want to fight,  
you better run for your life.

I see that look on your face,  
you ain't hearing what i say,  
So i'll say it again cause i've been where you been,  
and i know how it is,  
you can't get away.

Don't even look in his eyes,  
He'll tell you nothing but lies,

And you want to believe, you want me too see it,  
so listen to me and take my advise,

He's a, good time cowboy casanova,  
leaning up against the record machine,  
he looks like a cool drink of water,  
but he's candy coated misery,

He the devil in disguise,  
a snake with blue eyes,  
and he only comes out at night,  
gives you feelings that you don't want to fight,  
you better run for your life.

Run, run away,  
don't let him mess with your mind,  
he'll tell you anything you wanna hear,  
he'll break your heart,  
but just remember,

he's a, good time cowboy casanova,  
leaning up against the record machine,  
he looks like a cool drink of water,  
but he's candy coated misery,

He's the devil in disguise,  
a snake with blue eyes,  
and he only comes out at night,  
gives you feelings that you don't want to fight,  
you better run for your life.

Oh, you better run for your life!  
Oh you better run for your life!'

I strummed the last few cords and smile,

(I don't own the song, rights go to Carrie Underwood.)

I'd written this song with him in mind, I mean I'd liked him when I read the books, and then I watched the movie and I was infatuated, reading the rest of the books like Eclipse where he takes a bigger role was a huge bonus for me, and then after coming here?

I thought about him constantly, I knew I couldn't have anything with him, he was with Alice, he was meant to be... I'd tried other relationships but they had never felt right, they never lasted long, I was comparing them to someone I had only ever dreamed about and it wasn't fair. He was perfect... I didn't string them along, I always ended it after that started happening. But then I had met him, heard his voice, gotten to know him, and those feeling that had been boiling over for twenty years or so, they turned into something I would hope was love. And this feeling was pretty damn deep.

"That was great." I snap my head up in surprise of the object of my thoughts having forgotten momentarily he had been there,

"It's not much." I shrug, and it wasn't music came to me like breathing, I never got tired of it.

"It really is, your voice is stunning." I blushed and looked away. "You have any others?" I looked at the other pile again as I realised that his hand was stroking my calf, I flicked through and nodded, taking a breath I closed my eyes and let the instinct take over again.

 _'The door opens,_  
 _and before me is eternity,_  
 _a voice calls from so far away,_  
 _someone smooths down my hair,_  
 _Who are you?_

 _My flute sings of a land my heart so wishes for,_  
 _where time and my feelings pass by,_  
 _I don't want any friends, (That's a lie)_  
 _I don't even need myself, (It's the truth,)_

 _Footprints i leave behind,_  
 _washed away..._

 _The night is mysterious,_  
 _it conceals the truth,_  
 _invited by the moon, darkness throughout, the sky,_

 _The night's violet tears fall like then rain,_  
 _as the sky cries for, me.'_

(Rough English translation of a Japanese song I'd heard from an Anime, All rights to owners.)

I put the guitar aside and looked back a him.

"Really you have a gift for music." he complimented, I grin slightly,

"I'm sure with your years of experience your quite good yourself." he hums at my comment,

"I can play yes, but I don't particularly enjoy it like you and Edward seem to. I enjoy listening but I've never found comfort in playing." I tilt my head,

"Then why on earth are you taking music class?" I demand, I loved music, why would he join a class he didn't fully enjoy?

"Alice told me at the start of the year that something interesting would happen in that class for me." he shrugs, I could feel his intense gaze on me and I rolled my eyes, Alice of course she saw me coming.

Our talk went on for while, we talked about all sorts, our favorite things, time periods, films, hobbies. Anything and everything, we didn't run out of things to talk about, I enjoyed his presence and with every moment I got to know him I could feel those feelings becoming more. I'd put up my shield a long time ago, controlling your own emotions when you can feel someone else's and they in turn feel yours is impossible so it was just easier. He'd managed to weasel out how I got the nickname Tink and then set about looking over my room. I was happy, peaceful, for the first time in months. And then it came crashing down.

Everything faded...

 _..._

 _... A blurry but terrified face, sweat dripping, breathing short sharp gasps of air, desperate not to make a sound,_

 _Crouched in a dark corner. A shadow moving to fast to make out goes past, turning around, another shadow, also to fast, and then running._

 _Up flights of stairs, a harsh light, running as fast as humanly possible._

 _My view changes and I'm someone else, I feel different emotions, glee, hunger, malicious joy..._

 _Running, jumping, climbing further up closer to the hunt._

 _I'm back with the terrified person._

 _Running desperately, looking over a shoulder terror even more pronounced, and then bolting through a door. Grisham Mill._

 _Loosing footing, tripping, falling through the railing, and stopping._

 _A hand holding the shirt, yanked out of sight, screams choked short as blood splatters and a burning sensation blurs through my neck._

 _..._

I strangle a scream as I return to my room, I clawed at my neck, an intense searing pain, slowly the pain lessens and I feel panicked but safe.

"Arc. Arc! Arcadia! Calm down Darlin' you're fine, nothin's gonna get ya, I won't let them." I calm to his gentle hushing, "What did you see Arc?" the voice asks,

"Running, terror, shadows moving to fast, light, then there's running jumping climbing but it's feels different, they like it, glee, hunger, they find it funny." I spat, "Terror again, falling, it's Grisham Mill, then there's pulling a scream cut short and blood, lots of blood and a burning pain in my neck." my breathing had calmed down. But I hadn't stopped shaking. "I- I could feel the emotions, can Alice, do that?" I was leaning on his chest. I heard him rumble as he spoke,

"No, she only see's the path people are on when they are on it, she doesn't feel what she's seeing." he deep voice was a comfort, I knew he could protect me.

"Maybe it has to do with your gift of empathy, in a way in the visions I am there I can feel what they do because of the gifts I possess." he hums in response before picking me up and carrying me to my bed lying me down. Before he could leave I grabbed his hand, "Can you stay?" I felt pathetic, really I did, I sounded like a child. "Just until I fall asleep?"

"Sure Darlin'." he layed down beside me and I curled closer to him, I felt a wave of lethargy wash over me and I glare at him sleepily,

"Not fair." I moan, I drifted off to the sound of his warm chuckle.

 **XXX**

I woke up the next morning feeling well rested, I hadn't dreamt of my past and I felt good waking up. I did however feel some confusion that wasn't my own, looking around I see Jasper looking at me with a frown,

"What?" I ask tilting my head,

"I was tryin' to make sure you slept and I just couldn't. I couldn't project sleep onto you anymore." I grin,

"I've always risen with the sun, nothing keeps me asleep past six unless I want to, not even you." he chuckled and I realised he was still in the same clothes as yesterday. "You didn't go home." it wasn't a question, it was a statement, he shrugged,

"You're an interesting sleeper." I bury my head in the pillow under my head,

"What did I say?" I groan,

"Nothing you just make a lot of facial expressions." I slump, it's not so bad then, getting up I crawl out of bed and head over to the wardrobe going through my outfits, I grabbed a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans a white strap top and a pair of brown leather ankle boots, putting them down I roll my neck and hear a pop and sigh in satisfaction. I looked at the man in my room, "You need to go home and get dressed, Alice will have my head if you turn up to school in the same clothes as the day before." he laughs but doesn't move, "Also I have to change so scoot." I make a move motion and faster than my eyes can see he's gone and my window was open. I grin and set about getting dressed dragging my clean clothes on and heading down stairs. Reaching the kitchen I hug Bella, "Morning Izzy."

"Morning Tink, hey you missed mums call last night." I hum,

"She loose her phone yet?" I ask,

"No her phone charger apparently ran away screaming." I bark out a laugh as I grab a bowl of rice crispies and sprinkle sugar on the top before sitting at the table with her, we chatter for a minute, then the door knocked, I look mournfully at my cereal before getting up Bella laughing all the way and opening the door to... None other than Jasper Hale. I raised my eyebrow as I saw what he was carrying, two black helmets, bike helmets,

"I was hoping you'd ride with me today." I laugh and nod stepping aside to let him in, I felt him stiffen at my sisters scent and squeeze his shoulder doing what I could to lessen the bloodlust he was feeling, "Come on, I'm eating breakfast."

I walk back into the kitchen and take the helmets from him setting them on the side before taking my seat again,

"Izzy this is Jasper Hale, Jazz this is Bella, my younger sister." I introduce taking a bite of my cereal and moaning at the taste of food in my mouth,

"It's nice to meet you Jasper." Bella smiles and waves awkwardly, Jasper although stiff was able to look relaxed,

"You as well, Bella." It was strained I'm not gonna lie, Bella left first in her truck and we just sat and talked more, looking at the clock I realise it's half past eight and run up to my room with the promise of being quick, I ran some moose through my hair making the curls look a little wavy and grabbed my brown leather jacket from the back of my chair grabbing my black bag and running back down.

"Ready!" I call grabbing a helmet and rushing for the door, the sight that greeted me I was more than happy to die for, him straddling a Harley Davidson VRSC, the picture was... Well I'm just surprised I wasn't in a dead faint. Shaking my head I put the helmet on and climbed on behind him winding my arms around his waist, there was a roar as the engine came to life and then we were off down the street at high speed.

 **XXX**

 **And another...**

 **Shadow OUT!**

 **XXX**


	7. A Trip to the Hospital

**I'm running out of creative ways to greet you all... Never mind you know the drill.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

Pulling into the parking lot, Jasper pulled up next to Emmett's Jeep and shut the engine off, all eyes were on us, sighing I pulled off my helmet and shook my hair out as it had become a mess I then get off the bike, tucking the helmet under my arm and headed to the Cullen's, Emmett bear hugged me, Rose gave me a quick squeeze before the tiny terror attacked me and Jack had to pull her off of me giving my shoulder a squeeze. I looked around the parking lot and saw my sister sitting on a table book on her lap, Jess, Angela, Mike and Erik were kicking a ball around and waved for her to join, she declined and waited for a confrontation that wouldn't came this week. I shake my head, giving Jazz a quick hug I jumped on Emmett's back for a piggy back ride to class waving at everyone goodbye as they laughed at our antics, I screamed when he took off running at a human sprint.

"Emmett YOU ASS!"

I sat through Calculus with Emmett as we messed around, we got our work done and told jokes to each other for the rest of the lesson, I had another piggy back ride to English and Alice tried to convince me to go shopping in Milan, I declined, adamantly. Emmett and I laughed as she pouted. I hugged them goodbye and ran to Biology and couldn't help but think of Bella sitting at her desk alone waiting for Edward to walk in so she could chew him out. Rose then distracted me with talk of what she was doing to her convertible and Jasper listened in sometimes asking me questions at random though never on topic.

At lunch I sat with the Cullen's we talked and laughed, I would look over at Bell's sometimes and give her a smile, she'd return it and look back at her friends only to stare again in a few minutes. I rubbed my temples as I heard quite a few less than savoury thoughts, and a few snide comments from Jessica and Lauren, though the latter's we're directed more towards me and my close proximity of Jasper. When the bell rang I headed to class with Jasper carrying my bag again, I argued and he ignored me, it was the usual routine, everyone had moved on to new cords and a different song to play, I sat in the back room just going over my own sheets trying to work out any kinks.

After music had let out Jazz walked me to Spanish, I really felt Edwards absence there, we would usually listen to thoughts and laugh silently at how stupid some of them were, the insults I mean. Still Jack and I had a blast, he told me where he was from, he was actually from France, from what blurry memories he had, he knew he had a sister and a mother but his father was never in the picture. I'd told him a little of the trouble Kay and I got into and Mr Marks got pissed off whenever he would try to catch us out with a question and we'd answer it in perfect Spanish. Finally I headed to P.E and got changed walking in with Alice, and pairing off for a tennis game, Alice beat me, no question about that, she held back but she won four of the seven games. She tried to bring up Milan but was shot down again.

Finally it was the end of the day and I rode to the Cullen's with Jasper, getting a warm hug from Esme and a smile from Carlisle, I found myself comfortable around them, it wasn't hard, I'd spent the year before with them after all, well vampire's in general. I continued to beat Emmett at Guitar Hero but he thrashed me on Mario Cart Wii, I got Rose to hit him for me as I didn't want to damage my hands. Just before dinner I went home and eat with dad and Izzy, Macaroni Cheese. Bella didn't ask about Edward, she made small talk and then after went upstairs and settled in for the night. I cleaned up and went up to my room to find Jasper there. We spent more hours talking and he stayed again.

I split my time between Izzy and the Cullen's at school, I was sitting with them for three of the days and two with Izzy and her friends, Rosalie had complained and was ready to drag me to the table if necessary but I placated her as well as I could. I was now a great friend of Angela's she really was quirky. Bella became a part of their circle. I decided that she was adjusting well, I took my car to school most of the time but I did ride Jasper's bike once more, the adrenaline really got me going. At lunches I turned out all of the thoughts, they gave me headaches and made me miss Edward. Jazz and I got closer, he stayed over some nights and left others but we spent most of our time talking. Alice would look at us with the knowing look and I would get scared, I didn't want to know what had caused her to give us those looks. After a few days Bella only glanced at Rose's BMW and finally she just gave up.

 **XXX**

We were heading out to school today, it had been a week, Bella was doing some last minute touch ups in the lounge, it now had our touch to it now, she grabs her bag and I wait by the door for her.

"Dad, we're heading out." She shouts, opening the door I watch the dismay cross her face, pouring rain and frozen puddles, she pulls her coat tighter and sighs, "Great." I nudge her shoulder,

"Lighten up Izzy." I watch as dad pulls Izzy's truck into the drive way.

"Dad, I can drive myself to school." She calls, she begins walking down the steps and I'm right behind her, and just knowing what's going to happen, she slips and falls... well she would have if I hadn't braced myself and her to stop the unfortunate tumble. Dad gets out of the truck,

"It's a good thing I know how accident prone you are Izzy." I joke, she smiles slightly,

"You okay, Bells?" dad asks worry in his voice as he helps her straighten up.

"Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated." She cast a glance in my direction and I stuck my tongue out.

"That's why I got you new tires." Dad stated, we both look over and sure enough there are four new tires, "The other ones were nearly bald." He looks back to me "Yours is going in tomorrow so you'll have to ride with Bella." I nod, "You got me new tires. No one's ever done that before." Bella mutters, dad looks at her confused,

"I'm hitching with you tomorrow." I tell her with a smile before walking to my car and placing my guitar in the boot like usual,

"I'll be late for dinner. I'm heading down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal..." I pause before closing the boot and walking to the door, opening it I stop again.

"An animal?" Bell's asks, dad sighs,

"You're not in Phoenix any more, honey..." I got in and closed the door driving off. And so it began...

Rose had texted me and told me they wouldn't be in today, they were going on a family hunt. So it was boring to say the least.

 **XXX**

I caught a ride with Bella today as dad had put my car in for new tires, it was a relaxing ride just the two of us talking, but being in the passenger seat always made me tired, the engine vibrations making me sleepy. ( **True fact, it makes me sleepy to!** )

Calculus was interesting, Emmett had given me another piggy back ride at high speed and then we started poking each other, and when we were asked questions we'd try to make each other say the wrong things, but it never succeeded. We walked to English and again it was okay, I read more of the material today, Romeo and Juliet, it was a boring subject even when I had first done it. I quietly asked Alice if she had had a vision of the security guard and when she gave the affirmative I told her how the body had been found.

In Biology Rose switched seats with me so now I was in between her and Jasper, there wasn't much talking but that was fine, I just daydreamed. The lunch bell rang and I saw my bag being picked up, sighing I slumped my shoulders and just gave up.

"You're impossible." I mutter, he and Rosalie laugh and we walk into the cafeteria and then I squealed running through the hall dodging people as I went, and pouncing on the back of one Edward Cullen, Ignoring the stares. "Edward!" I jumped down and he gave me a hug.

"Hey Arc." he greeted with a grin,

"You aren't allowed to leave again, I've had a constant headache and no one to moan to about the thoughts of other people to, and laughing at the teachers is no fun without you with me and Jack." he laughed and sat down, I took a seat not bothering with food, it always tasted bad, like cardboard.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked, I shook my head, the chair scraped out beside me and Jasper took his usual seat and the others followed suit.

 _'You need to eat.'_ he told me, I shake my head again,

 _'It tastes like cardboard, I'll eat when I get home.'_ he glared at me but I didn't budge, he chucked an apple at me, _'Nope'_ and then with that I shoved it into his mouth, I felt his disgust at the taste of human food and grinned as the table laughed, quite loudly in Emmett's case, _'That taste in your mouth is what it tastes like to me. But never mind that how did your conversation with Bella go?'_ he replayed his conversation with her and I laughed at him mentally. **_'It's just the fluorescents?'_ **_Oh wow Edward couldn't you come up with something better? She's already curious about you, one more push and she's gonna start asking more questions.'_ he looked fearful for a moment and shook his head,

 _'I'm not gonna let anything slip.'_ he denies, I raise an eyebrow.

 _'Sure.'_ I leant my head on Jazz's shoulder and heard a squeal, I looked around but saw nothing other than one of Alice's knowing glance, I look away from her and close my eyes to relax, I felt a light pressure on the crown of my head and open my eyes as there was another squeal, Jack pointed to his ear and I took the hint taking their superior hearing and wincing at the loud chatter.

"Oh my god they are so cute!" a girl whispers,

"Do you think they're together yet?" another whispers back,

"I hope so, could you imagine their kids, they'd look so georgous." I blush and shake my head, then there was a scoff,

"Oh please he has better taste than that bitch." I heard a low growl from the table,

"Easy guys." Jasper's arm goes over my shoulder eliciting another squeal, i sigh, "You're giving them the wrong idea." I whisper to him,

"No I'm not." I raise my eyebrows at his response,

"Since when were we like that?" I demand,

"When have we not been?" I shake my head, _'stubborn asshole.'_

"Is this you asking?"

"Depending on your answer." he shrugs, I laugh,

"I'm sure I could maybe think about it." I watched him pout and laugh along with everyone else. Lunch ended and I walked to music with Jazz, I hadn't brought my guitar today, I wanted to try learning something new. Walking into the class I head straight to Mrs Nickleson, "Miss?" She looked at me,

"Hello dear, you need something?" I nod,

"I've decided I want to learn a new instrument and was wondering if you perhaps had a flute on hand?" she nodded and got up heading to a door just behind here, standing in the door of the extremely cluttered room watching her dig around was nothing if not amazing with how fast she moved around, she hummed a bit and then.

"Ah ha!" I jumped slightly as she pulled out a blue velvet box and grabbed two books, she turned and smiled handing me the box first "The flute is in the box. This book is on how to put it together and this one is sheet music you can practice." I smile,

"Thanks miss." I turn and head to the back room to set up. Setting everything down I open the case and was greeted with the sight of four silver pieces of metal. I opened the book and read over the instructions, taking the top piece and the mouth piece I avoid the keys and carefully twist them together, repeating the process with the other two and joining them together making sure the keys were all aligned as they were meant to be. Turning the pages I went over the notes memorizing each sound so I knew where to place my fingers. Finally I opened the sheet music and picked an easier set of notes so I could learn. ( **Brocade Brothers, Flute. I don't own.** ) I slowly went through everything gradually speeding up making more mistakes than I was comfortable with.

There was a knock at the door before it opened, turning around take the flute from my lips and look at Mrs Nickleson and Jasper,

"You've got five minutes until the end of class I thought I'd let you pack up before you had to leave." I nod in thanks and set about carefully disassembling the flute as I had put it together. Closing the books and the case I walk out the door and hand them to the teacher heading out and to Jasper who was waiting to walk me to class even though he really didn't have to. I walked into Spanish tapping my fingers sliding into my seat by Jack, Edward turned around and greeted me, a moment later Mr Marks came in in all his self centred glory and I fought the urge to groan, Edward and Jack kept me entertained, Edward and I would listen and compare thoughts and Jack would be told the funniest and then it turned to questions.

"You can talk Spanish perfectly, any other languages?" Jack asked, I nod,

"I speak a few actually."

"Se orita Swan le importar a compartir lo que usted y el se or Hale est hablando?" Mr Marks barks, I roll my eyes, **(Miss Swan would you care to share what you and mister Hale are talking about?)**

"S se or Marks, que ver a Edward y Jack quer an saber qu otros idiomas que hablo." I respond, **(Yes Mister Marks, you see Edward and Jack wanted to know what other languages I speak.)** I watched him smirk,

"No iluminamos nosotros entonces se orita Swan, qu idiomas hablas?" I knew he was waiting for me to answer with something along the lines of none, **(Do enlighten us then miss Swan, what languages do you speak?)**

"Rumano, ruso, italiano, franc s, espa ol e Ingl s, tambi n s un poco de lat n, as se or Marks." I watched the smirk slip from his face with great joy, **(Romanian, Russian, Italian, French, Spanish and English, I also know a little Latin as well Mister Marks.)** he cleared his throat.

"Hacer y responder a preguntas dadas a usted en su propio tiempo si no est n relacionados con la clase." I nod my head a smile on my lips as he turns bright red and he curses me in his mind. **(Ask and answer questions given to you in your own time if they are not related to class.)** I look back at the boys who had grins on their faces,

"That answer your question?" They nod and then smother their laughs in their arms. The rest of class was of us talking in a quite manner or rather reading thoughts and answering the question at less than human hearing levels. I walked out of the class bidding them goodbye and strolling to P.E, I wasn't feeling really active today so I'd ask Ms. Beckett if I could sit out.

 **XXX**

Class had ended and I headed over to Bella at her truck, she had her earphones in and smiled at me taking one out,

"Hey Cada, could you do me a favour?" she asks,

"What is it?" I ask, I wouldn't agree to something unless I knew what it was, she knew this.

"One of the hooks in the bed of the truck came loose, do you think you could climb in and check it out." I nod and slung my bag in the seat before heading to the bed of the truck vaulting over and seeing the clip it was the bottom left. I look up in time to see Bella looking at the Cullen's, and then there was a high pitched screech, I whipped my head around and saw a van, a dark blue on, Tyler's, heading for us and suddenly I was in the past. ...

 ** _..._**

 ** _"CADI!" Kayleigh shouted,_**

 ** _We were crossing an empty street talking and laughing about the book we were going to get and then there were lights heading towards us, I didn't think, it was just reaction, I pushed Kayleigh out of the way onto the pavement away from harm._**

 ** _..._**

I was knocked from the memory as I was throw back and hit my head on the bed of the truck. I groaned and held a hand to my head before remembering... Isabella! I push myself up and lean over the side and see Bella being pinned to the ground with Edward pinning her there, his hand buried in the metal of Tyler's van, there was just silence... I felt no emotion, there were no thoughts just pure silence. And then as Bella opens her mouth all hell broke loose, I could hear loud noises coming from everywhere, people move closer to us and Edward jumps into the bed looking at me in concern, I nod my head showing I'm okay and he jumps out, the hit to my head must have scrambled something because I couldn't hear if he had thought anything to me... I heard words from sentences but nothing full.

"Are... okay!?... happened!? Did... hurt?! see... happened?" The questions directed at us were ignored as I carefully got out of the truck and crouched down beside Bella, she was looking elsewhere, the Cullen's as I knew,

"Bell's?" I call but she doesn't answer, "Izzy?" Still no answer, "Isabella!" I finally shout she turns back to me, "You alright?" she nods slowly, I vaguely heard the word ambulance and grimaced, this was going to be hell, maybe I could get out of the neck brace I wasn't the one nearly crushed.

 **XXX**

True to what I said I had escaped the neck brace, Bella hadn't been so lucky she'd had that and the gurney in front of the entire school, I couldn't help but shake my head in pity as I laughed, she glared at me and complained. So now we were sitting in an examination room and Izzy was getting annoyed. Tyler wouldn't quit apologizing and was promising to make it up to us, more so Izzy when I told him that I didn't care if he made it up to me, it's not my truck and I had only gotten off with a slight bump. Granted I hadn't had a doctor's opinion but I would think clearly and repeat words said to me in order without much thought so I should be safe, and as a plus I wasn't seeing double. He however had to be with the mild head wound.

I watched as dad burst through the door white as a sheet stone cold terror on his face, I shuddered thinking of the vision of the security guard. He rushed up to us,

"Bells, Cada. Are you alright?" He demands,

"I'm fine, dad. Calm down." Bella reassure's, he looks at me and I grin,

"Please this isn't the first bump on the head I've head, nor will it be the last." I joke, he gives a weak smile and I give his shoulder a squeeze,

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Arcadia, I tried to stop." Tyler apologized, I roll my eyes and shake my head,

"It's okay, Tyler." Bella tells him, dad looked at the boy sharply,

"It sure as hell is not okay." he snapped,

"Dad, it's not his fault-" I cut in,

"We nearly lost you both." He says sternly,

"But you didn't." Bells counters,

"You wouldn't have lost me, I was in the bed of the truck the most I would have gotten was a cut to the head and mild concussion." was my retort, he would have hugged us if he hadn't been an introvert with and aversion to public affection. Instead he glared at Tyler,

"You can kiss your license goodbye." he snarled at the scared boy,

"Lighten up dad." before he could speak another voice interrupted causing me to grin,

"I heard the Chief's daughters were here." I look at the blonde vampire doctor, I couldn't sense any bloodlust in him, it was either very muted or my Empathy was knocked loose, I could hear the tired note in his voice,

"Good. Dr. Cullen." Dad greeted, Carlisle turned to the E.R doctor tending to Bella,

"I've got this one, Jackie." he smiled kindly at her and she left a slight blush on her face, he reviews the chart and then places his hand on the back of her head. "You have a nice knot growing back there, but your x-rays show no indication of concussion." Oh i had forgotten to say that she had had the full works done on her as well,

"I'm so sorry, Bella, Arcadia. I'm really -" Tyler was cut off as dad pulled the curtain between us,

"It would have been a lot worse if Edward hadn't knocked me out of the way." I hold in a flinch and Carlisle glances my way,

 _'She doesn't know?'_ I shake my head to his thought,

"Edward? Your boy?" Dad asks, Carlisle quickly looks back at the chart and I flinch fully this time, that was the worst thing to do, Bella had incentive, you make it obvious you know something, she will press.

"It was amazing he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near us, right Cada?" I look at her and put on a thoghtful face,

"I- I can't remember, my head must still be a bit scrambled at the moment Izzy." I offer and she nods, I watch Carlisle smile,

"As long as you're safe." He moved on to me and put his hand to the back of my head,

"Let me guess? Head trauma, right Carlisle?" He chuckles,

"You've got a bump back there alright, when Alice called home to tell Esme that you and your sister were in an accident she nearly burst into tears. She want's you to stop by for dinner tonight." I froze, he said want's not _'would like,'_ in vampire terms that was _'you don't have a choice.'_ I look to my dad,

"It's fine with me." I nod,

"I would love to join you for dinner, Esme is a cook that cannot be compared." his smile widens at my compliment.

"I'm sure she would like to hear that. Chief Swan you're free to sign your daughter's out, I just need a moment with Arcadia." Dad nodded and Bella and him walked out of the room, I looked back at the doctor and friend. "Are you alright?" He asked worry evident in his voice and emotions,

"I'm fine Carlisle, hardly the first hit to the head." he doesn't smile,

"Edward said you were having flashbacks." I frown, I really needed to be able to maintain a permanent block like Bella.

"Okay, I've been in a few accidents and only one other car accident." He waited prompting me to go on, "A friend of mine, Kayleigh and I, were walking to a book store to get a new one to read together, we crossed a clear road and in the middle a car came speeding towards us, I reacted on instinct and pushed Kay out of the way." I missed out the obvious, A) It was in a different dimension, B) That it was a book about their lives, and C) That that accident had killed me. I shrug.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I wave him off, we were both alive in some way, "How much does Bella know?" I sit up straight,

"Not much at the moment, but she's a curious girl, she was interested in Edward the moment she laid eyes on him, she could look close enough to see the difference, the gold eyes that darkened, the speed, the strength, she's stubborn, like me." He smiles there, "She'll figure it out eventually and I'd bet on sooner rather than later but she can keep a secret, she takes after dad and is a natural introvert, she'll keep quiet and if we're extremely lucky she'll move on." Ha yeah right, like that will ever happen.

"What about you?" I sigh,

"I've met blood drinkers Carlisle, I know the penalty for revealing their existence, I have kept the secret since I was a child, do you really think I would tell her when I have become so close to you all?" I ask, he shook his head,

"I'm sorry Arcadia, I just want what's best for my family, I want to be careful, I want us to stay here for as long as we can." I nod, I could understand. "In other news you are completely fine and Alice, Rose and Jasper are waiting to take you to the house." I nod and hop up hugging him quickly,

"Thank you Carlisle." He hugs me back briefly before I pull back smile and walk out of the room to my dad signing papers,

"Cada, I had your phone," He hands it to me, "I figured I'd call your mum and whoever was at the top of the call list." I pale instantly, he'd called my brother? I hung my head, I was so dead...

"Thanks dad, I'll call them later." Bella had obviously already received the news of mum being called and wasn't happy, dad hurried off I watch her pull out her own phone and quickly hug her. "I'm gonna head out to Jazz, Alice and Rose. See you at home?" she nodded and I hurried off out of the building and saw Rose's BMW with Jazz and Alice waiting by it. I walk over with a smile,

"Are you alright darlin'?" I nod my head,

"Just a bump on the head, not the first nor the last." I assure getting into the back Jasper following, a few minutes later Rose storms out of the building and into the drivers seat, Edward was another few minutes and he sat on the other side of me putting me in the middle as Alice sat up front.

 **XXX**

 **Press Next and leave a review!**

 **Shadow OUT!**

 **XXX**


	8. School Trips, Dating and Fights Oh My!

When we got to the Cullen's my car was out front, It was a little strange considering it should have been in the shop. Esme was at the door and after I stepped out of the car and up to the door I was ushered in and to the kitchen where she proceeded to cook me Cabonara whilst fussing over me. Rose sat next to me ranting about how she couldn't believe Izzy and I we're related, I knew it was best just to let her get it out, but I didn't listen, Isabella was my sister and listening to Rose vent about her would grate on my nerves. Jasper and Alice went hunting after coming from the hospital. Edward had went up to his room and from what I could tell he was playing a CD of classic's. Emmett and Jack had stayed at school after we had been taken in so as not to make anything seem strange.

Eventually I wound down and decided that I should probably go home early, Bella would be shaken up from everything and I would probably be the one she talked to, Jazz wouldn't be there tonight because of what happened, but Edward would be. And besides I needed to make two phone calls. They were reluctant to let me leave and all gave me a hug before I got in my car and sped home, breaking speed limit's of course.

"I'm home!" I call out heading for the kitchen not spotting dad but hearing Bella shout a greeting from her room no doubt working on homework that I would also need to do. Quickly I boil the kettle and set about making myself a cup of tea before heading up the stairs poking my head into Bella's room "I'll be in my room if you need me." I tell her, she mad a vague agreeing noise showing she had heard me before I went up.

I sat at my desk in the chair tea set down and phone in hand before ringing my mother.

"Cada? Is that you? Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" I laugh at her rapid fire questioning,

"Hi mum yes it's me, I'm fine, and all I have is a bump on the head. Bella's fine to she's downstairs doing homework in her room." I tell her, I could hear her heave a sigh of relief and smile softly, I really did love her. "So you found your charger then?" I tease, she giggled,

"Yeah, Phil found it hiding under the bed and plugged my phone in for me." I hum,

"How's being 'one the road'?" I question, she sighed in what sounded like happiness,

"I love it, we go out when he's not training and... and I just love it."

"You sound like a love sick teenager." I comment, she laughs now,

"Maybe I am, though speaking of boys, have you found any you like?" I take a sip of my tea to think about my answer,

"I've made friends with a family called the Cullen's, Esme, the mother, is really nice and her husband the head doctor Carlisle adopted three teenagers called Alice, a short Pixie fashion obssessed girl, Emmett the human bear, and Edward the brooding musician." She laughs at the descriptions, "And they fostered a set of twins and their younger brother... Jack the younger brother is great, really funny and knows when to make jokes in a tense mood. Rosalie has a model look and loves cars, she offered to do maintenance on my baby boy. And... Jasper... he has a more noticeable southern accent, he insists on carrying my stuff around and walks me to the classes he's not in. And... I think I'm in danger of falling in love." I admit, well lie really, because I'm not in danger of falling in love, I've already hit rock bottom for him. Mum emit's a high pitched squeal and I wince, "Mum I need to hear you know." I tell her taking out my English assignment that I had started yesterday.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just... my little girl's growing up!" I laugh, "And what about Bella? Do you know who she likes?" I bite my lip,

"You know how I mentioned Edward?" She made a noise of agreement, "Well I think she may have a thing for him, but you can't tell her I told you alright?"

"Okay I won't tell her you spilled the beans and besides I want her to admit it to me." I laugh again,

"At least I know where i get my slightly malicious streak from." She makes a mock offended noise but joins in "Hey mum, I need to go I've got an English assignment and one more person to call." I explain wincing at the mention of the other call I had to make. We said goodbye to each other with the promise of talking again soon before I sighed and set my phone down looking at it contemplatively, sipping my tea all the while, glancing between the phone and the paper, before giving in, it was better to get this out of the way anyway. Hitting the name quickly I brought the phone to my ear and waited, on the third ring it was answered...

"Arcadia." He greets,

"Hello brother." I greet, I found he loved when I called him that, it made him ease to me,

"I am to understand you were in an accident today." I sigh, I heard a pained cry in the background cringing. I had to phone right at this moment.

"Yes I was, I was in my sister's truck when a van came skidding towards us." I inform,

"Why were you not in your own car?"

"It's in the shop getting new tires because of the bad weather so I was catching a ride with her." I explain, I was then reprimanded in a long speech and I hung up cringing again, I was so going to get it when he got a hold of me again, hanging up on him was a risk, depending on his mood. I just prayed he was in a good mood today. Putting aside those thoughts I started on my English assignment, we had to write a detailed opinion on a character chosen my the teacher, I had been assigned Tybolt. Juliet's cousin.

 **XXX**

I drove to school just after Bella left, Biology was joining with the both the lower year to go on a field trip. I got out and looked around spotting Bella standing where the accident had taken place and I walked over to her. I keep quiet as she recalls what happened, I watch the blush spread across her cheeks see Alice, Jack, Edward and Jasper arrive, Rose was staying at school so she could stay with Emmett. Before I could leave Izzy's side Mike is in front of us.

"Look! You're moving. You're ALIVE!" He exclaims in a crappy Frankenstein impression, I roll my eyes discretely,

"... Yeah, false alarm..." She smiles, I could feel the uncomfortable vibe coming off her, she knew about Mike's crush and Erik...

"Actually, I'm glad you're not dead cause - well, that would suck, plus I wanted to ask you-" I cut in quickly,

"That's my cue to leave I see Jasper, Alice, Jack and Edward." I abandon her and jog to the group hearing the end of Alice's conversation with Edward.

 _'I'll admit you're better than I thought. You've got the future all snarled up and senseless again, I hope you're happy.'_ Alice pouted as she thought to Edward, an unclear picture in her mind.

"It makes perfect sense to me." Edward retorted, I laugh as I step into the square,

"Now now children why don't we all get along today?" I asked sarcastically, I felt a hand on my waist and followed it to Jasper, "Well hello there." I greet with a grin before leaning against his side,

"Not concerned about everyone getting the wrong idea?" he asked, I sigh,

"Well if you don't want me here..." I hide my smile as I hear his thoughts,

 _'Of course I want you here.'_ I heard, I smiled but pulled away,

"I need to hand my slip in." I headed to Izzy's teacher and smiled,

"Miss Swan, both you and your sister are on the trip?" I nod as I hand him my slip,

"Yes, I'm in advanced Biology with the Hale twins." I tell him,

"Well then I hope you enjoy your trip." I smile in thanks and head back to the group taking place at Jazz's side as I watched Edward look at my sister and Mike. Jealousy and anger radiating off of him, I roll my eyes, _'Lover boy, dial down the emotions would you it's not like she's gonna say yes.'_ I felt his anger decrease and then a second later he was smug, I laugh,

"Told you." I whisper, he cast me a look and I smile. We walk towards the bus and passed Jessica, Edward smirking all the way. I get on the bus and take my seat beside Jazz turning and talking to Alice about the new heels I wanted.

 **XXX**

We were walking around the greenhouse, Edward had pulled off on his own, Jack and Alice in front and Jasper and I behind them,

"This is unfair!" I whine to the man, he raises his eyebrow,

"What is?" he asked amused,

"You flirting with me! Your a southern gentleman, so you know what to say, not to mention you've had years of practice on how to charm someone." he laughs his arm around my shoulder,

"Well I'm Sorry, Ma'am, but I can't help maself, you bein' a beautiful Belle and an all." I groan,

"Stop with that! You're putting you're accent in... I knew I shouldn't have told you..." I mutter, on one of his many visits and our talks I had let slip that I loved his accent and now he used that against me as often as he could, when he wanted something. "What do you want from me?" he lent down to my ear,

"I want you to be mine darlin'." I shake my head, "What's holdin' you back?" he questioned his southern drawl still there. And I thought about it, what was holding me back? I didn't care that he was a vampire, he wasn't with anyone, and he didn't want to rip my throat out... And... I loved him.

"What makes you think I want to be yours?" I demand, and then I felt cold lips on mine... I stood shock still before kissing back, as he pulled away I let out a small groan.

"That's why..." I could hear the smirk in his voice and thought _'What the hell? Why not give him a little of his own medicine.'_

"Well, ya seem mighty sure of yer'self there Major." My voice had taken on it's own southern accent and I heard his sharp draw of breath, "But then again... I suppose I could be yours..." I smirk as I ran away from him, "If Edward learns to fly! Or if you could catch me! Whichever comes first." I laughed as I took off running passed the amused Alice and Jack, Jasper running for me as I took a sharp corner.

 **XXX**

I was currently hiding from Jasper, looking in on him and Izzy, not sure whether I should laugh at his frustration or feel sorry for him because I know he wont stay away. Really he was a sitting duck and she wasn't going to let him get away. Speaking of duck... I ducked and avoided arms closing around my waist and took off again away from the southerner and towards the other two vampires, laughing as I hid behind Jack clinging to his arm.

"Save me Jack, The mean man wants me all to himself!" I plead as Alice giggles. Jazz stood in front of us with a grin,

"Jack give her up and I wont shove the compost tea down your throat." He warned amusement in his voice, I looked at Jack,

"Don't listen to him Jack!" I plead, by now we had drawn a few spectators, Jack put his hand on my shoulder and sighed,

"I'm sorry..." I freeze at Jack's words but he continues to talk, "But I cant let you have my sister Jasper!" and with that he jumps at Jazz and tackles him to the ground as they play fight, I snort grab, Alice's hand and drag her off as we run. Standing a little ways away we laughed as they scarped on the floor laughing as well drawing a crowd. Suddenly Jess is in front of me a huge grin on her face and I stop laughing,

"Hey Jess." I greet,

"Arcadia! You'll never guess what?" she said, _'you got a personality?'_ I hold back a snort at the comment,

"What?" I ask false excitement in my voice,

"Mike asked me to the dance!" She blurted,

"Oh my god! That's great I mean you guys would be a great couple!" I exclaim, _'You both are shallow and get on my nerves.'_ I add on silently,

"I know, but I thought he was gonna ask you or Bella... Is that weird?" she questioned, shake my head,

"No it's not, besides Izzy's supposed to be out of town around prom time." I assure her, _'Bella already turned him down, you're sloppy seconds.'_

 _'So we can agree on some things?'_

 _'Seems we can.'_

I snap out of my thoughts as Jess hugs me and runs off to catch up to Angela. Shaking my head I look back at the play fight only to find Jasper gone and Jack shrugging apologetically, I run quickly knowing he was closing in on me, rounding a corner of the path arms wrap around my waist spinning me around as I shriek out in surprise laughing as I'm set down.

"Caught you!" he whispered in my ear breathe blew across the shell making me shiver, "So now you're mine." I look over my shoulder smile on my face to meet his honey gold eyes.

 **XXX**

I stood a little ways away from Edward and Izzy hearing them argue with his hearing,

"...better if we weren't friends." Edward tells her,

"Too bad you didn't figure that out earlier." She counters hurt evident in her voice, "You could have let the van crush me and saved yourself all this regret." I wince at that, i felt anger radiate off of him,

"You think I regret saving you?" He demands,

"I know you do." Her answer infuriates him further,

"You don't know anything." I walk over after that feeling her hurt just before Alice pops up.

"The bus is leaving." She tells them,

"Hey Izzy." I greet Jazz standing a little away from us,

"Hi. Will you be riding with us?" Alice asks,

"No. Our bus is full." Edward snaps as he walks away, I sigh and walk to Jasper,

"I'll see you later." I kiss his cheek and link my arm with my sister pulling her to the other bus as I felt Edwards remorse. _'You need to make a choice.'_ I whisper to his mind as I get on the bus.

We got home and Izzy threw he bag down in anger before going to her room to brood. I could definitely see the similarities in the two, they both liked to brood when things didn't go their way. Sighing I make two cups of tea and head up stairs to her room.

"Izzy?" I call,

"Yeah!" she answered,

"I'm coming in." And I opened the door pressing down the handle with my elbow and closing the door with my foot, she was sitting at her desk and I put her cup down before sitting on her bed, "What's up?" I ask, not beating around the bush,

"Edward! He's being- he- urgg!" She groans in anger, I bite my lip,

"Okay I've established the problem is Edward now lets talk about what, is it still about the first day?" I question,

"No- It's just... He's confusing me. He talks to me all friendly at first and then he jumps to... Telling me that we shouldn't be, that he's bad for me." she mumbles I sigh and take a sip of my tea,

"Edwards mind is complicated not many understand his way of thinking, he's used to being able to read people like books and he cant do that with you..." I explain, not giving her what was real but slightly stretching things so I could tell the truth.

"So what, because he can't tell what I think he doesn't want to be friends?" she demands, I laugh, she didn't know how accurate that statement was,

"You're an enigma, because he doesn't know what you think... He tries to push himself out so he can have a little perspective, distance himself from the situation to get a clearer read. But he can't you're a challenge that he can't get enough of." I tell her, stretching and choosing my words carefully.

"But you can read me like an open book." I laugh at her argument,

"Izzy I've known you all your life, if I couldn't read you like an open book then something's wrong." she laughs but suddenly goes serious,

"You know how quickly he got over to the car?" I look at her,

"My mind's not letting me back to the accident Izzy." I tell her,

"Well, he was by his car with his family and when the car was coming towards us he was right there... And, he, he left dent in the side of the van." I gasp,

"Really?" she nodded,

"When I asked about it, he said it was an adrenaline rush." I scoff,

"No way could anyone on an adrenaline rush move that fast."

"Exactly!" I held back a smile, I wasn't telling her anything, she'd figure it out I'd only be the person she bounced her ideas off of.

"I can't help but notice you seem fixated on him, he's the first guy to catch your attention. And they way you complain you sound like a jealous Girlfriend." She turned bright red and chucked a pillow at me as I laughed.

 **XXX**

Another grey day at school and I was sitting with Bella and her friends. Just as she dropped her bag on the table Eric spoke.

"La Push, baby. You in?" I smile, La Push. My boys were there and man had I missed them. "Should I know what that means?" Bella questioned, I snort at her bluntness,

"La Push beach, down on the Quileute rez. We're all going after school. Big swell coming in." Mike informs, "And I don't just surf the internet." Eric said as he stood on his seat, "Eric, you stood up once. On a foam board." Jess shot down.

"Plus." I said "Your balance is way off." I shove my finger into his side and watched him fall with a grin.

"There's whale watching, too. Come with." Angela pleaded casting us both looks,

"La Push, baby." Yorkie repeated.

"I'll go if you stop saying that." Bell's agreed, i nod,

"It's been a while since I went to the reservation, I'll have to meet you there though." they all agree. Conversation moved on and Bella got up and went to the salad station. I look at the Cullen's and wave.

 _'Talk to her dumbass.'_

 _'Arc...'_ I hold in a groan.

 _'Quit your damn brooding and get your ass up there.'_ I order and before he can retort I blocked him out and turned back to my conversation. I did however feel something akin to dislike coming from my usual table and turned to face them seeing Jasper's sever look, I simply rolled my eyes and stopped feeling emotions turning the gift off giving me respite from teenage hormones, one lot was enough you know? But experiencing it twice and adding everyone else's on top... Crazy mood swings all around.

I had Music next and knew I was going to get the talk from Jasper, and to be very honest I was going to tell him where to stick it. I may love him but I've known the pack all of this life and I wasn't going to give them up, they were family and the Cullen's were going to deal with it. Pushing my food around I listened disinterestedly as Jess rambled on about something or another, more than likely it would be the newest gossip in town...

Flashes of red black and brown went through my head and I cringed imagining the phantom pain I felt, I knew it wasn't real but it made it all the more terrifying, I knew it would probably hurt a thousand times worse. Shaking my head I place my fork down giving everyone a smile.

"I'll see you guys later." I told them as I grabbed my tray dumped my food and walked to my car... There under the windscreen wiper was an envelope, rich cream coloured. Taking it from my car I carefully open it, the paper was weighted obviously expensive and I shook my head. unfolding the sheet I see a simple sentence written in cursive black ink.

 ** _'E' scortese riagganciare su un fratello che si preoccupa per la vostra sicurezza.'_** ( **It is impolite to hang up on a brother who is concerned for your safety.** )

I smile gently at the message, he wasn't angry at me, he really was misunderstood. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I folded the letter placing it back in its envelope.

"What's that?" Jazz whispered into my ear.

"A letter from a man I consider my brother. He wasn't happy I hung up on him when he was lecturing me on my safety after the accident." I explain going to the book grabbing my guitar and heading into building 3 for music. Greeting the teacher I walk straight to the back room and head for the beanbag Mrs Nickleson had put in for me and the others at some point in the week. Taking my seat I unlatched the guitar case and pulled it out waiting for the vampire to start with the verbal triad.

After a few minutes I realize that he obviously didn't know where to start and I thought about not broaching the subject but knew he would start sooner or later and the sooner this happened the better.

"What's up Jazz?" I prompt,

"You're going to La Push." he answered,

"And that's a problem why?" I knew, he needed it out of his system though.

"You shouldn't go there, it's dangerous." I laugh,

"You mean the pack is dangerous." I could see the shock on his face, "Yes I know about the spirit wolves."

"They could hurt you Arcadia, they're dangerous and unpredictable." I snort,

"Hypocritical isn't it? Wolves have a temper and Phase, Vampire smell blood and sometimes loose control. See where I'm coming from?"

"I don't want you going down there." my temper sparked,

"You don't have a say in what I do or who I see Jasper. I have a life outside of my own family and yours as hard as that is to believe." My voice had taken an Icy quality as I set my guitar back in it's case.

"I just don't want you to get hurt!" he snapped,

"I've been friends with them since I was born if you think I'm cutting them out of my life for you then you're sadly mistaken."

"Arc-" I cut him off,

"Jasper you either accept that I do as I like or I can leave." and before he could say anything more I got up and headed out of the room case in hand and head to the teacher. "Mrs. Nickleson?" the woman looked up from her desk a kind smile on her face,

"Yes dear?"

"I'm not feeling to well, would I be able to get a note to head home?" she bit her lip and I ran a hand through my hair rubbing my head to make it a little more believable.

"Of course dear just give me a moment." and true to her word a minute latter I was heading to the reception to hand in the note before heading to my car and driving faster than was normal to my house.

Walking inside I closed the door locking it and heading to my room. Locking that window and pulling the curtains closed, muting my phone I started on calculus homework to take my mind off of my buzzing phone.

 **XXX**

 **Done!**

 **Shadow OUT!**

 **XXX**


	9. La Push

**Hi everyone there's a link on my page that should send you to my PhotoBucket but it may not work. My usual disclaimer and I hope you enjoy.**

 **XXX**

 **Two days...**

Two agonizing days of ignoring him and the others, I hadn't wanted to ignore them but they were annoying me, telling me that I couldn't blame Jasper for what he had said, I'd simply walked away from them, I ignored them in classes and used Izzy's shield to keep every gift they had out, I'd even managed to block Alice, though the how is still unknown to me, Izzy's gift doesn't stop Alice from seeing her future... Come to think of it it doesn't stop Jasper's either, so how can I block them?

Today was the day we were going to the beach, and it was going to be cold. Sighing I stand and head to my wardrobe pulling it open and grabbing a cute dress, it was long sleeved, the top was crimson red with a V neck and the skirt was a cream colour with a large black belt just under the bust line. Grabbing a pair of black leggings from the shelf above and a pair of black ankle booties.

Together it looked really nice I have to say. My hair wouldn't co-operate today, so i grabbed a load of bobby pins and put it in a mess at the back of my head adding a cream flower clip just to the side of it before brushing a brown shimmer eye shadow over my eyelids and a clear coat lip gloss that tasted like orange. Satisfied I grabbed a red bag my purse and car keys inside along with my phone.

I had told everyone that I'd meet them there because I had to meet some friends before hand. And I would... Walking down the stairs I grabbed a red apple off the table and went out the door calling over my shoulder.

"See you later!" closing the door I stopped for a moment when I came to look at Jasper standing a few feet from my car. My heart clenched at the sight of him, the pain of ignoring him swelling briefly before I beat it back and walked down the steps and passed him.

"Darlin'..." I don't know what it was that set me off, be it the tone in his voice or my need to snap at the person causing me pain,

"Don't _'Darlin'_ me Jasper, I don't want to hear it! I'm not going to listen to you tell me that the people I've known longer than you are dangerous and that I can't go near them! They aren't dangerous! Not to me!" I snap,

"And if one phases and injures you?" he retorted, "You're human Arcadia. Breakable." I laugh,

"You think I'm defenceless?" a few rocks raise around me in my anger to prove a point, "I have a far larger arsenal than you would think Jasper. I don't need anyone to protect me, I've gotten by in my life protecting myself this far, I'll get through the rest just fine, I've always been with the pack. An honorary member. You keep saying they're dangerous and yet I hang around your family almost constantly! I surround myself with creatures that drink blood to survive, I'm friends with a pack of wolves that PROTECT humans from your kind! And you think I'm breakable? Don't make me choose between them and you..." I whisper at the end, "I won't choose between two things I love to deeply-" Realising exactly what I had said I was in my car and speeding away quickly.

I'd just told him I loved him. It's true, I'd always known since I met him that I loved him- being so stuck on him in the other world and all. I looked at the speed. 90mph. Breathing out through my nose I pull up in front of a house I'd been to so many times in my life. Killing the engine I got out of the car and headed for the door. A quick tap and a few seconds later I was looking at Emily Young, I grin at her.

"Hi Emily." I greet, she hugs me quickly but pulls back at the sound of heavy footsteps smiling lovingly at the man who padded up behind he to look at me.

"Hi Sammy." I whisper quietly watching his nose scrunch up,

"You smell like leech." he growled,

"And I'll explain when you get over your wolf instincts!" I snap, instantly his anger dropped and I saw concern, "Sorry Sammy I haven't been in the best of moods the past two days." he nods and steps aside letting me into the house. Walking in I sat on the sofa.

"Well?" Sam prompted,

"I came to live here a while ago. I started Forks High and met a group of vampires. The Cullen's." A growl "Cool it alpha boy. Anyway, Emmett, the big one, introduced himself, then the rest came over. We became friends an a few weeks later one of them became more than a friend." Another snarl, "Yeah yeah, anyway I'm dating a, as you put it, leech. Two days ago I made plans to come down to the beach with friends, Jasper wasn't pleased about it and told me not to go. Said you were dangerous."

"And he isn't!" he snarled, I roll my eyes,

"I said the same. Anyway I've been ignoring him for two days and today he was outside my house when I was heading down here. Things got heated and I accidentally told him I loved him-" I let out a shaky sigh, "I need a hug Sammy..." In an instant I was close to a space heater... Then the door opened as I pulled back, looking over I saw- "Paul!" I squealed as I all but jumped on him. We had been close growing up, his dad wasn't the best and his mum had died eight years ago, I'd come back here to help him through it, and we just formed a bond of sorts.

It wasn't a moment later that I realized what was going to happen.

"You smell like leech." I scratch my head sheepishly this was going to get ugly.

"There's an explanation for that." I inform him, "And you aren't going to think it's a good one, that's why I didn't say 'A Good Explanation'... 'Cause well... Paulie, I'm currently dating a vampire." I closed my eyes as I blurted the sentence out, nothing happened, there was just silence... Cracking one eye open he just looked at me like it hadn't sunk in yet. I chuckle nervously backing up to Sam and giving him and Emily a hug, "I'm gonna head out before this sinks in and he phases." I inform them kissing a motionless Paul on the cheek and heading out the door.

Getting into the car I started the engine and pulled away wanting to get some distance between me and the soon to be pissed off Shifter. I kept my eyes on the road every so often looking at the clock I found their van pulling into the parking lot as I arrived and a sharp howl ripped through the air, glancing at the clock I let out a low whistle. Fifteen minutes.

"Oooh he's pissed." I mutter. Shaking my head I got out of the car and headed over to the group. "Hey guys!" I greet.

Izzy turned to me a relieved smile on her face as she came to hug me walking away from one Mike Newton, I hid a grimace of sympathy for my sister at how the boy followed her around.

After the customary greets Mike, Tyler, Jess and the other's suit up for surfing, Erik had stayed behind with Izzy, Ange and I. Izzy and Ange wondered by the drift wood as my mind unconsciously kept my sister's safety as a priority.

 _..._

 _Kayleigh and I were laughing at the misfortune of some guy I didn't bother to remember as we walked along the coast of Miami, Kay's parents had given it to us as a graduation present even though I had tried to deny them..._

 _We had awesome tans now, bronzed by the sun, although my ears had taken a less than kind burning from the ball of gas. I'm just thankful it wasn't my feet... That hurts like a bitch._

 _"Hey Cadi?" I look over at my friend sensing the change in her tone._

 _"Yeah?" I answer,_

 _"What do you suppose death is like?" I didn't know what had caused the question but I shrugged._

 _"I'd suppose it depended on the way you go really. Personally I'd give my life for another if I had to, you for instance..." I didn't know that it would happen eventually. "If I died of natural causes, I'd want it to be peaceful, you know? The typical, surrounded by those I love, knowing that they're safe and well loved. And if I had a husband I'd have wanted him there holding my hand as I went." A small sigh escaped my lips, "But there are painful ways to go, ways I would never wish upon another... I'm off topic, I'd hope death was peaceful... Easy. A respite from all the hard things in life you face." I shake my head with a smile, "Why do you ask?"_

 _"I'm not sure but, it's just been popping into my head recently." I could tell by the look in her eyes that, that wasn't true, they held sorrow and slight desperation. But she didn't want to talk about whatever had caused her question and so... I let it go._

 _"Well then, Com'on there's a bar over there with some really yummy guys I'm sure would love to buy us a drink." She laughed and I could tell she was thankful I hadn't pushed it. What were friends for? She knew I was here when she was ready to talk. I didn't realize that just over a year later that I wasn't going to be there for her when she needed that talk._

 _..._

"Bella! Tink!" I cringe back into reality at the sound of my nickname from one Jacob Black. Glancing over I seen him with two others. Pushing myself from the van I walk over and hug Jake before greeting Embry Call.

"Guys, this is Jacob. Are you stalking me?" Izzy introduced and accused, I smile at the man next to me,

"Funny I was going to ask Sammy the same question." I input, "How's Paul?" I whisper,

"Cooling off." Was his short reply, I nod and don't push, Paul was most likely running the forest burning steam.

"You're on my rez, remember? You surfing?" Jake countered the comments, I roll my eyes,

"Definitely not." My sister shudders at the thought, I shrug,

"You used to surf with us." Sam spoke, Izzy looked over at me,

"Not the right weather right now. I liked it when there wasn't a harsh wind ripping at my back. Besides my board got trashed." I retort,

"You surf?" Izzy exclaimed,

"Used to. I haven't in well over a year now." was my prompt response.

"Keep Bella company. Her date bailed." Jess teased, I tense feeling the desire to hit her, but was distracted.

"What date?" Erik asked in panic, rolling my eyes I sent him a glare,

"Real smooth Erik." I looked at Angela and smiled sympatheticley.

"She invited Edward." Jess answered snidely, a small his slipped through my lips and it brought me up short. Sam slipped his arm around my shoulders and looked at me in confusion, shaking my head at him telling him I don't know what happened I look back to my embarrassed sister,

"To be polite." Izzy excused, I hid my snort out of respect for her but I knew it was a lie.

"I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does." Angela replied backing my sister up, Jess turned to me,

"Did you invite Jasper?" Sam tensed,

"Nah, I spend to much time with them I need a little time away." I deflected knowing the gossip she would create if I had said, 'We're going through a rough patch.'

"The Cullen's are freak." Mike spat, my fist closed on it's own accord.

"You got that right." I shove my elbow into Sam's gut as he says this none to gentle about it.

"You know them?" Izzy questioned, I bite my lip, this was going to hell in a hand basket.

"The Cullen's don't come here." Sam said sharpley. Jacob shot him a look as I slapped him on the back of the head,

"Watch your tone around my sister Sam." I all but growl at him. He sent me a look I ignore as I smile at Izzy. My sister then pulled Jake aside casually, I wince in sympathy, this was going to cause problems, ducking from Sams arm I kiss him on the cheek and run after the two waving at Embry as I went.

"- not supposed to say anything." If only you knew Jake... I watched Izzy give her best attempt at an alluring smile. I smile a little she had no idea the power she had over that boy...

"I can keep a secret." This causes Jake to laugh, the pit of my stomach dropped for him, who would he imprint on? Where was she?

"It's just an old scary story. Did you know the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?" I wondered breifly what Sam would do if he'd heard Jake talking about this?

"Like fur, fangs... doggy breath?" A laugh slips through my lips drawing their attention, "Cada! I didn't know you were there." I shrug and saunter closer,

"What can I say, I was curious." Jake grins at me as I walk beside him,

"So the legend about the Cullen's is..." Izzy prompts,

"Well, they're supposedly descended from this, like..."His voice takes a mock spooky tone, "' _enemy clan.'_... But they claimed to be different, so we made a treaty with them." Jak paused and look down at me, "You know this story to don't you." I nod,

"Didn't they just move here?" Izzy points out,

"Or just moved back." Jake counters a smirk on his lips.

"Riiiight. So what was this treaty?" Izzy nudged, I sigh looking at the water, she had to find out some time and why not when she was supposed to?

"If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale-faces." Jake pauses dramatically and she shivers,

"AAAAAAAAGH!" A scream sounded, my sister jumped at the sound just as Angela runs past, being chased by Erik who hada dead crustation. Jake smirk still on his lips walked back to the group.

"Wait... what were they really?" Iz asks, Jake laughed, "It's just a story, Bella..." Jake's voice fades out and suddenly I'm not there anymore.

 _..._

 _There were shacks and boat docks, connected by wooden plank sidewalks. And then I see Waylon Forge, dads old friend. He's scrapping paint of of his boat, swinging a pint as he listens to an old make of a walkman. Jerry his dog is next to him listening to what I assume is nature. He raises it's head and growls, but I cant turn to see what it was, a cold feeling of dread washing over me as Waylon doesn't notice. And then he's gone..._

 _"No." I whisper, "Please..." and then I'm not seeing Waylon, my head was looking down and then suddenly it was lifted,_

 _"Jerry?" Waylon's voice calls and suddenly I know where I am, I was in Waylon's head, I was seeing through his eyes... Waylon whistles, still no Jerry. I walked up the walkway, and see a dog leg sticking out from under a bush._

 _"Please, I don't want to be here." I beg my mind._

 _"Come on, Jerry, you old mutt..." Waylon mutters, he grabs the leg and pulls. I felt sick, the legwas detached. I reel back and stumble onto the boat, fear coursing through my veins. My hands untie the line quickly fumbling in my haste, and I push out into the water._

 _"No." I whisper again. I didn't need to see this- my- no Waylon's breath is short, listening acutely. Looking around everything is dark. Then a noise sounds- I whirl around- nothing there... The boat rocks violently. My body spins._

 _A blurry figure stands on the bow of the boat and fear rips at me, the figure is male. The only thing I can see clearly at the moment are burgundy eyes, callous and gleeful at the prospect of tearing into another human, or so I would imagine._

 _"H-how did you do that?" Waylon's voice sounds as he stutters in fear and confusion. There was a muffled voice, I couldn't ake out the words-_

 _My body turns but I see a red figure this one female... There were more muffled words, what I suppose to be taunts, again my body moves after a moment at another muffled voice. Another figure, this one dark almost black. The first figure talks again in the muffled voice and crouches ready to jump-_

 _..._

"-Arcadia!" Izzy knocks me from the vision her voice loud and concerned. My hands shake violently and I dig my nails into my palms. Swallowing a few times I look to my sisters worried brown eyes.

"Sorry Izzy... Lost in thought." I shrug off, trying to fight back my own fear. I never had visions that powerful, I'd only had one other and that was when Jasper - I shake my head, smile what I'm sure is a grimace at Izzy and head back to the group giving my goodbyes and getting in my car.

Taking a few deep breaths I grip the steering wheel tightly, knuckles turning white. Another deep breath and I start the engine and head home. I couldn't thank Isabella enough for bringing me out of the vision. I couldn't pull myself out and that scared me more than I thought it would...

 **XXX**

My eyes snap open in fear as I look around seeing objects floating around my room. Taking a moment to calm myself I let the objects back to the ground. Pushing myself up I grab my emerald green satin dressing gown and head down the stairs my eyes wry of the shadows, opening the door to Izzy's room I see Edward standing at the window and ignore him as I walk over to her bed, the next second he was gone and I nudged her slightly, she groaned and looked at me.

"Cada? What's up?" she murmured,

"Can I stay in here with you tonight?" she looked confused but nodded and moved up so I could get in. Settling down I close my eyes but here a woosh, my eyes snap open but I see Edward, he taps his head. Taking down my shield look over at him.

 _'Are you alright?'_ I gave him a look,

 _'It's a nightmare Edward, it won't kill me._ ' I don't wait for a reply, _'Watching her sleep?'_ he nods,

 _'I can't stay away from her... The pull's becoming to strong.'_

 _'It's the same with her, my guess is that you're Mates. You'd do anything for her... Even die.'_

 _'It's to dangerous for her.'_

 _'I'm dating Jasper.'_ i remind him.

 _'That's different, your blood doesn't call to us the way hers does.'_ I roll my eyes,

 _'Fight all you want Edward be we all know it's unavoidable, I'm sure Alice has shown you what will happen eventually.'_ he shook his head violently.

 _'I won't take her soul.'_

 _'You're not soulless... If you were, you wouldn't care what happened to my sister, you wouldn't care about your family. You wouldn't care if you fed on human blood.'_ he turned his head away and I sighed closing my eyes my walls back in place.

"I don't have to live with this..." he whispered as I drifted off.

 **XXX**

 **I'd personally hate to be in Arc's place right now...**

 **Shadow OUT!**

 **XXX**


	10. Realization

**And we're here! Bella's putting pieces together! I'm focusing more on Bella and Edward right now.**

 **I Don't own anything recognisable.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

Then next morning found Izzy on the computer before we wet to school, the sun was out which meant no Cullen's today, and after yesterday I was kind of glad that I wouldn't have to face Jasper right away. I was dressed in a black mid thigh skirt, a white strap top and an over top with long sleeves. Looking over Bella's shoulder I watched her type. Quileute legends, Olympic Peninsula. A few ads pop up before she comes to one site. Thunderbird & Whale Book Store, Port Angeles. Izzy clicked on it- walking away I grab my bag and head to my car calling a _'See you in a bit.'_ over my shoulder as I set off ready for classes. Classes passed by quickly and I went through the motions sometimes cringing as images from the vision came to mind. The only subject I paid any attention in was Music, I had gotten a little better on the flute now, I had to admit I enjoyed the solitude of the day, however I had made plans at lunch as we sat outside.

I watched Izzy look into the crowed trying to find Edward no doubt.

"He's not here." Jess told her, I smiled, she was so obvious, Iz looked at Jess who was sat on the grass, "Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullen's disappear." Jess continued,

"They just... ditch?" Bella questioned, i shake my head,

"No, Esme and Carlisle- Uh Doctor and Mrs Cullen take them hiking and camping whenever the weather's nice." I explain.

"I tried the idea out on my parents. Not even close." I laugh,

"Yeah but I'm sure your parent's know that the only exercise you like is shopping." Jess grinned at me, we had our friendly moments but they were not as often as it could be.

"I'm going to the prom with Eric!" Angela Squealed as she came over. "I just asked him, I took control!" She hugged Iz and pulled away to look at her. "Are you sure you have to go out of town?"

"It's a family thing." Iz tells her, the only problem with that is-

"Arcadia isn't going away." My sister sends me a desperate look,

"I'm not exactly one for get together's given I can't stand my cousins. I'll probably visit on half term or something." They nod in understanding and I wink at Izzy when she sends me a grateful smile.

"Oh my God, we need to hit the stores in Port Angeles before the dresses get cleaned out." Jess exclaimed, I roll my eyes as I know what's coming next.

"Port Angeles?..." I could see the cogs turning in her head as she planned. "Can I go with you guys?"

"And me?" I added quickly. "Duh. We need your opinions." Jess said. A small smile forms on my lips, that's not what Bell's had in mind.

 **XXX**

And so that was how we ended up in Port Angeles the day after, just after school had let out. Izzy was antcy as Angela and Jess tried on one dress after another. Jess came out in a dusty rose red dress, plunge neckline, tied behind the neck and white elbow length gloves posing for us.

"I think this halter makes my boobs look big. What do you think, Bella? Arcadia?" I look Jess over,

"You're right your boobs look huge." I offer, I heard a knock on the window and look at a group of four Frat boys looking through the window.

"Nice!" one of them compliments, my stomach rolled as I saw the look in his eyes. That must be Lonnie and his gang... My face took on a disgusted look.

"That's disgusting." My sister comments, I nod my head watching them walk away.

"Bella? Arcadia?" I look Jess over again and nod,

"I like this one best. And Ange try that lavender one over there." I point to the dress hanging on a rack at the front.

"It looks great." Izzy said... Again.

"You said that about the last five dresses." Jess complained at her compliment.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Ange asked compassionately,

"It's just I want to go check out the book store. I can meet you at the restaurant later." she explained and reasoned quickly,

"You sure?" Angela asks, Bell's nods, I stand up.

"I'll come with you. Knowing your luck you'll fall in a ditch or get lost." Jess and Angela giggle but I was serious, that and I knew exactly what was going to happen. We head out the door into the setting sun.

"Thanks for coming with me." she sighs, I nod,

"I wouldn't have been able to stay in there longer it was getting boring. So where do you want to go?" she looked at a piece of paper,

"Thunderbird & Whale Book Store." she read off, I nod, again and it was silent.

 **XXX**

Night had fallen now and I was apprehensive, we had all taken Jess's car so I couldn't drive us back which meant we'd have to walk. And my nerves were shot as far as the dark went at the moment...

Bell's thumbs through the book looking over pages as we walk down the sidewalk. It was a moment later that I heard footsteps. Izzy must have heard them as well as she put the book in her bag and walked slightly quicker, I link my arm with hers and force a giggle.

"Don't act suspicious." I whisper, she smiles at me and nods, I pull at her arm to where the parking lot is, "Come on this way should be better to get to the diner." walking across casually. I could just see the exit where Edard would come in,

 _'If you haven't changed anything.'_ I fight a cringe at the voice but ignore it not needing the extra panic as Bell's was doing enough in that moment. Izzy turns us around thinking we'd lost them, I couldn't stop her. Looking ahead of us we see two of the Frat boys from earlier, intoxicated obviously.

"Wanna beer?" One asks, I look over my shoulder and see two more guys swinging around so my back was pressed to my sisters I look head on.

"Our mum told us not to accept drinks from men we don't know." I smile sweetly,

"Don't be like that."

"They're pretty." another says,

"Don't touch me!" Bella warns them, they pay no heed and just as he reaches for her hair I spun around and grabbed his hand in a tight grip,

"She said don't touch her. I'd listen before you end up with a broken wrist." My voice was low with warning bordering on a snarl.

 _'Lemme play?_ ' I thought about it, let her out and get out safe? Or risk waiting for Edward?

"Oh feisty." they went to grab Bells again as another grabbed my shoulder,

"I said don't touch me." Bells punched the guy in the gut and my decision was made.

 _'You go back when we're done here.'_ there was no argument just a positive hum. And then I let go...

 **3rd .person.**

Arcadia stood still in the guys grip not fighting but not limp either.

"What happened to all the fight you had in you." Arcadia looked up, but her eyes weren't right... They were a dark blue almost bordering on black. A grin took over her face that could only be described as malicious. Bringing her hand up to the one holding her shoulder she gripped it and squeezed. A moment later there was a sick crunching sound and a yelp of pain as the guy fell backwards.

"You wanna play boys?" Taking a step forward two of the left over three stepped back, sobering quickly. One moment she was stood still and the next she was moving for the one holding Bella. Getting behind him she kicked the back of his knee making it give out under him. Bella scrambled away not sure what to make of her sister, it was like she was a different person. More vicious...

Arcadia got in front of the man and boxed his ears before sending a punch to his nose there was a crack signalling the break or dislocation Arcadia couldn't tell nor did she care for the damage she was dealing, she wasn't the one dealing it. Whirling on the other two she headed left before changing right and punching him in the gut, winding him making it hard to breath as she took his arm and twisted waiting for a pop signalling dislocation of the shoulder. There was a strangled cry of pain and still Arcadia didn't care, she rounded on the last one just as a silver Volvo came around the corner headlights shining on her as she went in for the blow.

Right hook to the cheek, jab to the ribs and a left cross to his face again. He was unconscious before he hit the floor...

Edward couldn't believe what he was seeing, he couldn't catch her thoughts they were blurred like the shield was there but not at full power, he still felt rage, they were going to hurt Bella, his blood singer, his Mate! Fish tailing the car he opened the passenger door as he got out "Get in." He ordered, his voice rough from anger, trying to keep the snarl from his voice. Bella quickly did as told no argument but Arcadia didn't respond. "Arcadia!" he growled, the girl turned her head and he saw her eyes, a smile on her lips,

"She'll be back in a minute, I however am Macey." she let out a sigh of disappointment, "I hope you let me out to play more." she muttered before her eyes faded to the usual Swan Sapphire blue Edward was used to.

 **(And back again.)**

 _'I will if myself or Izzy are in danger, and knowing my sister... you'll be out more.'_ the thought made me cringe as I heard her happy laughter, _'On a condition.'_ she quieted instantly, _'No telling of what's going to happen.'_ The grumble i recived in return was one of discontent but agreement none the less. I blink and suddenly I'm staring at Edward without a haze or fog clouding my vision.

"What the hell was that?" I shake my head at his question,

"We don't have time, we need to get going, Bella's in the car." at my sisters name he nodded and got back into the car as i slid in the back seat. "You okay Izzy?" she looks at me and nods. Edward took off at high speed, anger rolling off of him, i didn't need Jasper's power to feel it. It was human instinct to know when they're in possible danger.

"I should go back and rip their heads off." He snarled his fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly,

 _'Ease the grip our you'll break it.'_ and with that I got the hell out of his head, the things he was thinking beyond what my stomach could take.

"No. Bad idea." Izzy tells him.

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking." Izzy caught the comment,

"And you do?" She countered,

 _'Lie'_ i thought,

"Not hard to guess." he covered, "Look can you talk about something to take my mind off of it so I don't turn around?" he pleads,

"You should put your seat belt on." Izzy tells him I roll my eyes, Edward laughs,

"You should put your's on." Iz is at a loss, I shrug,

"Bell's is going to kill Tyler Crowley." Edward huffed in amusement at my comment,

"Why?" he demanded trying to calm his anger, luckily Izzy jumped on my train of thought,

"Because he's telling everyone that he's taking me to prom." she explained in outrage, "Do you think if I hit him with my truck that he'd take the hint?" I laugh quietly.

 **XXX**

We arrived just as Ange and Jess were leaving the restaurant, getting out of the car I walk over to them with Izzy.

"Where were you!? We left you messages." Angela asked in worry, I smile in understanding.

"We waited, but we were starving-" Jess spoke, I refrain from rolling my eyes as she cut off, I heard the car door close and sigh,

"Sorry I kept Bella and Arc from dinner. We ran into each other and got talking." Edward lied, pulling the dazzle smile, this time I did roll my eyes,

"I - we - understand. We were just... leaving, so-" Jess stuttered, I watch the two girls go,

"Okay, well. Thank you." Izzy turned to follow them as I walked behind her.

"Maybe I should make sure Bella gets something to eat. And Arc as well." I whirled on him,

 _'Don't bring me into this.'_ I thought to him,

 _'I'm saving you from an over worried Jasper.'_ at his response I was reminded of our confrontation,

"...If you'd like. Then I could drive you back myself." Edward continued out loud, silently I weighed my options. Be the third wheel in their talk, or confront the love of my life.

"That's so... thoughtful." Angela cooed,

"Really thoughtful." Jess gushed along, jealous thoughts radiating from her.

"I could eat." Izzy decided, Edward looks at me, I wasn't ready to face him yet...

"Sure." I shrug, I wave to the girls as I walk behind my sister and the mind reader. Walking into the restaurant we were greeted with a perky blonde girl who instantly zeroed in on Edward greeting him and ignoring my sister and I, Edward quietly bribed the girl into giving us a seat on the deck. Though I wasn't feeling hungry I ordered one of my favorite treats. Lemon juice and sugar on pancakes. Bella ordered ravioli and Edward didn't order anything. There was silence as we waited for our food and I stared at the waterfall behind us just drifting.

The waitress appeared places a steaming bowl of ravioli in front of Izzy, I licked my lips as she placed my pancakes in front of me before walking off. Quickly folding the pancake up I cut a piece and sighed in happiness.

"You're not eating?" Izzy questioned, Edward cast me an amused look,

"I'm on a special diet." I chewed my pancake before i could laugh.

"Like South Beach?" She continued,

"Not exactly." He denied, she looked at him curiously as she took a bite.

"You gotta give me some answers." She asked casually, I tapped my lip with my fork as I chewed another piece of lemony goodness.

"Yes, no. To get to the other side, and 1 point 772453851." Iz cut him of,

"I didn't ask for the square root of pi." I smile at her tartness,

"You knew that?" He asked surpised,

"Of course she does, she is my sister." I tell him speaking for the first time.

"How did you know where we were?" I chew my lip,

"I didn't." my eyes close of their own accord, he was stupid for doing that, after so many days watching her you'd think he'd know how she would respond to that. Izzy frustrated shook her head and goes to get up.

"Don't go." He pleads with her,

 _'Just give her a little something, not enough just a bit.'_ I whisper to his mind,

"Were you following me?" She demanded,

"I feel very protective of you." he answered, evading the question,

"So that's a yes?"

"I tried to keep a distance, and then I heard- what those lowlifes were thinking-" Izzy cast me a look as I silently watched on happy to be a spectator.

"Wait you said you heard what they were thinking." I winced at his slip up,

 _'Nice going Edward... Don't evade she'll only press more.'_ I caution him, I watched him sigh slightly.

"So what... You read minds." She confirmed,

"I can read every mind in there, except yours. And so can Arc." I looked at him startled before I glare, she looked at me, I sigh and nod, "Money..."

"Sex." I joined in quietly,

"Money." Edward continued,

"Sex." I threw out again rolling my eyes,

"Cat." I snicker at that one and Bella looks at me,

"You're editing that one for her sake now." He grinned at me ad Iz blushed. I shrug,

"And then you, nothing. It's very frustrating." he shook his head slightly she looked at me,

"But Cada can tell what I'm thinking." I laugh,

"Like I said Honey I've grown up with you, if I can't tell then something's wrong."

"Is there something wrong with me?" Edward laughs quietly in disbelief.

"I tell you I read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?" he smiled enjoying her but it quickly fades the pained look coming to his face as he sighs and looks away.

"What is it?"

"I don't have... the strength to stay away from you anymore." I mentally 'aw' before my own thoughts catch me up as I vaguely register her response of-

"Then don't."

My mind had turned to my problem and longing filled my heart, I shook my thoughts loose and take the last bite of my pancake the texture and taste not there as they were before.

We finished up and headed to his volvo, the car was suffocated with silence as Edward drove, the heater on so that we would be warm... After a while Izzy finally speaks up,

"I think I'm warm enough now." I look on as I watch them both reach for the dial their hands touching, she gasped, "Your hand, it's still freezing cold." Edward pulls his hand away but before she could press the issue she was distracted by flashing police lights. In front of the station dads cruiser was parked and I frown knowing what it was. "Woah what is going on? Dad's still here. Can you pull in?" Bell's asked. Edward did as he was asked and saw Carlisle's car,

"That's my father's car. What's he -?"

 _'Waylon.'_ I tell him silently, his face grew grim as we parked and got out. Just as stepped out Carlisle walked out the door briefcase in hand and a grim look on his face.

"Carlisle. What happened?" I moved over to the man and gave him a hug in greeting which he returned,

"Waylon Forge was found on a boat out near his place. I just examined the body." I cringe standing beside him seeing Bella's horrified look,

"He died? How?" She asked,

"Animal attack." Carlisle answered casting Edward and I a look,

"Was it the same one that got the security guard down in Mason?" Bella caught their looks,

"Most likely." He replied,

"It's getting closer to town then." Bella observed,

"Girls you should go inside, Waylon was your fathers friend." Bella looked suspicious but nodded,

"Okay." she began to walk but stopped when i didn't follow, "Cada?" I look over at her.

"I'll be in in a second I need to talk to Carlisle, he said he'd consider taking me hiking with the family the next sunny day we get." I explain. She nodded and walked in. I looked between the two. "She's going to figure it out in a few days." and with that I turned and headed into the station offering them a two fingered solute before the door closed behind me and I walked over to Bella and dad.

"- him going on thirty years." I heard as i walked over, he was obviously torn as he looked at the screen, I sat on his desk and patted his arm in comfort. He grabbed our hands accepting our comfort before he tamps down his emotions. "Don't worry, we're gonna find this thing. In the mean time I want you to carry these with you." he held two cannister's of pepper spray. I took mine without complaint, Bells pulled a face about the protest, "It'll give your old man some peace of mind." I sent her a look and takes it from him.

Dad stands up and gets his coat as Bell's and I walk out the door I saw a body covered being rolled passed us to the ambulance, Waylon's body. His feet sticking out from under the cover. Red eyes flash through my mind and I shake the thought squeezing my eyes closed to get rid of the images. I looked back at Bella to see if she was alright but I saw a shocked look on her face, she was putting things together... "Come on hun." I lead her to dads cruiser and slip into the back.

 **XXX**

 **And the next chapter if you're still interested.**

 **Shadow OUT!**


	11. Make Ups and Confrontations

**As the title suggests. I look forward to hearing from you.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

Bells had gone to her room as soon as we got in and I had followed her example giving dad a kiss on the cheek before heading up to the loft. Getting into my pj's I sat on my bed laptop in front of me as I went online to find a film to watch. A few minutes later there was a knock, I looked to the window first seeing no one there,

"Come on up!" I call. the hatch opened and Bells poked her head through,

"Can I stay here?" I smile and nod,

"Catching up to you?" she nodded at my question and climbed onto the bed with me getting under the covers and opening a book in her lap. The book she had brought tonight. I glanced at her, "So what's the book?" she jumped and looked at me.

"Some Quileute Legends." She paused, "Cada... Have you noticed anything odd with the Cullen's?" I raise an eyebrow,

"Like what."

"Cold skin, eyes changing colour, the fact that they never eat anything, they're beautiful. Really strong." I tilt my head,

"Sure, Jasper's hands are cold, but he says he has poor circulation, the eye colour I put down to light exposure, you know when the pupil expands? The never eating anything is understandable, the food at school tastes disgusting... Well Beauty was what first drew me to Jasper. And I like that he's strong. It means he can protect me. But you are right to some it would seem odd." I mentally patted myself on the back for my explanations. "Why? ou got any theories up there in that clever brain of yours?" she smiled,

"You know the legends?" I nod, "You wont laugh will you?"

"I'll try not to." I promise,

"Well... What if, what if they're the 'Cold Ones' from the legends?" I tilt my head,

"You mean vampires?" she nodded biting her lip. I shrug "Who knows right? To Christians god is real. Why not Vampires?"

"Can I borrow your laptop?" I nod and hand it over sidling up to her. She typed in 'cold one' and several beer adverts popped up, she sighed and typed again 'The Cold One: Apotamkin' clicking on a sight several legends pop up.

"The seductive Apotamkin with his ice-blue skin, devouring his victims in tapestries, engravings, paintings. Creatures beautiful and horrific. Craven, skeletal demons attacking villages; perfectly sculpted predators, luring innocent maidens... it's all murder, blood, sexuality. I could practically see her eyes picking out words.

 _'Speed. Strength. Cold skinned. Immortal...'_ And my on eyes pinpointed the last words she would need. _'Blood drinker.'_ I watched her reel back in disbelief and I rubbed her shoulder,

"Shhhh." I sooth.

"... It's not possible..." I shaky my head, I thought she didn't find out for a few days at least.

"You said it yourself, they're always cold." I could practically see Edwards hand flashing across her mind, "Their eyes changing colour, they don't eat in front of anyone, unnatural beauty... And didn't you say he pushed Tyler's van away with his hand?" I mock sighed, "Still, I'm sure it's nothing, right?" she nodded at my question and handed me the laptop settling into the pillow and I began to make her feel tired. Her breathing evened out and I grabbed my phone,

 **[Edward**

 **She found out earlier than I thought.**

 **Arc]**

I clicked send and got up to unlock the window knowing he would be here in a few minutes, I kept Izzy under with a ton of tired emotions. There was a knock and I looked up in time to see Edward climb in, and behind him another came in.

 _'Could have warned me.'_ i thought sourly as I looked at Jasper.

"She knows." he stated rather than questioned,

"Yeah. I thought she would find out in a few days not tonight." I looked back at her, "She got a book today on Qileuite Legends. After that she started asking me questions on if I had found anything strange about you guys. I couldn't get her to drop it. She'll confront you tomorrow, you'll be skipping school." He looked uneasy, "Relax you're not going to kill her." I assure, it didn't help much.

"Are you alright?" he asked, I shrug,

"I'm fine." I deflect.

"The nightmare's say otherwise." I glare at him as I felt Jasper's concern.

 _'You should learn when to keep your mouth shut Cullen.'_ I snap. I looked over at my complicated boyfriend and sigh. _'Take her to her room and try not to listen in.'_ he nodded and picked her up and walked down the hatch, I closed it behind him and looked over at Jazz.

"You want to talk? Then talk." I mutter, I couldn't start this...

"Are you alright?" was his first question, I sighed.

"I'm sick of people who ask me that. Yes I am Fine." I answer.

"Edward said you were having nightmares." I roll my eyes, after letting her- Macey out I had become a tad irritated.

"A vision's stuck with me and left a slight imprint... It just makes me jumpy is all." I try to brush off,

"Is it like the other one?" I take a breath,

"Not at first... I was just standing there watching Waylon work. And then I was in his place, I moved when he did and I had no control over the actions, I heard his voice, felt his emotions as they changed. When the first one came I couldn't see much of anything, and the voice was muffled but there was intense fear. Then another appeared, this one female and red. More fear and then a dark figure... All of them had crimson eyes." I told him as I talked I just went through the motions of repeating it. I knew who they were but I couldn't change Jack.

"Then why don't you get rid-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Because they can help people." He didn't push the subject further.

"Did you mean it?" and here was the center of our problem at the moment.

"You should be able to feel how I feel." I whispered as i let the emotion shine through. Love. Almost impossible deep in feeling and all consuming. "I've loved you for longer than I care to admit. Sure there were other's but I was always comparing them to someone I had never met, so needless to say they didn't last long. But when I saw you, got to know you... It just happened. It all clicked into place, and it scared me, how was it possible to be in love with someone you didn't know? To think of someone you hadn't met but know they're perfect for you? So yes I love you... But you cannot control my life Jasper, I love other people as well I have more than one family all over the world, some you'd probably distrust me for but they're family and I won't choose between them and you. I can't." I rant, I started and I couldn't stop. I just couldn't loose one thing for another, no matter how much he didn't want me around the pack.

After a minute cold arms wrapped around my waist as he whispered soothing words into my ear kissing my neck. And before long I was asleep. And when I woke up from a nightmare he was there to calm me down.

 **XXX**

The next day at school I watched as my sister and Edward walked into the forest, part of me wanted to follow, to make sure he didn't slip up but with a squeeze of Jasper's hand we walked to Biology, Rose linked her arm with mine obviously upset at Edward and Iz but let it go. I shook my head as we went, I probably wouldn't pay attention to class today. I would focus on them. Taking my seat between the Hale's I pulled my stuff out wrote the date, Jazz held my hand on top of the table and I promptly zoned out and looked for my sister's course.

 _..._

 _She stood waiting in the bleak back ground, a slight mist on the floor adding to an ominous effect. Edward appeaered behind her slightly blurry. She doesn't turn to face him. And then after a moment she began to talk._

 _"You're impossibly fast. And strong. Your skin is pale-white, ice-cold. Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speak like... you're from a different time." She paused taking a breath before carrying on. "You never eat or drink anthing, you don't come out in the sunlight. How old are you?"_

 _"Seventeen." his muffled voice answered._

 _"How long have you been seventeen?" She rephrases the question and he hovers behind her, There was a beat of silence before another muffled answer came._

 _"... A while." Her breathing spikes as she comprehends that her theory is right._

 _"I know what you are." She choked out._

 _"Say it. Out loud." He demands, a beat and she doesn't. "Say it." he repeated. She stays still but complies._

 _"... Vampire." Her voice barely a whisper. It seemed like time had frozen for just a moment, and finally Edward asks a question,_

 _"Are you afraid?" This was the one thing that could make or break him... I could feel the tension as they stayed silent, Izzy turned around._

 _"No." Edward seems to tense,_

 _"Then ask me the most basic question: what do we eat?" He felt frustrated at her lack of fear._

 _"You won't hurt me." She says after another pause... He grabs her arm and a slight hiss slips through my lips-_

 _..._

I wasn't in the forest with them the next moment, I was back in the classroom Jasper looking at me in concern and I realize, I'd probably hissed here as well as in my vision. I look at him and smile.

"It's fine." I assure in a whisper as I focus on her path once more.

...

Flying, that's what it felt like at first then I see them. Edward running with my sister on his back as he ran up the mountain, it only lasted a moment before everything stopped and Izzy was on her feet again. He walked towards a few beams of light poking through the trees.

"This is why we don't show ourselves in sunlight... People would know we're different." After another few seconds her turns his shirt buttons undone revealing his chest as it sparkled like diamonds. "This is what I am." I could hear the disgust in his voice.

"It's like diamonds. You're beaytiful." He scrunches his face at her comment.

"Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer Bella." He umped out ofthe light and behind a tree Izzy following him around. Walking down the bank, "I'm a killer." he reaffirmed.

"I don't believe that." She denied.

"Because you believe the lie. The camouflage." He turned to her, "I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in - my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that..." And suddenly he's gone. Appearing beind her on a rock. "As if you can outrun me!" He shouted before disappearing. Appearing closer again, "As if you could fight me off." he continued yanking a tree root from the tree behind him throwing it in another direction. "I'm designed to kill."

"I don't care." she tells him,

"I've killed people." He informs,

"It doesn't matter." She counters again, He was silent at first.

I wanted to kill you. I've neverwanted a human's blood so much in my life." He tried to scare her and i smirk, it's not that easy.

"I trust you." She whispered, he reaches for her face his emotions intense.

"Don't." He warned, She pushed forward.

"I'm here. I turst you!" She reinforced more strength to her words. He runs from her, his eyes black with thirst. He appears on a tree branch.

"My family, we're different from others of our kind. We only hunt animals. We've learned to control our thirst..." He tried to explain, he leaned forward, "But you- your scent, it's like a drug to me... my own personal brand of heroin." I looked on no really knowing if i should leave was the worst of it over, would something more happen. He jumped down a few branches leaning down to her face to face.

"Why did you hate me so much when we met?" She asked leaning up.

"I did. For making me want you so badly. I'm still not sure I can control myself." Izzy climbed up sitting on the branch with him.

"I know you can." She sooths, he searches her eyes looking for a glimpse of her thoughts. He jumps down, still running from the inevitable future. Bella stands by his shoulder.

"I can't read your mind." He tells her as he turns to face her again trapping her between him and the tree. "You have to tell me what you're thinking." he begged,

"Now I'm afraid." I could feel the hurt radiating from him at her words as he leant away again.

"Good." She realized his misunderstanding.

"I'm not afraid of you." He shook his head in disbelief, "I'm only afraid of loosing you. I feel like you're gonna disappear." He looked at her now, amazed.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you." he tells he quietly, placing his hand over her heart, "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." Bella smiles slightly,

"What a stupid Lamb."

"What a sick masochistic lion." He laugh quietly. And then i knew... I didn't need to be here.

I blinked and I was back in biology, a smile graced my lips as I glanced at Jazz as he worked, I picked up my pencil and began to write my notes. Everything was going right.

 **XXX**

Izzy got home early that day and waited in my room. Walking in I see her sat on my bed.

"You knew." It wasn't a question but I nodded,

"I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I sat beside her, "How long have you known?"

"About the Cullen's? From the start... About vampires, awhile."

"But why-"

"Some things are best left alone at the present time Bells, and their secret wasn't mine to tell." I tell her, she couldn't know about the rules, not yet... We sat there for a while before she spoke again.

"Is it possible to fall in love so quickly?" I laugh,

"I was the same with Jazz, I saw him, but then I heard his voice... And I was a gonner. Thing is though, I've always known he was out there. Well not him specifically. But someone who would be able to understand and love me unconditionally." my smile turned to a grin as I thought about him.

"When you say you knew about vampires for a long time-" I cut her off.

"Let it go." she sensed the warning in my voice and let it drop,

"Edwards Picking me up tomorrow." I grin again at her admittance,

"Aw! All eyes on you!" she groaned,

"Can you ride with Jasper tomorrow? To take some of the attention away."

"Honey, I've been with Jasper for a while now, we're old news." I watched the pout take her lips, "That doesn't work on me, but... I suppose I could ride with Jazz tomorrow, given that we haven't been on his bike for awhile." She smiled gratefully hugged me, and then begged me for help on her bio homework, and that was how we spent the night.

 **XXX**

 **SO now she knows.**

 **Shadow OUT!**

 **XXX**


	12. Memories and Bella's Visit

**Greetings readers. Thanks for reading. The outfit pictures should be on the link on my profile.**

 **I don't own anything recognisable, all rights to rightful owners.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

Waking up that morning to Jazz I smiled and ushered him out to go change as Alice would have my head, I went to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of denim skinny jeans a white strap top a long sleeved grey off the shoulders jumper to keep warm and a pair of black suede boots before grabbing my black bag from one of the boxes and setting about getting ready. I left my hair down for the bike ride I would be getting and grabbed a few pins for my hair when I got to school that I'm sure Alice or Rose will nap so they can do my hair... Alice and her Barbie complex.

Shaking my head I zip up my bag and head down the stairs umbrella in hand. I heard a horn sound and look out the front room window, smiling as I saw both Jasper and Edward.

"Bells Edwards here!" I call, A moment later she ran down the stairs with her rucksack in hand brown jacket on and a pair of jeans. I grinned as I grabbed my helmet and let Bella out first locking the door behind me. Walking down the steps Edward helped her into the car and appeared beside her a second later not phasing her at all. I walked to the bike blowing a kiss to Jazz before I put the helmet on and got on behind wrapping my arms around his waist. And with that we sped off keeping pace with Edward and Izzy. After a minute or two I got bored and suddenly the bike sped up causing me to laugh as we pulled away from the car and headed for the car park. Jazz decided to show off and fishtail the bike before slowing to a stop in the parking space beside Rose's red BMW. I pulled my helmet off laughing as he grinned at me. "Show off!"

"You were gettin' bored Darlin'." I get off the bike and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well thank you for showin' me a good time Major." II watched his eyes darken as I teased him. But turned away as I saw a flash of silver, that flash being Edwards Volvo. I watched the eternal teen get out of his car and walk around to open Izzy's door. As she got out she looked around with a fake aura of confidence as she hauled her bag over her shoulder Edward closing the door and locking it quickly. I watched her mouth the words.

'You know everybody's staring.' to him,

 _'Of course they are, you're with the only single Cullen.'_ I watched as he repeated the words and she sent me a look to which I shrugged as she walked people clearing a path for them. After a few moments he threw his arm around her shoulder walking passed with a smirk. _'You will go to hell if you hurt her!'_ I call mentally. He threw a look over his shoulder at me. The other's got out of Rose's car and I gave Jazz a smile before hopping onto Emmett's back as he ran of to Calculus class.

 **XXX**

School that day had been a nightmare with everyone's thoughts, not to mention me and my mind reading buddy were at different tables and he was getting to know my sister more. After we finished that day Edward too Bells out as promised and brought her back in one piece.

The next three days had been the same gossip and a few snide comments from people who didn't want them together, some had eve asked me if I had hooked them up. Edward had wanted me to agree to it so they wouldn't need anything to be complicated. I was glad Izzy knew because now Jasper didn't have to leave when she need to speak with me though he would often breathe in my scent to calm his thirst for her blood.

Iz and me had decided to wash the cars today so I had a simple t shirt and jeans on as I rubbed a sponge over the bonnet of my baby boy. After about ten minutes I heard a bang and turned around to see Edward on top of my sisters truck. From the cab he hopped into the bed and then down beside her.

"Could you act human? I mean I've got neighbours." I watched the smile light her face. He ignored her comment with a grin.

"I'm gonna take you to my place tomorrow." he frowned and reached under the front fender to pull the dent out.

"Ah thanks." And then his statement registered. "Wait like with your family?" He looked over at me,

 _'Are you coming?'_ I nod.

 _'Naturally.'_

"Yeah." he finally answers,

"What if they don't like me?" I snort at this,

"Classic, Iz, really." I tell her, Edward grins,

"So you're worried, not because you'll be in a houseful of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?"

"I'm glad I amuse you both." she mutters, his laugh dies and i know what that means, i look over at the truck coming our way. Billy Black was heading here. "What is it?" She asked after a moment,

"A complication." Edward answers. He smiled at her, "I'll pick you up tomorrow." he told her before walking to his car and driving off.

"What was that about?" She asks me. I shrug. Bells forced a smile as she went to greet the visitors. Putting the sponge down I jump Jake with a hug before giving Billy a one armed hug. "Come to visit your truck?" she asks in greeting, Jake smiles.

"Looks good. You got that dent out." he said looking closer though I could tell he was lying.

"Actually, we came to visit your flat screen. First Mariners game of the season. Plus Jacob here kept bugging me to see you again."

"Great, Dad. Thanks." Jake says sarcastically as he sends Billy an irritated look, dads cruiser pulls up and he climbs out with two six pack of beer.

"Pale Ale." He calls, Billy holds up the brown paper bag.

"Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry." Dad smiles, they all head inside to watch the game, shaking my head I turn back to cleaning my car humming the beginnings of a song I wouldn't remember when I was done.

 **XXX**

I was riding behind Edward and Izzy, personally I would have went on ahead but she had wanted me to be there with her the first time, currently I was dressed in a longish dress, leggings and my black boots, my dress had a red, black and grey plaid skirt that was uneven and a black top that stopped just under my bust, sort of like a babydoll dress.

Pulling up in front of the beautiful house I shut she engine and got out looking over at my sister.

"It's... wonderful." She breathed, Edward smirked.

"You expected turrets, dungeons and moats?" I laugh and walk over to the door hearing her response.

"No... not moats."

Throwing the door open I shout,

"I'm home!" Walking into the kitchen the others not far behind I see everyone standing around, a cooking channel on and everyone working to prep huge platters, I notice Jazz, Jack and Alice are not here, I laugh at everything not noticing Bella looking at us. Taking a seat at the counter I smile at everyone Esme was the first to greet me with a hug followed by Carlisle strangely, I didn't think he'd been a hugging person. Rose sends me a smile and Emmett a grin.

"Bella. We're making Italiano for you." Esme greets my sister with a blinding smile and I turn to look at her, "This is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes." Edward introduces, "Bon giorno?" ( **Hello?** ) Bella greets unsure of the language, Esme beams,

"Molto bene!" ( **Very good!** ) She compliments,

"Dove posso aiutare?" ( **Where can I help?** ) I asked Esme as I reach for a knife, she taps my hand,

"Non aiuterete, sarete mangiare." ( **You will not be helping, you will be eating.** ) I hold my hands up,

"Madre Spiacente." ( **Sorry mother**.) after a moment I realize what had come out of my mouth and I clapped my hands over it. I was about to apolagize until I saw the look of joy on her face.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for someone other than Arc." Carlisle smiled, I shot Edward a look.

 _'Told you so. when do you bet against Alice?'_ he ignored me,

"I hope you're hungry." Esme tells her.

"Oh, absolutely -" Izzy tries before she's cut off,

"She already ate." Iz shoots him a look and I see the salad bowl slip from Rose's hand,

"Hey!" I thrust my hand out and the bowl stopped falling and floated instead. Slipping out of my seat I scooped the bowl up and placed it on the side before taking my seat once again.

"Perfect." Rose spat before walking out, I sigh rubbing my head.

"I just assumed - because you don't eat, you know..." Bella tried to explain.

"Of course. That was very considerate of you." Esme tells her,

"Ignore her. I do." Edward tells her referring to Rose, I shot him a warning look,

"Yes, let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us." Rose snarled from the door scowl on her face.

"I would never, ever tell anyone." Bella voiced,

"She knows that." Carlisle reassured.

"The problem is, you two have gone public now, so..." Emmett starts, a grin on his face.

"Emmett." Emse reprimanded.

"No, she should know." She turns to Bells. "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly." I grit my teeth,

"Rosalie..." I bite out, she looked at me, "She is my sister." I mutter only loud enough for the vampires to hear.

"... Badly?" She asks before she jumps to conclusions. "Oh. Badly. Like, where I become a meal." Emmett chokes on a laugh, Edward grins wrapping an arm around her even Esme laughs, I smile lightly. Rose headed back to the front room, Emmett only seconds behind her.

"Hi, Bella!" I hear Alice's voice and look to the open window with a balcony, Alice jumps the rail Jack not far behind holding a bouquet of wildflowers. A second later Jasper comes in behind the his eyes a rich honey, my smile widens as I skip to him and hug him. "I'm Alice." She hugs her before pulling back, "You do smell good." I roll my eyes at her antics.

"Alice." Edward grits out from between his teeth.

"It's alright, Bella and I are going to be great friends." Alice assures him, Bella looks at Jack and extends her hand,

"And you're Jack, right?"

"Pleasure to meet you." He shakes her hand before wrapping his arm around Alice's tiny waist. She turned to Jazz and I.

"Hey Jasper." She greets, Jazz's smile was strained,

"Hello, Bella." I run my hand down his back discreetly and see Edwards look. _'Lay off, he's dealing with eight vampire's bloodlust, and one of them happens to have a blood singer.'_ he looked away his eyes slightly downcast.

"I'll give you a tour of the house." He mutters, just as he leads Bells out Alice speaks,

"I'll see you soon." I smirk at Alice's words, I turn to Esme,

"Posso mangiare adesso?." ( _Can I eat now?_ ) Esme laughs and nods handing me a plate as I sit at the counter piling my plate high with food.

"How do you manage to stay so thin?" Jack wondered,

"Good metabolism." I shrug in answer scooping a spoon full of pasta into my mouth humming in delight.

About twenty minutes later Bell's and Edward stepped down the stairs and she promptly caught sight of the piano.

"Do you play?" Esme asked, Bella shook her head,

"No, uh... Cada is more the instrumental type... Do you?" She asked slowly taking in the beauty of it.

"No dear, the piano is Edwards." Iz quirked a brow and looked at him,

"You never told me you could play." I could hear the accusation in her voice,

"It's rude to show off." he shrugged,

"Of course, Edward can do anything..." She murmured, a second later she whirled on me and I held my hands up.

"Nope." I deny instantly seeing her thought before she opened her mouth,

"Please! You haven't played in so long." she reasons pulling her lip between her teeth,

"Go on Darlin' I haven't heard you play the piano yet." I groan quietly as he spoke, walking to the seat. Setting myself down I rested my hands on the keys my eyes closing on their own accord as a memory washed over me. ( **The Piano - Amazing Short - Animation by Aidan Gibbons, Music by Yann Tiersen.** )

 _..._

 _"Come on Cadi! We haven't played in ages!" Kayleigh begged, I shook my head,_

 _"And why should I?" I demand,_

 _"Because it's my birthday and you wouldn't want to let me down." My shoulders slump at her explanation, it was true it was her birthday... And I didn't like disappointing her on any day let alone today. "We took piano classes for a reason." she reminded me, I roll my eyes,_

 _"You dragged me to piano lessons because you wanted to learn to play an instrument, because I could play the guitar." I counter, she pouts and I nod quickly, "Fine but only for today." She squealed and hugged me dragging me to the bench as we sat down._

 _..._

My fingers had already started moving as I remembered the day, as the song moved along another memory hit me.

 _..._

 _Someone had knocked at the door and I ran to answer it, peeking out from the gap I open it wider as I see a police officer._

 _"Miss Arcadia Knight?" I nodded,_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Would you mind if I came in for a moment?" he asked,_

 _"I can't invite you in until my parents get back." I didn't see the pity in his eyes at my sentence._

 _"Forgive me Miss Knight but... This is about your parents." It was at that moment I began to feel numb my body going into shock. So I opened the door and let the man inside closing it behind him. Leading him to the front room he took a seat and I took the chair across from him. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this... But about an hour ago, your mother and father were in a car crash. The impact was fatal..." my hand shook and my vision clouded with tears as I blinked them away._

 _..._

 _I took a shaky breathe and another memory assaulted my mind._

 _..._

 _I was a little girl again, eight years old and it was Christmas. I had a pile of presents to the side a large grin on my face as I looked up at faceless parents._

 _"Thank you for all my presents!" I told them, I was a smart girl I didn't believe in Santa, how can one man get all over the world in one night with_ 'flying reindeers'?'

 _"You still have one more yet princess." My father told me, my excitement built as I clapped my hands._

 _"Really?!" My mother nodded and reached right behind the tree and placed a long and wide box in front of me with a red bow on the top. Without any hesitation I ripped the paper off and a gasp left my small lips, sitting in front of me was a guitar! Like I had begged my parents to get._

 _I squealed a thank you before asking them to help me get it out so I could play it._

 _..._

I shook the memories off as I came to the end of the song, I couldn't reach the last key... But suddenly the key needed was pressed down and it was over. I looked at the key, that hadn't been my doing...

Clapping knocked me from my daze and I looked over at them, the Cullen's and my sister. Getting up I smile and take a sarcastic bow before stepping away and looking at Edward.

"Why don't you show off a bit, show Izzy what you can do." I suggest. I walked from the room and out the front door heading into the woods a short distance to clear my head.

"Darlin'?" I look over at the man with a southern twange and smile.

"Sorry Jazz I needed a breather. I haven't played in a while." he nodded in understanding before he tilted his head, "What?"

"I wanna show ya somethin'." Taking his out stretched hand he led me deeper into the woods as he began to tell a story. "Y'know, Me Jack and Em got bored one weekend last year and didn't know what to do? We annoyed Esme, so much so that she sent us into the forest and told us to build a tree house." He let out a laugh. "So anyway, we did build a tree house but not the kind that's usually seen." I tilt my head, he pulled to a stop and look at him in question, "We're here." I look ahead of me and gasp, in front of me was a tree house, in a literally sense.

A wooden bridge that led up to the door, lanterns on either side, and a little house with two stories but not overly huge, like a cottage but slightly bigger. (Picture on profile.) I rubbed my temple as I let out a low whistle,

"Nice."

 _..._

 _"Honestly you spoil her." a woman's voice said, it was vaguely familiar._

 _"Nothing's to good for my princess! She wants a tree house. A tree house she will get!" a male voice... my father? Exclaimed, lifting me into the air and twirling me around. A little giggle slipped through my lips._

 _"Thank you daddy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squeal as I look up, there was a ladder leading up onto a platform and it was connected with a small wooden rectangle, a glass window at the front so I could look down at them from inside. I was so happy!_

 _..._

As I came out of the memory I looked at the tree house in contemplation and slight anxiousness... I couldn't remember my parents faces.

My mother was... Elane? No! Eli- Evaine! My mother was called Evaine, Knight. She, She had... Red hair? And green eyes!

And my father, James? No, no, no... Killian! Killian Knight, with black hair... and, My blue eyes!

I was scared... I clung to the details of my old life trying to remember the most important people I'd had. I didn't have any trouble remembering Kayleigh. How many other things had I forgotten?

My first word? My first boyfriend? My favorite toy or teddy? I didn't want to forget, but I was...

"Darlin'?" I snap out of my thoughts and offer Jasper a strained smile,

"Sorry it brought up some memories is all." I walk up the path running my hand over the rail as I walked, looking up at the small house in the trees and opened the door. It was cozy, the front room had a small three seater sofa and a fireplace built into the wooden wall though it was stone. A coffee table in front of the sofa with a small bookcase pressed against the wall to the left of the fire place.

The kitchen which was to the right of the door was small with two black marble counters a sink and a cooker neatly placed in the corner with a fridge, empty no doubt. Looking curiously at the stairs I walked up the coming to a bedroom, the bed had a wooden frame a beautiful headboard and its covers were a golden cram colour, on the bed posts hung a canopy of nets to keep insets out though they were currently ties to the bed posts. The bed was set right infront of the balcony with glass doors to keep the wind out... All in all,

"It's beautiful." I whispered a smile on my face.

 **XXX**

 **SHE'S FORGETTING!**

 **Carry on reading!**

 **Shadow OUT!**

 **XXX**


	13. Baseball Games Suck!

**And this is kick off people... Wait no... Wrong terminology. That's football. How do you start Baseball games. Anyway... Pictures of parents on photobucket.**

 **I don't own...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

I looked at the sketches I had done, one of mother, one of father, another of Kayleigh and then one of all of us together. And finally one of my childhood tree house. I didn't want to forget these people, and now I never would, each picture had a name under it and of what relation they were to me. My father was an eccentric man who liked pirates, often wearing a crimson v necked shirt and a long leather coat with a ridiculously high collar, some of his friends would joke that maybe he was a pirate in a past life, though now I think on it in my own situation he may well have been that pirate.

My mother was beautiful, crimson red hair, the brightest green eyes I could ever imagine an pale fair skin that could rival the moonlight. She had a wild streak in here which is how she ended up with my father, she always told me that his apparent madness had always drawn her to him even in high school, though that she hid behind hatred of him for how silly he would act when he and his friends would play pranks on the other occupants of the school. After she had accepted his request to date her things got better and they married right out of school, two years later I came along.

Putting the sketches aside with a small smile I thought about what dad had told us when we got back. He and a group of men had taken the dogs out to hunt for the _'animal.'_ They'd found a human foot print in the mud that sent the dogs crazy as they'd chased after the scent but had lost it by town borders leading them to believe that they'd headed up state.

Shaking head I let go of those thoughts and picked up my guitar from beside my seat. My first mother, Evaine used to sing me a lullaby when I was a child, she had heard it from a film though which one I cant remember but it always mad me feel at ease. Strumming a few cords I began to sing quietly.

 _'Lavenders blue,_  
 _Dilly, dilly,_  
 _Lavenders green,_  
 _When i am king,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _You shall be queen._

 _Who told you so Dilly dilly,_  
 _Who told you so,_  
 _Twas my own heart,_  
 _dilly dilly That told me so._

 _Call up your men,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _Set them to work,_  
 _Some to the plow,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _Some to the fork._

 _Some to make hay,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _Some to cut corn,_  
 _While you and I,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _Keep ourselves warm._

 _Lavenders green,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _Lavenders blue,_  
 _If you love me,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _I will love you,_

 _Let the birds sing,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _And the lambs play;_  
 _We shall be safe,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _Out of harms way._

 _I love to dance,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _I love to sing,_  
 _When I am queen,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _You'lll be my king._

 _Who told me so,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _Who told me so,_  
 _I told myself,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _I told me so.'_

 _(Lavender's Blue By Lily James.)_ Yes that's off the new Cinderella.)

I strummed quietly as I finished leaning my head back as I played the last cord letting it echo inside my head. A clap knocked me from my state of peace and I looked at the hatch to see Bells sitting there legs dangling down out of the room.

"I've never heard that before." I smile,

"Someone used to sing it to me to help me sleep." I explain, I took the sketches and placed them in the drawer before turning back to my sister. "What you doin' up here?" She shrugged,

"It's just what dad said earlier..." I knew what she was referring to, "Do you think-"

"It's a blood drinker." I state though she seemed to think I was finishing her question as she nodded, "It is, not much else can be so brutal, around here it's bears and the occasional mountain lion." I shrug,

"How can you be so calm?" she demanded,

"One of us has to be." I tell her as I sit in my computer seat and hit power on my laptop. "How's things with Edward?" her smile turned goofy and her cheeks red.

"Everything's been great, minus the attention I'm getting at school." I laugh as I check my inbox.

"That's never going to die down. The Cullen's draw attention, sooner or later you will to." I bit my lip as I said those last words, it had been meant in more than one way. Spend a long enough time with them and people stop even if you enter alone, but she would become a vampire anyway, at least that's what she would decide. I find what I was looking for and smile as I read.

 **[Hey Bumblebee!**

 **Been a while since we last met and it isn't the same without you. It's alot easier as well. Just thought I'd check in and see where you are.**

 **Lots of love**

 **L]**

"You might want to go to your room." I suggest,

"Why?"

"A) Mum's gonna call, and B) You're going to get a visitor." She didn't ask, and I didn't tell but when she was gone I hit reply and started typing.

 **[Hey L!**

 **It has been a long time and I can say that I miss your sense of humour. Even if your attitude can be less than savoury :P. I'm doing fine. A few months after I got back from travelling me and my sis moved in with our dad over in Washington. It's cold grey and quiet. Just the way I like it. I'm currently dating someone and he's well... Like you I suppose, but still different. His family is great, it's like I was meant to be here. Even if I do miss travelling sometimes.**

 **Love Bumblebee.]**

I hit send and closed the laptop, I hear a slight bang and roll my eyes,

 _'If you're any louder dad will here.'_

 _'I don't want to hear that from you.'_ I roll my eyes and turn around jumping.

"Jeez Jazz, warn a girl next time will you?" I gasp looking at my boyfriend, he have me a crooked grin and I smile getting up and hugging him pulling back he drops a kiss on my lips and I feel happy, previous thoughts leaving my mind.

"Sorry Darlin'. You were in the middle of somethin'." I shrug at his response. "There's a thunder storm comin'." I felt my stomach drop, everything was moving faster than I thought.

"A thunder storm? You sound excited." I comment, "What's so special about it."

"It's the only time we can play baseball." He informs me, I smile but I couldn't feel as happy as I should have,

"Sounds like fun!"

"I was wonderin' if you were goin' to come watch us play." I put on a frown,

"Now why would I do that?" I think aloud, he smirks and kisses my lips again and again each time lasting longer, "Okay, okay. I'll go! It's not like I would have turned down a chance to be with you." I felt a smirk fall into place on my lips, "But you have to meet my dad! With no empath powers in use. Or Vampire dazzling." I grin at the sigh he let out.

"Will this make you come to the game?" I nod at his question and he sighs again, "A'right, I'll meet your Father." I laugh at his exasperated tone,

"Great, when is it going to be?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." I nod in acceptance.

"So are you staying tonight or heading home after I fall asleep?"

"I'll stay." my heart squeezed as I remember what was to come,

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I whisper, laying down on the bed I placed my ear over his un-beating heart.

"I don't." he assured me,

 _'You already have...'_ I think quietly.

 **XXX**

I'd woken up at eleven today and gotten ready, Jazz and Edward wouldn't be here in ten minutes so I decided to get changed. I pulled on a pair of black baseball trousers, Phil had gotten me as a late Birthday present, a long sleeved white top that had open shoulders and a low cut unfortunately, which was why I grabbed my black body warmer that had faux fur surrounding the hood, and a black and white scarf. My trainers are a grey Nike set and my cap was black with the white NY symbol. Pulling my hair through the loop at the back I grab my candy floss perfume to cover some of my scent spraying it on my neck and wrists. Tying my laces Bells pops her head in.

"I'm going down, come with me?" she pleaded, she was nervous about Edward meeting dad, it wasn't her idea but Edward had heard our conversation last night and decided he should do the same. Her face had been a picture from what I saw in his thoughts. Standing we head down the stairs and I push the hatch into place closing my room off.

"He's cleaning his gun, butter him up with a beer first." I warn, watching her pale with interest, "Relax, it's not like dad can kill him." I assure, she gave me a week smile and walked into the kitchen.

She went to the fridge grabbed the beer and set it in front of him.

"Here got you another."

"Thanks." He said blowing down the loading chamber,

"I have a date with Edward Cullen." I smile at her bluntness, one of the many things she got from him, along with her social awkwardness.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" he asked, I stifled a laugh at his look and the truth of the statement. He was contemplating murder...

"No... He's a Junior, I'm a Junior." She explained, "I thought you liked the Cullen's." she reminded him, "And I thought you weren't interested in any of the boys in town." I bite my lip,

"He doesn't live _'in town.'_ Technically. He's right outside... With Cada's boyfriend..." He cast me a look, I shrug,

"I wanted him to meet my daddy?"

"They are?" the reluctance in his voice was almost tangible,

"They want to meet you. Officially." He let out a sigh at Bells' words,

"Alright." he flips the chamber closed, "Bring 'em in." Izzy looks horrified and I laugh, she touches his shoulder,

"Can you be nice?... He's important." Dad mimed a halo around his head causing me to laugh as I mime devil horns behind her back causing dad to smile. I head to the door seeing the guys standing outside.

"Come on in, it's time to meet daddy bear." they chuckle and follow me to the kitchen. "Chief Swan. We wanted to formally introduce ourselves. I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my brother Jasper." dad grunts, obviously not liking that his little girls were dating.

"We won't keep the girls out late tonight. We're just going to go play baseball with my family." Jazz says quietly, I squeeze his hand leaning against his shoulder.

"Bella's going to play baseball?" I grin at his disbelif and Bella's surprised expression,

 _'Guess you didn't tell her that.'_

"Yes, sir, that's the plan." Edward answers, dad looks unsure before he shrugs,

"Well. More power to you, I guess." Edward looked him in the eyes,

"She'll be safe with me, sir, I promise." Edward walks out the door Bells going to follow him, dad holds her back,

"You got that pepper spray?" He whispers,

"Dad." She sighs in embarrassment, Jazz stepped up to him,

"It was nice meeting you Chief Swan, thank you for allowing us into your home." dad grunts at him though he's more receptive to Jazz than Edward. I hug him,

"See you later daddy!"

"See ya Tink." I grabbed Izzy's parka on the way out and handed it to her as I climbed in front with Jazz. The ride was bumpy and Edward teased Bells about how dad wanted her to go to an all girls school. I looked up at the sky from my side window seeing the grey clouds. It's almost over... After this is should probably visit Paul. He'd been avoiding me since he'd learned of my relationship with Jazz.

"Darlin'?" I blink and find myself looking at the honey blonde vampire instead of the sky. I smile,

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." I hop down peck him on the cheek and pull him to the field where the rest of the family were. "Hello beloved family!" I call dramaticly Everyone laughs and I head over to Rose who was competing with Carlisle for first batters. I smile as I see Rose win but Carlisle jokingly knock her hand away. She may not have wanted to be a vampire, but if she wasn't she would never have had the relationships she had now. "Rosie!" I squeel hugging her, I pulled back and she gave me a weird look, "How was my impression?" I question.

"Impression?" I nod,

"Of Alice the Tiny Terror." she laughed and I saw Alice pout at me. "Love you really." I assure looking over as Bells and Edward walk into the clearing.

"Good thing you're here. We need a umpire." Esme greeted giving her a side hug, Emmett gives a crooked grin,

"She thinks we cheat." He scoffs,

"I know you cheat. Call em as you see em, Bella." Esme tells the hu- my sister, I shake my head, I'M still human, when did I begin to count myself among the vampires? But then again when had I began to forget my parents? Alice calls the start of the game just as thunder rumbles through the air, a smile touches my lips. I love storms.

Rose was first to bat, Alice pitched the Ball Bella standing with Esme, who was the catcher, I stood beside Jazz as he twirled his bat, Rose smashed the ball with the bat giving an echoing crack that sounded like thunder a moment later real thunder echos.

"Now I get why you need the thunder." Izzy breaths, the ball shoots to fast for my eyes to keep up and seconds later it disappeared into the forest with Edward on it's tail... "That has to be a home run." I shake my head,

"Such little faith." I mumble, Jazz chuckles.

"Edward's very fast." Esme agreed. Rose bllurs around the bases but just before she can hitthe home plate Edward threw the ball to Esme and she was caught out,

"Yer out?" Bella told her unsurely, Esme nodded in confirmation, Rose got up in a huff,

"Whoo OUT!" Emmett cheers before catching a glare from his mate, "Babe com'on. It's just a game!" Carlisle took the pitch Alice throwing the ball at him, he hits a line drive and takes off, Edward and Emmett try to catch the ball but crash into each other with a resounding crack allowing Carlisle to hit home. I kiss Jasper's cheek for good luck and he steps up to the plate swinging the bat around before taking his stance, Alice threw and Jazz connected sending it into the woods again, he was caught out by Emmett who climbed the tree. Jack square up and in an instant the ball was back in the forest. Before Edward could run for it I saw Alice gasp.

"Stop!"

 _..._

 _Three blurred figures._

 _One red as blood._

 _One brown as the earth._

 _And the other black as night._

 _..._

In an instant I'm walking to Iz and taking off my scarf putting it around her neck pulling the cap off and pulling her hair around her face. After that was done I zip the body warmer up pull my cap off and let my hair fall down my back before replacing the cap on my head. I walk back to Jazz and tuck myself under his arm. Everyone is by us in nano seconds looking apprehensive.

"They were leaving, then they heard us!" Alice tells everyone,

"Like that'll help I could smell her from across the field."

"Rose shut up." I snap, I don't stick around Izzy, following the rest of the family to meet the rogue nomads. Remembering my eyes I pull the cap down further to hide their colour and grab a bat. Standing there quietly I twirled it between my fingers making myself look more relaxed. I could only see their shadow at first as they emerged from the mist but then I saw the properly.

In the lead a dark man with dark dread locked hair jeans a blue shirt, unbuttoned, a orange brown leather jacket, bare feet and crimson eyes. **'Laurent.'**

To his left was a woman a firey red mane of hair, a green top also wearing jeans and no shoes, with a fur cape of sorts. **'Victoria.'**

And finally, Brownish blonde hair, a dark leather jacket done up, and a pair of jeans was **'James.'**

Laurent held up the Ball Jack had batted into the forest,

"I believe this belongs to you." he said, his accent French, he tossed the call to Carlisle casually but still to fast for human eyes. Carlisle smiles politely,

"Thank you."

"I'm Laurent. This is Victoria. And James." Laurent indicated to each person as he introduced them,

"I am Carlisle, and this is my family. Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jack, Alice, Bella, Jasper and Arcadia." I lean on the bat looking at each of them from under my cap, looking at the red head. I felt slightly scared, something wasn't right, and James was staring at each of us in turn.

"Hello." the dark man greeted,

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle spoke,

"Our apologise, we didn't realize that the territory had been claimed." Carlisle nodded,

"Yes well we maintain a permanent residence near by." Laurent looked surprised at the information. He looked over at James and I felt my shoulders tense,

"Really... Well we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through." Victoria smirked tilting her head,

"The humans were tracking us but we led them east. You should be safe." I smile tight lipped.

"Thank you." Carlisle says quietly his smile a little forced, Laurent smiled,

"So? Could you use three more players?" the silence that followed was tense. "Oh come on, just one game." Carlisle looks over at the family,

"Sure, why not. A few of us were leaving. You can take their place. We'll bat first." he threw the ball at Laurent but Victoria intercepted smirk on her face.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball."

"Oh well I think we can handle that!" Jasper retorts, some of us let out a laugh, myself included as Laurent ooooh's.

"We shall see." She whispers as she and Laurent turn around, but James doesn't move, and neither do Edward or Bella. I tense again, this wasn't good. Just as he turns to join his coven a wind swept through the clearing ruffling mine and Bella's hair.

"You brought snacks." Hisses sound from the Cullens as James says this, I pull Bells to me as the family crouch in front of us, Victoria is beside James in an instant, he crimson eyes on me, and I realize exactly what I didn't like about her look. 'Blood singer.'

"Shit." I curse quietly.

"The girls are with us. I think it best if you leave." Carlisle informs them, After a tense growling match Laurent held his hands out in a passive gesture,

"I can see the game it over. We'll go now." He looked at James. "James." he warned, Victoria looked at me hungrily before hissing and pulling back.

 **XXX**

 **And thats that over with for now.**

 **Shadow OUT!**

 **XXX**


	14. Leaving Forks

**Salutations I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

"Get Bella and Arc out of here." Carlisle said to Edward, I pull away from Jazz but he grips my hand,

"You'll be needed here, if they come back Jazz." reluctantly he pulled away, I pressed a kiss to his lips before grabbing Edwards hand.

"Go." Carlisle orders, Edward grabs Bella's hand and pulls us towards the Jeep, he helped her in and I climbed in back, Bells pushed his hands away,

"It's alright I got it!" he shut the door and appeared in the driver seat. "So what they're coming after us!" she demands Edward doesn't answer her as he sped out of the field.

"James is a tracker. I saw his mind. The hunt is his obsession, and my reaction set him off - I just made this his most exciting game ever. He's never gonna stop."

"What should we do?" she questions as I calmed the panic.

"Kill him." I input, "Rip him apart and burn the pieces." Edward nodded at my answer,

"Where are we going?" she fired at him,

"Away from Forks. We'll get a ferry to Vancouver-"

"We have to go home." she interrupts. "Now! Take me home."

"You can't go home." he told her, "He'll trace your scent there. It's the first place he'll look." My mind stopped for a moment, dad was there. I'd already lost one, I didn't want to loose another.

"Dads there!" I shouted,

"It doesn't matter!" he snapped at me,

"Well he matters to me! SO take us home or I swear to god Edward Anthony Mason Cullen that James won't be the only one ripped apart." I snarl taking on a vampire like quality.

"Just let me get you out of here first!" He pleaded,

"He's our dad! You have to go back! We'll figure a way to lead the tracker away somehow. I don't know but we have to do something."

 _'Listen to her Edward! Take us back, Bella can start an argument! Say she wants to leave, go back to Phoenix, I'll go with her to make sure she gets home safe. Then we can go! When I get to the house I'll call the pack! Have them on watch duty. Out of their line of site. They attack and they won't know what hit them! They're trained for this.'_ I plead to him silently.

 **XXX**

Bella stormed up the steps act in place as I follow her.

"Edward I said, leave me alone!" She shouts at him as she walks through the door,

"Bella just listen, you're over thinking it!" I tell her, I turn to Edward, "I'll try to knock some sense into her. Just sit tight!"

"Bella don't do this please."

"It's over! Get out!" she slammed the door in his face heading up the stairs.

"Hey, Bella? WHat's going on?" Dad asks walking up the stairs after her as she heads to her room.

"I just gotta get outta here. I'm leaving. Now!" she explained,

"Izzy, please you're not thinking." she closes the door and I sigh and turn to dad... "She and Edward had their first fight... She's over thinking and over reacting. I'll go with her if she leaves, get her to Phoenix so she can clear her head." I walk up to my room,

"What was it about?" I shrug throwing things in a bag,

"I don't know specifics but it had something to do with his family." I zip up the bag, placing a hand on his arm, "I'll make sure she comes home dad." I hugged him,

"And if she doesn't..." I cringe,

"Then I will, I'll leave my guitar here." I assure walking down my steps and then the stairs.

"Your mother's not even in Phoenix." I hear dad tell her,

"She'll come home. I'll call her from the road." She retorts,

"You can't drive home now. I'll take you to the airport in the morning." he tries to reason,

"I want to drive. I need time to think. I'll pull into a motel in a few hours. I promise."

"Bells, I know I'm not around much, but I can change that. We can do more things together." I felt her defence weaken a sucked in a breath slowly I made her become angry and she exploded.

"Like watch more baseball on the flat screen? Or go to the Coffee Shop? Same people, same steak, same berry cobbler every night? That's you, Dad. Not me." I cringe again, I felt his hurt at those comments and it felt awful, Izzy felt awful.

"Bella... I just got you back." I bite my lip at his tone.

"And if I don't get out now, I'm going get stuck here like mum did." that really hurt him, she pushed passed him and out the door, I look at him,

"She's just angry dad, she'll want to stay here again in a few days." I hug him, "I'll see you soon. Love you dad." I walked out the door and headed to my car and got in the unlocked driver side. I don't jump when I see Jazz in he passenger seat, I merely throw my bag in his lap and sit in the seat starting the engine. He takes my hand rubbing my palm as I begin driving to the Cullen's, faster than was legal, but I just wanted this to be over.  
Pulling up I shut the engine down and got out looking out into the woods, I was justified in my paranoia. Shaking my head I rushed into the house and went straight to the phone seeing Laurent walking towards the others, I shake my head and dial.

"Come on come on come! Please pick up." I mutter,

"Hello?" I sleepy voice answered,

"Paul." I sigh in relief,

"Bye Arcadi-"

"Paul please listen it's important, blood drinks." he didn't talk for a moment,

"Whats goin' on?" I sigh relaxing my shoulders,

"I need you and Sam on patrol around my house. We were playing baseball and blood drinkers heard us, they caught mine and Izzy's scent, I'm one of their blood singers-"

"What-"

"No time to explain, I'll tell you if I live. But they're going to track our scent and that will lead them home. I need you and Sam on guard, but don't be seen. If the make a move they can't know you're there, please Paul." I beg, I hear rustling and a door opening and closing.

"Alright, I'll head to Sams and let him know." I sigh,

"Thanks Paul. Bye."

"Cada?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe..." I don't answer him as I hit the end button.

 _'I can't promise that.'_

"Absolutely lethal-" Laurent tells them,

"One way of putting it." I mutter he looked at me,

"I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years ... And the woman, Victoria. Don't underestimate her." He looked at me as he said this, Carlisle nodded in thanks. Laurent didn't stick around walking past Bells and Edward out the door. We walked to the garage,

"I've had to fight our kind before. They're not easy to kill." Jasper started,

"But not impossible." I add in sitting on the side. He nodded at me and went into one of the cupboards.

"We'll tear him apart and burn the pieces." Edward said,

"I don't relish killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James." Carlisle admitte looking down at the money in his hand.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Rose quiried,

"I'm gonna run Bella and Arc south, can you lead the tracker away from here?" Jazz looked at me,

"James know's you'd never leave Izzy." I tell him,

"He'll follow you." Carlisle agreed,

"I'll go with them, Jack and I'll drive them south. I'll keep her safe Edward." Alice volunteered, I felt his frustration and agony at the thought of letting my sister go.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" He demanded,

"Yes." She pulled Bells away to the car and I kiss Jazz goodbye.

"I don't want to let you go." I smile at his pained words,

"You are needed here, as you've said you've fought your kind, you'll know strengths and weaknesses, and with your gift you can keep everyone level headed. The sooner this ends the sooner we're together again."

"Esme, Rosalie, one of you put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent." He handed one to each of them,

"Why should I? What is she to me? Just a danger you've inflicted on us." Rosalie spat as she dropped Bella's coat.

"Then wear one of mine." I tell her throwing my body warmer at her. "Unless I mean less than nothing to you Rosalie? I'm only human, a danger to your family." I could see the hesitation,

"Rosalie. Bella is with Edward. Arc is with Jasper. They're a part of this family now. And we protect our family." Carlisle reasoned, she scowled at Bella sat in the car before looking at me and picking up my body warmer. I hugged Carlisle quickly before pulling Esme in as well.

"You're like another set of parents." I tell them before heading to the car and sliding in the back seat with my sister. Jazz leans in and presses a kiss to my lips,

"I love you." He whispered,

"I love you to." he closed the door and I leant my head back against the seat. My phone rang,

"Yeah?" I answered,

"We're about to head to your place Sam and I'll stay out of site." I nod,

"Thank you Paul. Love you... Tell Sammy that as well for me."

"You're talking like you're not coming back." I smile,

"This is in case I don't. Can't leave my pack without a goodbye. Worst case scenario of course." I take a breathe, "See ya Paul." before he can say anything I hang up and turn my phone off.

We set off and I closed my eyes and let sleep take me away.

 **XXX**

I wake up on a bed and stretch. Looking around at the hotel I blink and realise I had slept the entire journey. A vision fades in and I felt dread wash over me.

 _'Another one.'_

 _..._

 _A brown blur, James I suppose running through the forest._

 _Stopping at a tree and finding fabric of Bella's coat._

 _Smelling it..._

 _He knows something's wrong.'_

 _..._

I walk out of the room.

"The trackers changed course." I say seeing Bella, Alice and Jack on the sofa. Alice nodded, Jack placed a pad in front of her and a pencil in her hand she drew at vampire speed.

"Mirrors. It's a room of mirrors." Her eyes close as she tries to see the area clearly.

"Edward said they weren't always certain." Izzy questioned trying to assure herself,

"Alice sees the path people take and the future it leads to, but if they change their minds the future changes." Jack explains arm around Alice's shoulder.

"So the course James is on now will lead him to..." She looked over the pixie's shoulder. "A ballet studio?" They both look at her,

"You've been here?"

"We took lessons as kids." I tell them.

"The school had an arch just like that." Iz added,

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Jack asked I nod.

"Yeah." She looked at her phone and quickly answered it. around the corner from my house. "Edward. Are you okay?" she answered in greeting, they talk for a moment before she hands the phone to me.

"Yeah." I say,

"Can you protect her?" I hear a snarl in the background,

"I would die for her even if you hadn't asked me to." _'Not the first time you've done that.'_ I nod absent mindedly, "You've seen what I become when she's in danger, we won't leave anything to chance." I assure him, referring to me and, Macey.

"Jasper wants to speak with you."

"Hey Darlin'."

"Hey Jazz."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine honey, I promise." I assure him quietly, before he can say anymore I continue, "Look, I need you to focus on James, keep everyone calm. I'll see you soon Jazz. Love you." I hit end and pass the phone back to Bella sitting on the sofa and take a seat next to her. A little later Jack and Alice went to pay the bill and left Bella and I in the room. She packed all her things but her phone started ringing. I saw 'Home.' and pressed my ear to the phone when she answered it.

"Mum, I'm so glad you got my-" She cut off at mums panicked calls,

"Bella? Arcadia? Bella? Where are you?"

"Calm down, Mum. Everything is fine, okay? I'll explain every -" Bella tries to reassure,

"... Mum? Are you there?" I ask knowing full well she wasn't.

"I must say, Forks High School doesn't protect its students' privacy very well. It was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address." I felt rage flash through me, "It's a nice house you have here. I was prepared to wait for you both. But then Mum came home after she recived a very worried call from your dad. It all worked out quite well."

"Don't touch her, just don't-

"You can still save her. But you'll have to get away from your friends. Can you handle that?" She looked at me and I nod.

"Where should we meet you?"

"How about your old Ballet studio? And I'll know if you'll bring anyone along. Poor mummy would pay the price for that mistake." He hung up.

"Lets go." we walk out of the room and down the stairs avoiding cameras. Looking out for Jack and Alice who were still at the desk we walk in the opposite direction and get into the cab.

 **XXX**

 **Nearly at the end!**

 **Shadow OUT!**

 **XXX**


	15. Fury

**There's a little bit of a surprise in this bit so I hope you look forward to it!**

 **Enjoy!  
XXX**

We got out of the cab I left money with the guy and we headed inside, I look around the old place fond memories filling my head of our first performance.

"Bella? Arcadia? Bella? Where are you?" I look around hearing mums voice echo around the studio. I watched her run to the cupboard and open it to see a TV, "There you are. What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to make her get up." my voice echos,

"Everyone makes fun of me."

"But you're a wonderful dancer."

"Mum, I suck." I heard James laugh as he appeared behind Bella and tense.

"That's my favorite part. Stubborn child, weren't you? And the encouraging big sister."

"She's not even here." Bells concludes, he pushed her to the side and against a wall.

"Sorry. But you really made it too easy." he whispered, smelling her neck, i edge closer muting my footsteps. "So to make things more entertaining, I'm going to make a little film of our time together. Borrowed this from your house. Hope you don't mind." He turned the cam corder on and spoke again. "And... action!" he hums, "It'll break Edwards little heart..."

"You've... Edward has nothing to do with this!" she shouted, he pinned her again, I jolt slightly,

"Oh his rage will make for more interesting sport than this... His feeble attempt to protect you." he moved back again, "And lets continue." I watched her grab the pepper spray and get a good grip on it spraying it in his eyes and making a run.

 _'We're stronger together.'_

 _'One, Two...'_ Macey began to count,

 _ **'Three.'**_ Just as he turned I flung my hand at him and sent him flying back, I quickly turned and ran.

"Big sister's got power." he grinned as he jumped in front of me, I stop and he grabs my neck, "You'll make for an interesting toy." he murmured throwing me back, I skidded across the floor and hit the pillar as Izzy was supposed to, I felt the pain but it didn't register enough, the warm trickle however did, pulling my hand from my head I saw the crimson red of blood... Mine. "Beautiful, very visually dynamic. I chose my stage well." I spat blood at his feet,

"You're disgusting." He grabbed my hand and looked at the blood, I clenched my fist,

"It's to bad, I thought at least he would have the strength to turn you." I glare at him hiding my fear, "He kept you a weak human. It's cruel really."

"I'm already promised to be turned." I snarl at him, he turned from me and went for my sister, I was to dazed by pain, it hurt. She had at some point fallen staring at me in shock, I couldn't understand why. He crouched down in front of her.

"I could say the same to you, you would be strong as a vampire, eternal." He muttered, he stood up and a second later I heard a crunch and Izzy screams in agony,

"Isabella!" I scream desperately forcing myself up a slow rage bubbling at me.

"Tell Edward how much it hurts." I could hear his sick smirk as she screamed, "Tell him to avenge you. Tell him!" he continues to snarl.

"No! Edward, don't..." she pleads,

"If he doesn't I sure as hell will." I snarled sending him flying away my rage bubbling over. Edward came in a second later but was pinned to a mirror. I rush to Bella's side trying to calm down, I feed her a numb feeling and her cries decrease. "You're alone... because you're faster than the others." James slammed his head against the mirror, I smoothed Bella's hair in comfort though I felt my rage building again and my hands shaking. "But not stronger."

"I'm strong enough to kill you." Edward threw him back across the room and headed to us,

"Take her." I order, he scoops her up with a pained look and leaps towards a window, but James is there grabbing his leg and pulling them down, Iz rolled through broken glass and my hands shook more. James proceeded to throw Edward at a window. James grabbed her wrist and I flung myself forward to knock him away, but he had already sunk his teeth in. Edward sent him flying again and everything became quiet to my ears. I couldn't stop shaking...

 **XXX**

 **3rd P.O.V**

Edward held James against a column in a fit of rage ready to kill but a hand appeared on his arm, he snapped around and saw Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper appeared on with side of him.

"Son, enough. Remember who you are." Carlisle paused and something felt wrong with the air, everyone looked around, hearing Bella's pained cries and smelling the scent of blood, two different scents, "Bella needs you." Jasper looked over at his mate and saw her shaking. Blood on her hands, he could feel incredible amounts of rage coming from her.

Arcadia finally looked up but her eyes weren't her own, they were Macey's again.

"You're dead." she whispered, her shaking still hadn't subsided it only got worse as did the amount of rage pouring off of her, but her voice had an Icy calm quality to it, not wavering as her body shook.

"Back away from her." Jasper ordered, Alice quickly pulled Bella away and snarl ripped through the air followed by a ripping sound. In the spot of Arcadia was a wolf, to big to be normal, it's fur black and white and it's eyes a crimson red as it bared its teeth.

"Oh, god... Carlisle! The blood!" Alice called in panic. Emmett and Jasper dragged James from Edward noticing the wolfs eyes following them its snarl sounding again as it got ready to pounce.

"Start a fire." Emmett told Jasper, "Get the floorboards." Jasper began ripping the floor boards up, Emmett made eye contact with the wolf, "You want him." it wasn't a question, the wolf snapped its jaws and James looked on in fear struggling to get away. Emmett let go of one of his arms and threw him towards the enraged wolf. The wolf jumped for him sinking it's teeth into James arm first.

James screamed in pain as his arm was ripped from his shoulder. He dropped to the floor and tried to run but the wolf pinned him with a paw on his chest a sinister gleam in its eyes as she began to disassemble the vampire piece by piece. As each limb was tossed aside Emmett tossed them into the fire Jasper had started.

Jasper looked on in slight horror. Arcadia wasn't supposed to be a wolf, she didn't have the genes. But somehow she'd turned into one and was merciless, and her eyes before the change, they weren't hers. The voice was to cold, a fury hiding just close enough to the surface. But it hadn't been his Arcadia.

Once the wolf has done her job she backs away snarl still on her face before the screams of Bella register again. It whimpers and moves to her body as it thrashes and lays down coving her ears.

"It's going to happen. I've seen it -" Alice says, looking over at the wolf in caution, not getting to close.

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"She's still hemeraging. Alice make a tourniquet of your belt." Carlisle orders,

"Carlisle." Edward starts. "Whats my other option."

"Tie it above my hands." he says to Alice.

"Carlisle!" Edward demands.

"Alice go." He looked back at Edward. "You need to try and suck the venom out."

"I won't be able to stop." Bella lets out another scream and the wolf whimpers again.

"Find the will to stop. But choose, she only has minutes left." His father figure spoke with conviction.

"I'll make it go away Bella." He told her softly, "I'll make it go away." he took her wrist and the wolfs head snaps up watching him closely. Taking the bite into his mouth he tastes her blood and the frenzy begins. After a few seconds Carlisle speaks,

"Edward. Stop. Her blood is clean. You're killing her." but he can't stop, he can't pull away. He knows he's killing her, but he cant stop. It tasted so good. A snarl ripped from the wolf again and she pounced on Edward pinning him to the ground and baring her teeth at him in warning, but she doesn't attack, just holds him down. When the frenzy fades from his eyes the wolf moves back to Bella and nudges it's nose against her shoulder before its eyes close and it's shape fades becoming human again.

Arcadia lay on the floor naked and unconscious. Sweat pouring off of her, her body unused to such a physical change. Jasper is at her side in an instant his coat over her body, her lingering blood not bothering him as he worried for her safety.

"You're a'right Darlin'. You're gonna be fine."

 **XXX**

 **Okay I didn't plan the wolf thing. Originally I planned for her to stay in human form but take on the speed, strength of the vampires as she was surrounded by them. Instead after I put the shaking thing in this just sort of developed. Let me know what you think.**

 **Shadow OUT!**

 **XXX**


	16. Moments in Time

**Last chapter...**

 **XXX**

I wasn't sure what happened as I opened my eyes. I was in a bright room, white sterile. A hospital. I couldn't remember anything passed James biting Bella and the fury that ate at my body. I looked around the room, Jazz was sat beside me holding my hand.

"Hey stranger." I whisper hoarsely, he looked at me with a strained smile.

"Nice to see your eyes Darlin'." I smile,

"How long have I been out?" he looked pained at my question.

"Three days with a concussion." I hum,

"So that's why I can't remember..."

"Can't remember?" Jazz asked, I nod,

"It must have caught up to me when Izzy was bitten, I can't remember anything after it." he looked unsure, and then I realized something. He knew something and wasn't telling me. "What don't I know Jasper."

"Nothin' Important Darlin'." he assured, I watched his hand close into a fist and his shoulders tense.

"Bullshit." I call, he looked startled.

"What?"

"Bullshit. Something happened after Bells was bitten, the concussion wasn't what caught up to me."

"Darlin' it-"

"Tell me Jasper. I don't want to be lied to." he looked away. "Least of all by you."

"Okay, somethin' did happen when Bella was bitten. You, got all quiet... Couldn't stop shaking and the amount of rage I felt pouring off of you was, it wasn't natural darlin', your voice was cold and your eyes... They weren't your bright blue ones. They were dark blue... And then, you- Well you phased, like the wolves do." I took in his explanation, so after James had bitten Bella, Macey came out to play and my anger somehow caused me to phase like the wolves...

"Okay... What happened after..." I ask quietly,

"Well you were snarling at James and Emmett threw him to you... You ripped him apart. We burned the pieces and you laid down next to Bella. Edward got the venom out of her system, but he couldn't stop... So you jumped on him and held him down. After that you turned back." I nod, trying to process the words but my brain just wouldn't at the moment... Shock I guess.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation of the attitude change." I mutter, he looked at me in interest, "But first, where's Izzy? Are we in Phoenix? Where is everyone else?" I shot the questions quickly and he chuckled,

"Bella's next door. Yes we're in Phoenix. Alice went back to Forks, Carlisle is at a hotel, Edwards with your sister... And your mum is in there as well. Your dad went down to the cafeteria."

I nod quickly absorbing the information.

"Okay so what's the story of how we ended up here?"

"After you left with Bella you sent me a text telling us where you were going. Carlisle Edward and I came here to help you convince her to come back to Forks. Being as clumsy as she is Bella fell down two flights of stairs and went through a window. You in a rush to see I she was okay ran down the stairs and missed a step falling head first down them hitting your head quite hard." I nod at his explanation, I couldn't do much else at the moment. I looked him over and noticed his eyes.

"Jazz honey, you need to hunt."

"I'm not leaving you again." he denied,

"Jazz you're hungry and in the middle of a hospital, filled with blood and a vampire who is in the same room as his blood singer just next door. You need to be careful. If you're exposed you'll need to leave Forks and me behind..." I watched him fight with my logic and the door opened and dad popped his head in. "Hi daddy." I greet, he looked awkward as he stood in the door.

"You're awake." I nod,

"Only about five minutes ago..."

 **XXX**

From there on Jazz went to hunt but came back quickly his eyes golden again. Mum came in to get dad and send him to Bella whilst I introduced her to Jasper and she and I talked awhile before visiting hours were over. She had learnt how to text, Phil had been signed and Bella and I were going to be staying in Forks still. Everything had been great, minus the headache and Macey showing me what had happened after I had blacked out from rage...

I had been pretty scary and sadistic when I tore James apart. Can't say he didn't deserve it but the fact that I can be sadistic like that was a little unnerving. Yes Macey had been the one in control but she was still a part of me. Repressed decisions, emotions and choices, all of that was me made into another person who shared my body.

A few days later Bella and I were released and we went home to Forks. Everything was over at least for now.

 **XXX**

Dad banged on the hatched and I let the stairs down. He came up with a box in his arms and I looked at him curiously,

"What's that?" He shrugged,

"It was waiting on our porch addressed to you." he handed it over and I set the box aside looking at the envelope that had been attached. Rich cream coloured, black elegant hand writing. Opening it I saw his Italian writing.

 _'Mi hanno detto che tradizione umana di andare a un incontro della scuola intorno a questo periodo dell'anno. Ritorno a casa credo. Ho pensato che la mia sorella deve guardare il suo meglio._ ( **I am told it is human tradition to go to a school gathering around this time of year. Home coming I believe. I thought that my sister should look her best.** )

 _Amare_ ( **Love.** )

 _C.'_

I set the letter aside and pull the lid of the box off seeing a black sheerish material. ( **I'm not going to describe it. It's on Photobucket. If the link doesn't work use your imagination.** )

"Non cos l'amore per rovinare me." ( _You do so love to spoil me._ ) I mutter.

"That a dress." I look up startled, I nod at dad,

"A friend got it for me." I tell him, "Apparently I'm wearing it to the dance." He laughs and heads down stairs. I grabbed my phone but dad called up.

"Cada! There's something else down here for you!" I throw my phone on the bed an head down the hatch and head to the front room. On the table was a typical shopping bag, dark blue with red tissue paper poking out the top. An envelope in front of it. Shaking my head I open it and read the letter.

 _'I'll be yours if you go to the dance with him.'_ I looked confusedly at the letter before looking in the bag. I gasp as inside the bag is a sleeping kitten. It was a sandy blonde, ginger with brown patterns in the fur, suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"So will you?" a southern voice whispered into my hear. My heart speeds up, I was speechless... Until I heard the shutter of a camera and look over to the right to see Bella holding a camera a grin on her face as she looked at us dad just behind her with a small smile.

"I, uh... Um. Yes?" he laughed,

"It doesn't count if that's a question." I giggle, and nod my head.

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you." he kissed my cheek, "You... got me a kitten." I mutter looking inside the bag again. It was so cute! And then it opened it's eyes and, they were bright blue, big and innocent! "He is so cute!" i squeal. Jasper chuckled, "But why?"

"Bella said you wanted a cat." He shrugged, "And I wanted to ask you to the dance in a creative way." I laugh and lean back into him.

"Well, you got me. It certainly is creative."

 **XXX**

And that was how I ended up here... Dressed in this gorgeous dress, a pair of strappey silver heels, my hair styled to perfection. I went into Bella's room to see how she and Alice were getting along. Alice looked stunning in her purple mid thigh length dress, silver shoes and jewellery. But Bella looked stunning. I wasn't used to seeing her got to much effort for this kind of thing but she stood there in a knee length blue dress with a pixie layered skirt and greyish blue leggings. Her hair was styled in curls, some pinned back as he rest flowed down and around her shoulders.

"You both look amazing." I say, they look at me and Bella's jaw drops and Alice squeals quietly,

"You look amazing!" she sang, I smile.

"Thanks. Edward and Jazz are down stairs and you have your own date to get to Miss Cullen." she laughed and saluted me before going out the window. "You look beautiful Isabella." she smiles and hugs me. "Come on lets go save our vampires from dad." She laughed as we went down the stairs. Dad, Edward and Jazz all stood at the bottom and I smiled at my date.

"Alice lent me the dress. The cast is..." she lets out a little laugh but Edward finishes for her.

"Perfect." he looked at dad. "I'll take care of her Chief Swan." I wince slightly at those words.

"Uh huh. Heard that before." Just before Bella heads out the door he grabbed her arm and whispered, "I put another can of pepper spray in your bag." He tells here she looks beautiful. I quietly laugh as she walks out and smile. "You look great Cada cat." I giggle at the childhood nickname hugging him.

"Thanks dad." we walk out the door and out to Jaspers sleek black Viper. He helped me into the car before getting in himself and driving towards the school.

"Hows Tony?" he asked, I laughed, I had named the kitten Tony, he reminded me of a Tiger sometimes and loved to sneak up on me and pounce.

"He's great, a little devil though." I stroke his hand,

"You look breathtakin' Darlin'." he smiled at me and I was stunned,

"Thank you, but don't dazzle me." he laughed sounding like rich honey. We pulled up and he helped me out, I saw Bella sitting on the bench and smiled as Jazz went to park the car. I sat beside her and heard a twig snap, looking over we saw Jacob.

"Jake hey." I greet. He gestured up and down at us.

"Nice."

"You to." Bella shot back. "You crashing the prom or something? Did you come with a date?" he shook his head as he walked forward.

"No, my, uh dad payed me to come talk to you two. Fourty bucks." I laugh,

"What's he got to say?" I ask,

"Just don't get mad, kay?" Bella looks confused, "He wants you to break up with your boyfriends." I felt a flash of annoyance, "It's just, he said, uh, Quote 'We'll be watching you.'" They both laughed,

"Okay well tell him thanks. And to pay up." he laughed again and Bella went to get up.

"Oh here let me help you."

"Jacob." Edward greeted intercepting her hand. "I'll take it from here."

"Guess I'll see you around Bella. Tink." Edward led Bella off and Jazz came to my side,

"Hey Jake?" he turned, I gave him a quick hug. "Tell your dad that I don't need him watching me." he grinned and nodded before walking away.

"We leave you alone. And the wolves descend." Jazz muttered, I lightly elbowed him in the ribs with a smile. We walked down the red carpet and to the arch, I looked up at him,

"I hate my picture." I saw a flash, blinked and we walked in. Everything looked great. The lights were dim, people we gambling, dancing and talking. I saw people from school. Erik and Angela, up at the DJ Booth. Mike and Jess not far away grins on their faces. Tyler and Lauren dancing on the dance floor.

Rose was in a stunning red dress her hair piled on top of her head elegantly, Emmett looking adoringly down at her as they talked, Jack and Alice were on the dance floor content smiles on the faces as they had their arms around each other. Edward and Bella had disappeared out into the garden.

Jasper grabbed my hand just as a slow song came on pulling me onto the floor and actually waltzing with me instead of the cliché swaying. I loved every minute of it. And I wish I could freeze time and never let it go. "Would you ever consider spending eternity with me?" Jasper whispered in my ear,

"I've always known I would be a vampire. I know to much to stay human and alive." I say just as quietly,

"I would protect you."

"I'm not asking you to. I will be like you. Maybe not now but in the future... It's and impossible thing to alter in my future."

I leant my head on his chest as we began the cliché swaying, content in this moment.

 _Stopping time is impossible, save for those who possess the vampiric gift. But, I wouldn't even if I could. Time flows like a stream of light. You can't catch it and moments like this are fleeting. That's what makes them special, you look back on them and cherish them, better appreciate them, because we have the bad things to remind us that nothing is perfect. And not everything can last forever..._

 **William Blake once said:**

 **To see a world in a grain of sand and heaven in a wild flower Hold infinity in the palms of your hand and eternity in an hour.**

I love this quote because it's true.

Your hands hold infinite possibilities, to do good or bad.  
And to who know love, know Eternity is any matter of time. It could be a short moment or a lifetime of bliss, but those moments always stay with you.

 **XXX**

 **Okay, finished... it only took me two years. I got half way through and my laptop messed up, I took it in to get fixed and they put it back to factory settings so I lost all my writing, some I hadn't put up and some that would have eventually been put Online.**

 **It's not as good as I remember because I liked my first version but I couldn't replicate it. And so you have this. Hope you enjoyed and I will eventually upload new moon but it will take a while.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Shadow OUT!**

 **XXX**


End file.
